Harry Potter Et Le Pouvoir Elementaire
by Crucio29
Summary: L'histoire d'un Harry à Serpentard qui a la baguette de Sureau et le pouvoir d'un élément. Un personnage original, un bon Dumbledore qui peut faire des erreurs, un Rogue indifférent et beaucoup de retournement de situation.
1. Chapter 1

Salut! Alors voici ma première traduction d'une fan fiction anglaise écrite par Raul Ficticious, dont j'ai la permission. J'adore cette histoire alors j'ai voulu la partagée avec d'autres personnes.

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.**

**Chapitre 1 – Le Survivant**

**10 Août 1980**

Quelque part en Angleterre, dans une maison que personne ne connaissait et qui ne pouvait être trouvée, un homme travaillait dans son laboratoire personnel concoctant une potion et fredonnant tranquillement.

Il mesurait environ 1,77 mètre, avait des yeux bruns et de longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombaient juste en dessous des épaules. Si l'on devait deviner son âge, on dirait une trentaine d'années. Mais c'était ses yeux qui étaient le plus frappant. Ils semblaient rayonner de connaissance et de sagesse.

Son laboratoire était circulaire, entourée de portes à intervalles réguliers. Au centre de la salle, il y avait une étagère de cinq niveaux surchargée de potion au lieu de livre. Il y avait tant de fioles, que l'on se demandait comment l'étagère pouvait contenir autant de fioles ! ... Telles étaient les merveilles de la magie.

Du côté droit de l'étagère se tenait l'homme, ajoutant soigneusement les ingrédients dans sa potion et du côté gauche il y avait un certain nombre d'instruments étrange. Certains avaient la forme d'un arbre, d'autres d'un rocher, et d'autres juste plat avec un certain nombre de fils qui en sortaient et ainsi de suite.

Mais l'objet le plus frappant dans la pièce était un petit objet carré. Il était de couleur noire et était fait à partir d'une pierre. Une pierre très rare appelée la pierre d'onyx. Le petit artefact en pierre avait un certain nombre de runes gravées en lui, ce qui lui donnait un look encore plus exotique qu'il n'avait déjà. Et si vous regardiez attentivement vous verriez clairement qu'il y avait une aura bleu pâle l'entourant.

C'était un bel objet et pourtant il pouvait facilement être négligé car il était négligemment posé sous un gros tas de livres.

Tout d'un coup un de ses instruments, celui avec plein de fils, commença à vibrer. Parmi les nombreux fils minces, deux commencèrent à s'allonger et commencer à briller. L'un d'eux était d'un rouge feu et l'autre d'un blanc très pur.

L'homme leva les yeux surpris et agita sa potion cinq fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et plaça un charme dessus.

"Intéressant", murmura l'homme. "Le feu et la glace tu dis? Je l'aurais jamais vu venir ... Eh bien, je ferais mieux de le dire Penny ou elle sera furieuse contre moi ... Mieux vaut cacher la potion avant. On ne voudrait pas qu'elle triche".

Il agita sa baguette et immédiatement la potion s'enfonça dans le sol.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et cria: «PENNY! Hey Penny, viens voir!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!" fit une voix étouffée venant du plafond.

«J'ai quelque chose d'intéressant à te montrer!" cria-t-il à nouveau.

Silence

Soudain, une femme tomba à travers le plafond comme s'il n'y en avait pas. Elle atterrit gracieusement sur ses pieds et donna à l'homme un regard agacé.

Elle avait la même taille que lui. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux qui lui arrivait à la taille et des yeux verts bleutés qui rayonnaient eux aussi de connaissances et de sagesse.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?" dit-elle, «J'étais juste sur le point de finir."

"Désolé, désolé, mais ce petit bébé m'a montré feu et glace", dit-il en montrant l'instrument.

"Vraiment?" dit-elle ayant soudain l'air profondément intéressé, «Cela fait très longtemps que ce n'est pas arrivé!"

«C'était Terre la dernière fois Penny», dit-il avec un petit rire.

"Et cette fois, le feu est le mien», dit-elle soudain. "Tu peux avoir l'eau ou la glace ou n'importe quoi mais le feu est le mien."

«Bien sûr, bien sûr, le feu s'entendra parfaitement avec toi considérant ta personnalité."

Elle lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête et s'assit sur ses genoux, en murmurant: «idiot».

«Alors, quand pouvons-nous les faire venir ici?" lui demanda-t-elle.

«Quand le moment sera venue", dit-il enveloppant son bras autour de son épaule.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**31 Octobre, 1981**

Trois mystérieuses personnes se tenaient dans les rues de Privet Drive dans le Surrey. Les lampadaires étaient éteints et s'ils avaient été allumés, la vue de ces trois personnes aurait certainement effrayé la moitié des habitants de la région. L'un d'eux ressemblait à une énorme bête hirsute qui mesurait près de 3 mètres de haut, l'autre était un très vieil homme qui portait des robes avec des demi-lunes et des étoiles bleues imprimées dessus.

Sa barbe était tellement longue qu'il l'avait glissé deux fois dans sa ceinture et la troisième personne était une femme qui avait l'air si stricte que même un adulte serait intimidé par ses regards.

Ces trois personnes étaient des sorciers et sorcières et ils étaient là pour une seule raison.

"Avez-vous le garçon Hagrid?" demanda le vieil homme qui était connu sous le nom d'Albus Dumbledore.

«Oui bien sur, monsieur le directeur », répondit Hagrid et retira soigneusement un petit bébé endormi de l'intérieur de son manteau.

«Alors, c'est Harry Potter», murmura la sorcière. Elle regarda l'enfant avec affection et puis, lentement passa son doigt sur la cicatrice qui se trouvait sur le front de l'enfant. "Vous ne pourriez pas arranger ça, Dumbledore ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Même si je le pouvais, je ne le ferais pas. Les cicatrices sont parfois utiles. Moi-même, j'en ai une au-dessus du genou gauche, qui représente le plan exact du métro de Londres. Donnez-le-moi,Hagrid, il est temps de faire ce qu'il faut".

Dumbledore posa Harry sur le sol et sortit sa baguette.

"Albus, que faites-vous?" demanda McGonagall.

"Pas grand-chose Minerva, quelques charmes de réchauffement et d'autres pour sa propre sécurité,» dit-il calmement.

Ce qu'Albus Dumbledore faisait en réalité était, bloquer une partie de la magie d'Harry afin qu'il ne fasse pas d'accident magique dangereux et ne blesse sa famille compte tenu de la quantité de magie que le garçon possédait. Il ne voulait pas que Harry s'attire des ennuis en raison de quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait contrôler. Le sort qu'il effectuait sur Harry était hautement illégal et dangereux si mal exécuté. Mais il avait une confiance totale en ses capacités.

Il agita sa baguette et commença à chanter dans sa barbe. Cela sonnait comme du charabia pour McGonagall. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne se passe. Il arrêta de chanter et plaça sa baguette sur le front d'Harry.

Une seconde plus tard, une sphère de lumière dorée commença à briller autour d'Harry.

Soudain, la lumière commença à diminuer et fut aspirée dans le corps du petit Harry Potter.

"Voilà, c'est fait", dit-il ayant l'air un peu fatigué.

"Qu'avez-vous fait? Les charmes de réchauffement ne font définitivement pas ça," dit-elle ayant l'air suspicieuse.

«Je viens d'activer les protections qui assureront sa sécurité, Minerva. Rien ne peut lui arriver tant qu'il vivra avec un membre direct de sa famille», dit-il.

"Ah oui, désolé," dit-elle ayant l'air embarrassé.

Dumbledore rit: «tout va bien Minerva, ça ne me dérange pas."

Dumbledore prit Harry dans ses bras et se tourna vers la maison des Dursley.

«Est-ce que je pourrais lui dire au revoir, Monsieur ?" demanda Hagrid des larmes se formant dans ses yeux.

"Bien sûr, Hagrid," dit Dumbledore les yeux pétillants de sympathie et donna Harry à Hagrid.

«Tu vas me manquer jeune Harry,» dit-il en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux: «Sois un bon garçon et prends soin de toi."

Il rendit Harry à Dumbledore et éclata en sanglots. McGonagall lui tapota le dos en essayant de le réconforter.

Dumbledore quant à lui enjamba le muret du jardin et s'avança vers l'entrée de la maison.

Avec précaution, il déposa Harry devant la porte, sortit une lettre de sa cape, la glissa entre les couvertures, puis revint vers les deux autres.

«Eh bien voilà», dit enfin Dumbledore. «Il est inutile de rester ici. Autant rejoindre les autres pour faire la fête». Hagrid et McGonagall hochèrent et s'éloignèrent.

Dumbledore attendit que les deux s'en aillent. Dès qu'ils furent partis, il sortit sa baguette et l'agita à nouveau vers la maison. Une lumière bleue mélangée avec un peu d'or couvrit la maison de nouveau avant de s'étendre hors de vue.

Dumbledore fit volte-face et s'éloigna le long de la rue. Il s'arrêta au coin et reprit dans sa poche un briquet en argent. Il l'actionna une seule fois et une douzaine de boules lumineuses regagnèrent aussitôt les réverbères.

"Bonne chance, Harry," murmura-t-il. Il se retourna et disparut dans un bruissement de cape.

Le petit enfant dormait paisiblement dans le panier ignorant ce que le destin avait en réserve pour lui.

Il ne savait pas qu'a ce moment même, des gens s'étaient rassemblés en secret dans tout le pays et qu'ils levaient leur verre en murmurant "A la santé d'Harry Potter. Le survivant !"

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Merci de me dire ce que vous en pensez

Ciao


	2. Chapitre 2 Le rêve

Salut! J'ai décidé de publier ce chapitre rapidement parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose dans le premier.

******Disclaimer: Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.**

**Chapitre 2- Le rêve**

_**5 ans plus tard**_

Un garçon avec des yeux verts brillants, des cheveux noirs en batailles, portant des lunettes cassées et une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur son front restait éveillé dans le placard sous l'escalier se demandant combien de temps il restait avant son anniversaire et ses 6 ans.

Il soupira et se tourna sur son matelas sale, se demandant si les Dursley lui donneraient un cadeau cette année ou s'ils se souviendraient même que c'était son anniversaire!

L'année dernière, l'oncle Vernon lui avait donné une vieille chaussette malodorante et l'année d'avant, un cintre en disant que c'était bien plus que ce qu'il méritait.

Rien que de penser à eux, faisait bouillir son sang. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel traitement ? Il savait que ce n'était pas normal parce qu'il avait vu la façon dont ils se comportaient avec Dudley et il avait vu comment d'autres parents montrent à leurs enfants tant d'affection.

Était-ce parce que de drôles choses se passaient lorsqu'il était en colère ou effrayés? Ou était-ce simplement parce qu'ils le haïssaient? Mais la vérité, c'est qu'il était coincé dans cet enfer parce que ses parents avaient été assez stupides pour se saouler et mourir dans un accident de voiture. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils lui ont dit quand il leur a demandé, mais de toute façon ... il savait qu'ils mentaient.

Parfois, il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose à leur sujet, mais tout ce qu'il pouvait se rappeler était un éclair de lumière verte et une douleur intense sur son front, là où était sa cicatrice.

Un bruit de l'horloge à l'extérieur, dans le salon, surpris Harry et il se rendit compte qu'il avait 6 ans!

Il sentit une araignée se déplaçant sur son bras et mis fin à son existence souhaitant pouvoir faire la même chose à son cher oncle Vernon comme cadeau d'anniversaire. Cela serait un juste retour des choses en contrepartie de la torture qu'il avait subie.

Oui, c'est la seule chose qui pouvait décrire sa vie jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la torture. Les Dursley ne l'avaient jamais vraiment battu très fort mais ça ne les empêchaient pas de le gifler ou l'insulter quand ils en avaient envie. Parfois, quand son oncle était de très mauvaise humeur, il le frappait au visage ou le frappait avec une ceinture ou même l'étranglait jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte qu'il pourrait le tuer et ne le laisse s'en aller. Le résultat était un garçon de 6 ans trop mûr pour son âge et qui ne trouvait jamais aucune raison de sourire.

Mais tout cela allait changer, alors qu'il succombait au sommeil. Le lendemain allait être un point tournant dans la vie d'Harry Potter.

-X-x-x-x-x-

Tap Tap tap. Tap Tap tap tap!

"Toi! Réveille-toi! Tu a du travail à faire! ... debout !"cria sa tante Pétunia.

Harry se leva en sursaut le cœur battant à tout rompre !

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça !

Il avait fait un rêve très étrange et cela lui avait semblé si réel! Il essaya de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé mais ne se souvenait que vaguement d'avoir vu quelqu'un devant lui, puis un éclair de lumière verte et ... et une voix maléfique riant à haute voix dans sa tête !

Il entendit sa tante crier et taper la porte encore une fois.

Ignorant le bruit, Harry se leva lentement en grognant. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Peut-être que Dudley l'avait frappé avec sa batte de cricket pendant qu'il dormait et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il prit rapidement une douche et s'habilla. Il alla rapidement à la cuisine avant que sa tante ne puisse se plaindre. Il lui était difficile de cuisiner sachant que sa tête arrivait à peine au comptoir.

"Utilise la chaise imbécile," brusqua Pétunia le regardant se démener.

"Dudley l'a cassée tante Pétunia."

"Ne me mens pas!" dit-elle méchamment en le giflant.

La joue d'Harry le brûlait alors qu'il retenait ses larmes.

"Il n'y a pas de chaise tante Pétunia," dit-il encore une fois.

Elle pinça les lèvres. "Va voir ton oncle alors. Il te donnera tes corvées pour la journée."

Harry obéit et se rendit à la salle à manger où son oncle lisait son journal et Dudley engloutissait les restes de la veille.

"Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia te demande de me donner mes corvées."

"Eh bien le monstre, aujourd'hui tu va tondre le gazon et arracher les mauvaises herbes du jardin !" dit son oncle.

"Oui, oncle Vernon." Harry répondit d'une voix monotone.

Il alla lentement au garage pour prendre les outils nécessaires et commença à faire son travail.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Il était midi quand il s'allongea sur l'herbe, son estomac vide et sa tête douloureuse à cause de la chaleur et de l'humidité. Il entendit sa tante crier pour lui dire de venir à l'intérieur pour le déjeuner.

Il lava rapidement ses mains et son visage et s'assit pour le déjeuner.

Il avala son soi-disant repas et était sur le point d'aller dans le jardin quand son oncle l'appela. "Vas tondre la pelouse. Je veux que la pelouse soit complètement plate sinon tu passeras une semaine dans le placard!"

Harry grogna en signe de protestation mais se tut rapidement lorsqu'il vit sa tante le fusiller du regard. "Elle ressemble à un cheval ratatiné quand elle fait ça. Ils ne peuvent pas me donner un jour de congé? Qui fait travailler quelqu'un le jour de son anniversaire de toute façon" pensa-t-il amèrement.

Trois heures plus tard, il était assis sur la balançoire dans la cour après avoir terminé toutes ses corvées pour la journée et pensais à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. C'était une bonne journée pour une fois, sans être trop affamé ou corrigé par l'oncle Vernon.

Il s'asseyait souvent seul dans la cour quand Dudley et ses amis n'y était pas. Il n'avait pas d'amis parce que tout le monde le voyait comme le monstre de Privet Drive et quelles bon parents permettrait à leurs enfants de jouer avec un monstre?

Harry pensait à son dernier rêve et essaya de s'en rappeler. Il avait bien commencé mais était devenus effrayant et bizarre avant qu'il ne se réveille. Au début, il y avait trois hommes debout en train de discuter et rire et l'un d'eux lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau ! Il se demandait si c'était son père. Il se souvint qu'ils parlaient de lui et de comment il deviendrait un grand ... quelque chose. Puis il y avait quelque chose au sujet d'un sorcier? Complètement absurde, pensa-t-il. Et puis elle arriva, une belle femme aux cheveux roux leur disant de sortir. Il entendit un des hommes appeler l'autre Patmol ou quelque chose comme ça.

Puis le rêve changea et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était une femme crié à l'aide et un rire cruel, et une lumière verte. Puis il vit le visage le plus horrible et dégoûtant qu'il ait jamais vu. Le visage pointa un bâton sur lui et dit quelque chose. Après ça il ressentit une douleur intense au front, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Soupirant, il se leva encore plongé dans ses pensées et commença à marcher vers la maison.

Mais le pire arriva.

Il entendit quelqu'un crier: «Hé le monstre!" C'était l'un des amis de Dudley.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais en dehors de ton placard quatre yeux!" cria son cousin.

«Va-t'en Dudley, je ne suis pas d'humeur», déclara Harry courageusement.

"Aww, le pauvre petit Harry est triste ..." railla Julien, un ami de Dudley, et ils commencèrent à rire.

"Eh bien, pourquoi ne pas jouer à Chasse au Harry!" cria un autre. "OUAIS!" crièrent-il et commencèrent à courir après Harry.

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond et il se retrouva à courir, son rêve oublié ..., tout ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là était de s'éloigner de Dudley et sa bande et d'éviter de se faire tabasser, une fois de plus.

Soudainement, il trébucha sur une plante et tomba à plat ventre. «Merde,» fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit avant que la bande de Dudley ne le rattrape. Ils commencèrent à lui donner des coups de pied et des coups de poing tout en riant et en lui criant des insultes.

Harry sentait que son corps était littéralement en feu et tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était que ça s'arrête. Il pria pour que quelqu'un ne vienne les arrêter, mais personne ne vint.

Il vit le couple du numéro 7 passer par là et il les regarda avec des yeux suppliants mais ils le regardèrent avec dédain et passèrent devant lui. Harry se sentit enragé. Il vit la jambe de Dudley s'approcher de son visage et il ferma les yeux et leva ses mains pour tenter de contrer la jambe de son cousin.

Mais la douleur ne vint pas.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit Dudley entouré de ses amis gémissant contre le mur.

«Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait sale monstre ! T'es trop mort", cria Piers Polkiss. "Allez les gars ramenons Dudley à la maison", déclara un autre et ils disparurent lentement vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive.

Pendant ce temps l'esprit d'Harry tournait à 1000 km/h.

"Oh non! Quelque chose de bizarre est encore arrivée! Est-ce que je devrais y retourner ou pas? Oncle Vernon va me tuer!" se dit Harry tremblant de douleur et de peur. "Oh non, oh non, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'arrive à moi! ... Je te déteste Dudley!"

Il couru vers le parc et s'y assis, essayant de se calmer et d'ignorer la douleur se répandant à travers son corps meurtri.

"OK calme-toi Harry. Tu vas bien, tu es toujours en vie alors calme toi", pensa-t-il. "Maintenant réfléchis, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé. OK d'abord, je suis tombé et Dudley et sa bande ont commencé à me frapper. Puis j'ai vu la jambe de Dudley s'approcher de mon visage et c'est là que c'est arrivé» dit-il à haute voix.

Maintenant qu'il était calme, il se rendit compte que quand la jambe de Dudley s'était approchée, il avait sentit un léger picotement dans sa poitrine puis ca c'était répandu dans son corps, et Dudley avait fait un vol plané en arrière. «Est-ce que c'était ce fourmillement qui provoquait ces choses» se demanda-il.

Puis il se souvint de son rêve de la nuit dernière et tout à coup les mots dits dans le rêve devinrent clairs. "Il deviendra un grand sorcier quand il sera grand"

C'est ce que l'homme qui lui ressemblait avait dit! Pouvait-il faire de la magie?

"Attends, attends. Qu'est-ce que tu dis ! La magie n'existe pas. Tante Pétunia te là déjà dit plusieurs fois!" se dit-il. "Mais depuis quand dit-elle la vérité», se demanda-il à nouveau. "Elle ne voulait peut-être pas que je sache que je peux faire de la magie, et mes parents n'étaient peut-être pas des alcooliques!"

Harry tremblait d'excitation et décida de trouver un moyen d'utiliser ce nouveau pouvoir !

Soudainement, toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait disparue pour être remplacée par de la peur. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas dire à sa tante et son oncle ce qu'il venait de réaliser, et il savait qu'il allait être puni pour ce qu'il avait fait à Dudley. Il savait qu'il allait souffrir dans le placard pendant longtemps et qu'il allait être privé de nourriture pendant quelques jours et s'il avait de la chance son oncle ne le tabasserait peut-être pas, mais depuis quand la chance était-elle de son côté.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers la maison se préparant mentalement pour ce qui allait arriver

-X-x-x-x-x-x-

30 minutes plus tard, il était jeté dans le placard son corps endolori et à peine conscient. Il ne pouvait plus sentir son bras gauche et il pouvait sentir ses côtes cassées se déplacé quand il essaya de se tourner sur son petit matelas. Il savait que son dos saignait et il était sûr d'avoir perdu une dent.

Harry craqua soudainement et se mis à pleurer. Il n'avait jamais été battu aussi violemment par sa famille et malgré sa haine pour eux, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Par qui, lui même ne savait pas.

«Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça, n'ai-je pas été un bon fils», dit-il, en essuyant les larmes coulant sur son menton. Lentement, il s'endormit rêvant d'apprendre à utiliser la magie et de ne plus jamais se faire battre. Demain, il ferait de son mieux pour maîtriser ce don incroyable qu'il avait.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Le matin suivant, quand Harry se réveilla, la douleur avait disparue! Il était émerveillé. Puis il se rendit compte que sa magie avait du le guérir. Il se rappela les événements d'hier et ses yeux s'assombrir de colère.

La porte de son placard s'ouvrit brusquement et sa tante le regarda, surpris qu'il semble en pleine forme. Elle avait l'intention de l'emmener à l'hôpital. Après tout, cela ne serait pas pratique si les voisins le voyaient dans l'état où il était, mais il s'avérait que ce n'était pas nécessaire! "Monte à l'étage et lave toi, tu n'auras pas de petit déjeuner et tu resteras dans ton placard jusqu'à l'heure du dîner."

"Oui tante Pétunia," dit-il calmement.

Cela lui convenait très bien comme ça il avait toute la journée pour apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Il se lava et pris un morceau de papier dans la chambre de Dudley et retourna à son placard.

Il décida d'essayer de faire léviter le morceau de papier en essayant d'utiliser le picotement. Il mit le papier en face de lui et essaya de le faire flotter en se concentrant sur le morceau de papier et en désirant le faire flotter dans les airs à l'aide de son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'un des films d'arts martiaux que Dudley regardait et se rappela les techniques qu'ils utilisaient pour focaliser leur esprit.

«Pense à un endroit où tu es complètement en paix. Imagine-toi là-bas et laisse ton corps se détendre."

C'est tout ce dont il se souvenait mais c'était suffisant.

Après 3 heures à essayer de le faire flotter, il abandonna et se demanda pourquoi ça ne marchait pas. Il n'avait pas sentit le picotement non plus. Il se rendit compte qu'il devrait d'abord essayer de sentir le picotement, puis essayer de faire flotter le papier. Alors, il ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir le picotement en méditant. Cependant, après 15 minutes de méditation, il ne sentait toujours rien. Maintenant, il était frustré, quand il ne le voulait pas il sentait le picotement mais pas quand il le voulait.

Pourquoi?

Après quelques minutes de réflexion silencieuse, il s'en rendit compte, le picotement était magique et s'il était un sorcier, alors la magie devait couler à l'intérieure de son corps comme le chakra dans les dessins animé de ninja.

Donc, s'il voulait sentir le picotement alors il devait atteindre la magie qui était dans son sang!

Donc, une fois encore, il ferma les yeux et, cette fois, il essaya de ressentir la magie en lui.

Mais rien ne se passa. Il continua à essayer pendant une heure, mais il n'y avait toujours aucun résultat.

Frustré, il frappa le mur de son poing. Il le frappa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça marche pas!" s'écria-t-il en larmes. "Pourquoi?"

La porte du placard s'ouvrit brusquement et sa tante le traîna dans le couloir par l'oreille, ignorant ses cris de douleur.

«Pour qui te prends tu pour faire un tel vacarme!"

Harry lui lança un regard de haine pure à travers ses yeux remplis de larmes.

Pétunia ressentit un frisson de peur en voyant les yeux d'Harry. Aucun enfant de 6 ans ne devrait avoir un tel regard, pensa-t-elle.

Mais c'est ta faute n'est-ce pas Pétunia, dit une voix désagréable à l'arrière de sa tête.

Elle l'ignora.

"Monte à l'étage et lave toi, tu as l'air répugnant,» dit-elle et s'éloigna.

Harry resta là pendant une minute, essayant de se calmer, en prenant de grandes respirations. Il alla alors tranquillement à l'étage avec une détermination renouvelée. Il apprendrait à utiliser la magie ou il mourrait en essayant.

Il ne laisserait plus jamais les Dursley l'humilier et le traiter comme un esclave.

Plus jamais

_**Un mois plus tard**_

Il l'avait fait. Il avait finalement senti sa magie. Il se sentait complètement en paix et se sentait comme s'il flottait dans un endroit sans règles. Il se sentait flotter paisiblement jusqu'à ce qu'il vit une balle de glace multicolore flotter librement dans cet espace. Harry était complètement séduit par sa beauté et continua à s déplacer vers elle.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus, il ne pouvait rien voir d'autre que la balle avait l'impression qu'elle l'appelait. Puis, quand il l'atteint, il souleva lentement sa main et toucha la balle.

A l'instant où il l'a toucha, il eu l'impression que de la glace se répandait dans son corps, lui donnait un sentiment de puissance et de calme. Puis vint le picotement.

Il ouvra ensuite ses yeux et, avec la magie coulant dans son corps, essaya de faire flotter le papier. Il réussit à faire flotter le papier à quelques centimètres au dessus de son matelas, mais il retomba soudainement et Harry fut tiré hors de son état de transe.

Il se sentait tellement excité de l'avoir fait! Il avait fait bouger le papier! Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était les vagues d'épuisement qui suivie. Il avait l'impression d'avoir traverser tout Londres, en courant, en moins de 5 minutes! Il rit et fut remplis d'un sentiment d'accomplissement et de victoire.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas le garder en l'air pendant plus de deux secondes et se sentait encore très fatigué.

"Cela va demander beaucoup de pratique et de temps», se dit-il riant comme une fillette de 3 ans. Il s'allongea sur son matelas réfléchissant, plus vite il apprendrait à utiliser ses pouvoirs, plus vite il pourrait se défendre de caïd comme Dudley et être mieux traités par les Dursley.

"Oui, tout allais aller mieux maintenant", pensa-il joyeusement, alors qu'il basculait dans le monde des rêves heureux.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le prochain chapitre arrivera mardi normalement

Ciao


	3. Chapitre 3 La lettre

_******Disclaimer: **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious._

_**Chapitre 3- La lettre**_

_**Cinq ans plus tard**_

C'était l'aube lorsque une paire d'yeux vert s'ouvrirent lentement, clignèrent trois fois et regardèrent autour de la salle. Puis Harry Potter se leva et traîna des pieds vers la salle de bain avant que Dudley ne se réveille et termine toute l'eau chaude.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il revint dans la chambre rafraîchit. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et pensa aux trois dernières années de sa vie.

Harry avait déménagé dans la plus petite chambre de la maison il y avait plus de trois ans quand il avait enfin appris à utiliser et à contrôler sa magie dans une certaine mesure sans s'épuiser.

Il avait demandé à son oncle de le laisser prendre la plus petite chambre de la maison parce qu'il sentait que le placard devenait trop petit pour lui. Bien que ce n'étais pas censé être une chambre d'enfant de toute façon!

Le visage de son oncle était devenu pourpre et il avait essayé de le frapper pour oser poser une telle question mais sa main avait survolée la tête d'Harry. La raison de son échec était qu'il flottait à deux mètres au-dessus du sol! Puis il avait été jeté à travers le salon et avait atterrit sur le sol sans ménagement. Cela avait obtenu l'attention de son oncle et sa tante et bientôt Harry se trouva être l'heureux propriétaire d'une vraie chambre avec une fenêtre et une salle de bains.

Effectuer cet effort avait laissé Harry léthargique pendant quelques jours,

mais il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait et sa vie était devenue un peu plus facile.

Ce petit incident avait été suffisant pour que les Dursley commencent à être civil envers lui quand ils le voyaient ou juste l'ignorer, ce qui lui convenait très bien.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

«Ça y est ? Tu es levé ?» Demanda la voix de sa tante.

«Ouais, ouais. Je descends dans une minute», grommela Harry

«Allez, dépêche-toi, et je ne veux pas que tu fasses ton... tu sais quoi. Tout doit être absolument parfait le jour de l'anniversaire de Dudley».

Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Dudley! Comment avait-il pu oublier!

Il savait qu'il ferait mieux de bien se comporter ou sinon magie ou pas, il se retrouverait à la rue avant d'avoir le temps de protester.

Il descendit et trouva tous les Dursley autour d'une pile de cadeaux, tous pour son cochon de cousin nommé Dudley. Il s'assit tranquillement et manga son petit-déjeuner en regardant Dudley compter ses cadeaux. Son visage s'assombrit. "Trente-sept", dit-il en devenant rouge "Ca fait un de moins que l'année dernière!"

Tante Pétunia, sentant une crise déclara rapidement «Et nous allons encore t'acheter deux autres cadeaux, quand nous sortirons tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, mon petit agneau ? Deux autres cadeaux. Ça te va ?»

Dudley réfléchit un bon moment. Apparemment, c'était un exercice difficile. Enfin, il dit lentement, «Donc, j'en aurai trente… trente…» «Trente-neuf, mon canard adoré,» dit la tante Pétunia. «Bon, dans ce cas, ça va. »

Dudley se laissa tomber lourdement sur une chaise et attrapa le paquet le plus proche.

L'oncle Vernon eut un petit rire.

«Le petit bonhomme en veut pour son argent, comme son père. C'est très bien, Dudley !» dit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils.

Le téléphone sonna et Pétunia répondit.

Harry remarqua que son expression était passée de joyeuse à déconfit.

«Mauvaise nouvelle, Vernon. Mrs Figg s'est cassé une jambe. Elle ne pourra pas le prendre,» dit-elle en montrant Harry d'un signe de tête.

«Et ton amie… comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ? Ah oui, Yvonne…»

«Elle est en vacances à Majorque, répliqua sèchement la tante Pétunia.

«Eh bien on dirait qu'on va devoir prendre le garçon avec nous, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser dans à la maison. Dieu seul sait ce qui en adviendra si nous faisons cela,» dit-elle en regardant son oncle.

Dudley se mit à pleurer bruyamment. En fait, il ne pleurait pas pour de bon. Il y avait des années qu'il ne versait plus de vraies larmes, mais il savait que dès qu'il commençait à se tordre le visage en gémissant, sa mère était prête à lui accorder tout ce qu'il voulait.

«Mon Dudlynouchet adoré, ne pleure pas. Maman ne va pas le laisser gâcher ta plus belle journée,» s'écria Pétunia en le serrant dans ses bras.

«Je… veux… pas… qu'il… vienne !» hurla Dudley d'une voix secouée de faux sanglots. «Il gâche… toujours tout!»

Dudley adressa alors à Harry un horrible sourire entre les bras de sa mère. Au même moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. «Oh, mon Dieu, les voilà !» dit précipitamment la tante Pétunia. Un instant plus tard, Piers Polkiss, le meilleur ami de Dudley, entra dans la maison avec sa mère. Dudley cessa aussitôt sa comédie.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry, qui n'en croyait pas sa chance, était assis à l'arrière de la voiture des Dursley, en compagnie de Piers et Dudley. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il allait visiter le zoo. Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas trouvé d'autre solution que de l'emmener avec eux, mais avant de partir, l'oncle Vernon avait pris Harry à part.

"Mon garçon, je ne veux pas de tes bizarrerie aujourd'hui, tu m'entends! Tu te tiens tranquille et tu n'auras pas de corvée demain, tu comprends?"

«C'est d'accord, mais seulement si Dudley ne me pousse pas à bout," dit fermement Harry.

Le visage de Vernon vira au bleu, mais il fit un bref signe de tête et rentra dans la voiture faisant signe à Harry de le suivre.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'Harry n'avait pas passé une matinée aussi agréable. Il prenait la précaution de se tenir un peu à l'écart des Dursley pour pouvoir observer les animaux tranquillement.

Ils déjeunèrent au restaurant du zoo. Après le déjeuner, ils allèrent voir les reptiles au vivarium. L'endroit était sombre et frais, avec des cages de verre éclairées qui s'alignaient le long des murs.

Derrière les vitres, on voyait toutes sortes de lézards et de serpents qui rampaient et ondulaient sur des morceaux de pierre ou de bois. Dudley et Piers voulaient voir d'énormes cobras au venin mortel et de gros pythons capables de broyer un homme dans leur étreinte. Dudley ne mit pas longtemps à dénicher le plus grand serpent du vivarium. Il était si long qu'il aurait pu s'enrouler deux fois autour de la voiture de l'oncle Vernon et la réduire en un petit tas de ferraille, mais pour l'instant, il ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenter ce genre d'exploit. En fait, il dormait profondément.

Le nez collé contre la vitre, Dudley contemplait les anneaux luisants du reptile. «Fais-le bouger,» dit-il à son père d'une voix geignarde. L'oncle Vernon tapota la vitre, mais le serpent ne bougea pas. «Recommence,» ordonna Dudley. L'oncle Vernon donna de petits coups secs sur la vitre, mais le serpent continua de dormir.

«On s'ennuie, ici,» marmonna Dudley en s'éloignant d'un pas traînant.

Le serpent ouvrit soudain ses petits yeux brillants. Lentement, très lentement, il leva la tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au même niveau que celle de Harry.

Et il lui fit un clin d'œil.

Harry resta bouche bée. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le regardait, puis il adressa à son tour un clin d'œil au serpent.

Le reptile fit un signe de tête en direction de l'oncle Vernon et de Dudley, puis il leva les yeux au plafond et dit à Harry «J'ai droit à ça sans arrêt.»

"Ça doit être vraiment agaçant. " Murmura Harry à travers la vitre se sentant déconcerté de parler à un serpent. "D'où tu viens ?"

Le serpent pointa le bout de la queue vers le petit écriteau apposé à côté de la vitre.

"Boa constrictor - Brésil," lut Harry. "C'était bien, là-bas?" demanda-t-il.

"Je n'ai jamais été là-bas" répondit le serpent "Je suis né et j'ai grandi dans ce zoo"

«Oh, c'est triste, bien je ferais mieux d'y aller avant que quelqu'un me voit parler avec un serpent et ne flippe, parce que je suis sûr de ne jamais avoir entendu parler de quelqu'un qui parle aux serpents... au revoir!"

"Adios Amigo ..., j'espère que nous nous reverrons," siffla le serpent alors qu'Harry s'éloignait vers l'oncle Vernon. Il vit alors Piers le regarder bizarrement.

"Tu parlais au serpent, n'est-ce pas? Je t'ai entendu siffler", a déclaré Piers.

Harry le regarda simplement et s'éloigna en pensant à ce que Piers venaient de dire. Parlait-il une langue différente ou Piers se moquait-il simplement de lui comme il le faisait habituellement.

-X-x-x-x-x-

_**Quelques semaines plus tard**_

Au petit déjeuner, une odeur pestilentielle se dégageait d'une grande bassine posée dans l'évier de la cuisine, Harry s'approcha et vit de vieux vêtements qui flottaient dans une eau grisâtre.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» demanda-t-il à la tante Pétunia. «C'est ton nouvel uniforme», dit-elle. «Ah bon ?» s'étonna Harry en regardant à nouveau la bassine. «Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait le faire tremper dans l'eau».

«Ne fais pas l'idiot», répondit sèchement la tante Pétunia. «J'ai teint en gris des vieilles affaires de Dudley. Ça te suffira bien comme uniforme, il ne sera guère différent des autres».

Harry en doutait, mais il était inutile de discuter. Il se demanda à quoi il ressemblerait, là-dedans, le jour de la rentrée. On aurait dit des morceaux de peau arrachés à un vieil éléphant.

Dudley et l'oncle Vernon entrèrent dans la cuisine en fronçant le nez à cause de l'odeur que répandait la bassine. L'oncle Vernon ouvrit son journal comme à l'ordinaire et Dudley donna sur la table un coup de sa canne dont il ne se séparait plus. C'était vraiment un enfant gâté.

Ils entendirent alors le facteur glisser le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres de la porte d'entrée.

«Va chercher le courrier, Dudley», dit l'oncle Vernon sans lever le nez de son journal.

«Harry n'a qu'à y aller,» dit Dudley.

«Va chercher le courrier, Harry.»

«Dudley n'a qu'à y aller», dit Harry.

«Donne-lui un coup de canne, Dudley».

Harry évita la canne et alla chercher le courrier. Il y avait trois lettres : une carte postale de Marge, la sœur de l'oncle Vernon, qui était en vacances à l'île de Wight, une enveloppe de papier kraft qui devait être une facture et… une lettre pour Harry !

_**M. H. Potter**_

_**La chambre la plus petite**_

_**4 Privet Drive**_

_**Little Whinging**_

_**Surrey**_

L'enveloppe, lourde et épaisse, était faite d'un parchemin jauni et l'adresse était écrite à l'encre vert émeraude. Il n'y avait pas de timbre.

En retournant l'enveloppe, les mains tremblantes, Harry vit un sceau de cire frappé d'un écusson qui représentait un aigle, un lion, un blaireau et un serpent entourant la lettre «P».

«Dépêche-toi, mon garçon,» cria l'oncle Vernon dans la cuisine. «Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu regardes s'il n'y a pas de lettre piégée»?

Sa plaisanterie le fit éclater de rire.

Harry cacha rapidement la lettre dans son pantalon, sachant que son oncle voudrait la lire en premier, et pris les lettres restantes à la cuisine. Il les remit à son oncle tranquillement. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour lire sa lettre, se demandant qui pouvait bien le connaître !

Harry verrouilla sa chambre et sortit sa lettre pour la lire ne remarquant pas le hibou assis juste en dehors de sa fenêtre. Il brisa le sceau et en sortit deux parchemins épais et commença à lire.

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

Directeur : Albus Dumbledore (Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)

Cher Mr Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité. La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard.

Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués.

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe_

«C'est quoi ce délire!» se demanda Harry. Il prit l'autre parchemin et se mit à lire

_**COLLÈGE POUDLARD - ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**_

**Uniforme**

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année devront obligatoirement être équipés :

1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal

2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)

3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)

4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)

Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève.

**Livres et manuels**

Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :

_Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1_), par Miranda Fauconnette

_Histoire de la magie_, par Bathilda Tourdesac

_Magie théorique_, par Adalbert Lasornette

_Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants_, par Emeric G. Changé

_Mille herbes et champignons ma__giques_, par Phyllida Augirolle

_Potions __magiques_, par Arsenius Beaulitron

_Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques_, par Norbert Dragonneau

_Forces obscures_ : comment s'en protéger, par Quentin Jentremble.

Fournitures

1 baguette magique

1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)

1 boite de fioles en verre ou cristal

1 télescope

1 balance en cuivre

Les élèves peuvent également emporter un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud.

IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISES À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAI.

Harry était choqué ... Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux! Il y avait une école pour sorciers comme lui! Zut alors, il y avait d'autres sorciers dans le monde, et dire qu'il pensait qu'il était le seul à avoir de tels pouvoirs! Il tremblait d'excitation et il lut la lettre encore et encore!

C'était comme un rêve devenu réalité! Attends voir, pensa t-il tout à coup. Ils attendaient sa chouette au plus tard le 31 Juillet? "Est-ce que je dois leur écrire une lettre ou quoi?" pensa t-il à haute voix.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd sur sa fenêtre et repéra le hibou dehors. Il sauta de son lit et tomba à genoux. Il ouvrit la fenêtre d'une main et se frotta les genoux de l'autre. La chouette vola à l'intérieur, se posa sur sa table et tendit la patte.

Harry la regarda étrangement et demanda "Tu veux que je leurs envois une lettre, maintenant?" Un hululement lui donna tout la confirmation dont il avait besoin. Très vite, il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo et écrivit:

_Cher Professeur McGonagall,_

_J'ai reçu votre lettre et je serai très heureux d'étudier à Poudlard à partir du 1er Septembre. Cependant, je ne sais pas où trouver mon uniforme et le reste des fournitures._

_Je serais heureux si vous pouviez envoyer quelqu'un dans la journée de demain afin que je puisse aller acheter mes affaires._

_Vous remerciant d'avance_

_Cordialement_

_Harry James Potter_

"Ouais, ça sonne bien,» dit Harry en relisant la lettre. Il l'enroula ensuite et l'attacha au hibou qui s'envola immédiatement dans le ciel.

Il regarda par la fenêtre et éclata de rire. Le bonheur semblait rayonner hors de lui! «Je vais apprendre la magie! Et qui sait, je pourrais me faire des amis pour une fois dans ma vie! Et le meilleur de tous, plus de Dursley! Que pourrais-je vouloir de plus!" se dit-il, encore étourdi par l'excitation. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'annoncer la nouvelle au Dursley et les convaincre de le laisser y aller, peut-être même, sans qu'il ait à utiliser sa magie contre eux.

Il prit de grandes respirations, compta jusqu'à dix et se calma. Il se concentra sur sa magie sachant qu'il allait en avoir besoin s'il voulait que sa conversation avec sa tante et son oncle se passe sans blessures majeurs.

Harry remit la lettre dans l'enveloppe et descendit. Tous les Dursley étaient assis devant la télévision et regardaient un film.

"Hum. Tante Pétunia, Oncle Vernon?"

Il n'obtient aucune réponse, donc d'une voix plus forte dit-il encore une fois, «oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia!"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux mon garçon », grogna son oncle regardant toujours la télé "Euh j'ai. ... Euh reçu une lettre aujourd'hui."

La réaction fut spontanée, immédiatement sa tante s'étrangla et son oncle tomba du canapé alors que Dudley regardait toujours la télé comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire," grogna Vernon. "J'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, m'acceptant à Poudlard, une école de magie", déclara Harry.

"Que Que ... ... QUOI!" bafouille son oncle.

«Et,» dit Harry en haussant la voix : «Quelqu'un viendra me chercher demain." il remit la lettre à sa tante qui regarda l'enveloppe comme en transe.

"COMMENT OSES-TU! COMMENT OSES-TU DESCENDRE ET ASSUMER QUE NOUS T'ENVERRONS DANS CETTE ECOLE DE CINGLE POUR APPRENDRE DIEU NE SAIT QUOI! TU IRAS A STONEWALL, TU M'ENTENDS! "

Harry se tenait simplement là à attendre que son oncle finisse son monologue. «Ta finis», lui demanda-t-il.

"Quoi?" demanda son oncle toujours haletant après cette diatribe.

"Je t'ai demandé si t'avais finis de crier parce peu importe ce que vous faites, j'ai l'intention d'y aller et si vous essayez de m'en empêcher ... et bien je suis sûr que vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé il y a trois ans n'est-ce pas,» dit Harry une menace évidente dans sa voix.

Son oncle et sa tante restèrent immobiles, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi dire "Écoutes moi bien mon garçon," gronda son oncle, mais Harry leva ses mains et fit léviter les deux Dursley et dit: "Tu disais?"

Son oncle et sa tante avait maintenant l'air terrifié par l'exploit d'Harry, mais Dudley n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qui se passait et regardait toujours son film. Harry se tenait juste là attendant que son oncle dise quelque chose. Il se mit à transpirer un peu, sachant qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de tenir beaucoup plus longtemps.

"D'accord, d'accord," cria sa tante paniquant et finalement retrouvant sa voix.

"Pétunia?" gémit son oncle.

"S'il te plaît poses nous et tu pourras aller à ton ... ton école de monstre !"

Harry sourit victorieusement et reposa les deux Dursley. Son oncle, maintenant de retour sur la terre ferme, prit son courage à deux main et se rua vers Harry, mais se trouva incapable de bouger quand Harry leva les mains et lui fit percuter le mur du salon. Son oncle gémit de douleur.

"Demain, un professeur m'emmènera acheter mes affaires. Je m'en irais le 1er Septembre et vous ne me verrez plus jusqu'à l'été prochain», dit Harry, regardant sa tante droit dans les yeux, sachant qu'ils seraient vraiment heureux de se débarrasser de lui.

Elle hocha la tête doucement et se précipita vers Vernon pour voir s'il allait bien.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il venait de remporter une importante bataille. Il essuya la sueur coulant le long de son front à cause de toute la magie qu'il venait de faire et alla s'allonger sur son lit, sachant que le lendemain serait le plus beau jour de sa vie!

Pendant tout ce temps Dudley était toujours assis sur le canapé à regarder son film, ignorant qu'une conversation avait eu lieu juste derrière et que son père avait été presque assommé.

Dans le genre aveugle on ne fait pas mieux.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voila Voila

_**Un petit aperçu du prochain chapitre**_: McGonnagall vient chercher Harry pour l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse. Harry reçoit sa baguette et une explication de la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas la baguette sœur de Tom


	4. Chapter 4 Le Chemin de Traverse

Salut! Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier ce qui ont laissé des review. C'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce que les gens pense de l'histoire.

J'espère que vous apprécierais ce chapitre

**********Disclaimer: **Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.

******Chapitre 4 – Le Chemin de Traverse**

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla se sentant très heureux et excité. Aujourd'hui était le jour où la sorcière, probablement ce professeur McGonagall, allait venir le rencontrer! Il sauta de son lit, se lava rapidement et se changea.

Il portait un jean bleu foncé et un vieux t-shirt gris, un des rares vêtements qui lui allait bien. Il essaya de se peigner les cheveux, mais c'était peine perdue ils ne restaient jamais en place! Ils ne poussaient jamais non plus sachant qu'il avait la même coupe depuis 6 ans!

Trente minutes plus tard, il se fit une assiette d'œufs durs, du pain grillé et du bacon et sortit dans le jardin pour profiter du lever du soleil et avoir un bon petit déjeuner paisible.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-

Il était neuf heures et Harry commençait à s'inquiéter car il n'y avait toujours aucun signe de quelqu'un ressemblant vaguement à une sorcière ou un sorcier alors qu'il passait la tête par la fenêtre pour au moins la dixième fois ce matin.

En rentrant à l'intérieur, il vit son oncle et sa tante assit dans le salon ayant l'air très nerveux et vêtus de leurs plus beaux habits! Harry dut réprimer un ricanement. Faites confiance au Dursley pour essayer d'impressionner tout humain se présentant à leur porte.

Puis c'est arrivé. La sonnette de la porte retentit! Il courut à la porte, et l'ouvrit. Il vit une femme ayant l'air très stricte.

Elle avait des cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon, des lunettes carrées, son visage avait beaucoup de rides et elle avait les lèvres les plus minces qu'il n'ait jamais vue!

Il se tenait là, bouche bée, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et Harry sortit de son état de transe. "Oh désolé ... hum ... vous êtes?" lui demanda-t-il. «Je suis le professeur McGonagall et vous devez être Harry James Potter."

"Oh ouais, ouais, je suis lui, je veux dire que je suis Harry Potter et vous êtes la directrice adjointe de Poudlard! Êtes-vous ici pour m'emmener acheter mes affaires! Où allons-nous aller? ... Les magasins à Londres ou ailleurs ... .? Oh attendez, attendez, où sont mes manières, s'il vous plaît entrer Professeur, voulez-vous boire quelque chose? " Harry dit tout cela en une seule fois, incapable de contenir son excitation.

Le professeur le regarda fixement après son long discours, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Harry l'entraîna dans la maison et la conduit au salon où les Dursley étaient assis.

"Tante Pétunia, oncle Vernon,» dit Harry officiellement. «C'est le professeur McGonagall, elle est la directrice adjointe de Poudlard."

"Bonjour Pétunia, ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu", déclara le professeur regardant sa tante. Pétunia hocha juste la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

«Voulez-vous quelque chose à boire professeur?" demanda Harry à nouveau.

"Oui de l'eau s'il vous plaît."

Harry couru pratiquement à la cuisine pour lui chercher un verre d'eau. Quand il revint, elle était assise confortablement sur l'un des canapés et les deux Dursley étaient debout aussi loin que possible d'elle. Il lui donna le verre et la regarda le boire.

«Alors, quand partons-nous? Y allons-nous maintenant? Comment allons-nous y aller? Où est l'école? Quelle est sa taille?" mais il s'arrêta quand elle leva la main lui signalant de s'arrêter. Il la regarda attendant avec impatience les réponses à ses questions.

Elle lui sourit et dit: «Vous avez beaucoup de questions." Harry la regarda et attendit qu'elle y réponde. "Eh bien ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai rencontré beaucoup d'enfants qui étaient tout aussi impatients que vous l'êtes."

«Je ne veux pas le savoir, je veux en savoir plus sur l'école!"

McGonagall eut l'air amusé. "La patience est une importante vertu Mr Potter, et quant à vos questions précédentes, nous allons d'abord aller à la maison d'un certain Mr. Austin car je dois aller chercher un autre enfant et puis nous irons acheter vos affaires. Quant à Poudlard, c'est en Ecosse et pour sa taille ... Eh bien, vous verrez ça par vous-même. "

«Maintenant êtes-vous prêt à partir», lui demanda-t-elle. Harry hocha la tête.

"Mme Dursley, M. Dursley," s'adressa-t-elle à sa tante et son oncle, «Je reviendrai avec votre neveu dans le courant de la soirée. Vous devrez l'emmener à la gare King's Cross le 1er septembre pour qu'il puisse prendre son train pour Poudlard. Il y aura de courtes vacances de Noël dans lequel il peut revenir vous rendre visite ... ou pas. L'année se terminera quelque part autour de Juin et il devra retourner à la maison pour les vacances d'été. S'il rompt les règles de l'école, une lettre vous sera envoyée pour vous en informer et à la fin de chaque année, nous vous ferons parvenir son livret scolaire ".

"Il ne peut pas rester à l'école pendant l'été aussi?" interrogea l'oncle Vernon

"Non Monsieur Dursley, il ne peut pas,» dit-elle plissant les yeux: «C'est contre les règles de l'école. Maintenant ai-je été assez clair?"

«Oui, oui, maintenant emmener le garçon et foutez le camp de ma maison», ricana l'oncle Vernon.

Professeur McGonagall les regarda avec dégoût avant de se retourner vers Harry . «Allons-y petit , nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire."

"Je ne suis pas petit," dit Harry agacé.

"Oui, oui, bien sur," dit-elle distraitement. "Maintenant, allons-y ."

Elle le conduisit dans un coin isolé de la rue. Elle sortit un bâton de l'intérieur de ses vêtements.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bâton, Professeur?"

«Ceci est une baguette, cela vous aidera à faire de la magie, vous obtiendrez la vôtre une fois que nous serons au Chemin de Traverse."

"Chemin de Traverse? Est-ce que c'est là-bas que nous achèterons les affaires ?"

"Oui Harry, maintenant taisez vous pendant un moment," lui dit-elle devenant irritée par le nombre de questions qu'il avait.

Soudain, il y eut une forte détonation et un énorme bus à trois étages pourpre avec «Le Magicobus» écrit en grosses lettres dorées sur ses côtés sorti de nulle part et s'arrêta juste à côté d'eux.

"WOW!" fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche d'Harry.

"Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Mon nom est Stan Rocade, et je serai votre contrôleur en cette belle matinée ».

"Oui merci beaucoup Stan, maintenant emmenez-nous au 10, rue Gordon s'il vous plaît", déclara le professeur montant à bord et tirant Harry avec elle car celui était trop surpris pour bouger ou parler.

"Ce fera 7 mornilles professeur", déclara le contrôleur. Professeur McGonagall mis sa main dans sa poche et Harry la regarda alarmé alors qu'elle enfonçait sa main entière dans sa poche !

Elle sortit ensuite quelques pièces en argent et les donna à Stan.

"C'était de l'argent?" demanda Harry, retrouvant finalement sa voix.

"Oui, tout vous sera expliqué une fois que l'autre fille nous aura rejoint. Je ne veux pas tout lui expliquer une fois de plus."

«Oh, alors c'est une fille que nous allons chercher hein," dit-il à haute voix se demandant à quoi elle allait ressembler.

Soudain, le bus se propulsa vers l'avant avec un bang, faisant tomber Harry de son siège. Après environ 20 secondes, le bus s'arrêta avec un autre bruit, le faisant tomber vers l'avant et se cogner sur la vitre. "Votre arrêt Mme Adams," dit Stan à une dame à l'arrière de l'autobus. Elle descendit rapidement du bus et vida son estomac sur le trottoir.

Environ 5 minutes plus tard, le bus s'arrêta à côté d'une rue qui ressemblait tristement à Privet Drive.

Harry sauta de son siège et courut rapidement hors de l'autobus

Le bus disparu avec un autre bang. Il regarda le professeur et dit: «Hors de question de retourner dans ce bus!"

McGonagall lui lança un regard sévère lui signifiant clairement de changer de ton et se dirigea vers la maison avec un numéro 10 sur sa porte d'entrée.

Harry la suivit rapidement alors qu'elle arrivait à la porte d'entrée.

DING DONG.

La porte s'ouvrit et révéla un homme grand avec des cheveux blonds.

«Êtes-vous Mr. Austin?" demanda le professeur McGonagall.

"C'est bien moi", dit-il.

«Je suis le professeur McGonagall et je suis ici pour accompagner une certaine Mme Lillian Mary Austin," dit-elle.

"Oh, entrez, entrez, vous devez être l'enseignant de cette école de magie! Et qui est le jeune homme derrière vous?"

«C'est Harry Potter et il va m'accompagner avec votre fille pour faire leurs achats», dit-elle.

"Très bien, hé Mary!" cria-t-il, «L'enseignant de cette école de magie est là!"

"J'arrive ..., j'arrive papa!" fit la voix d'une jeune fille du haut de l'escalier, elle descendit rapidement l'escalier pour les rejoindre. Elle avait un peu près la même taille qu'Harry, des taches de rousseur réparties sur son visage et des cheveux noirs mi-longs avec des mèches rouges à certains endroits. Ses yeux étaient bleus océan et elle portait un jean et un t-shirt noir avec des visages de chanteur dessus et un logo disant "Rock like you mean it!". Harry pensa qu'elle était très jolie

"Salut," dit-elle joyeusement au professeur avant de tendre sa main: «Vous devez être le professeur McGonagall, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer."

"Tout le plaisir est pour moi mademoiselle Austin, vous avez certainement de meilleures manières que ce jeune homme à côté de moi,» dit-elle , regardant Harry, en serrant la main de la fille.

"Mes manières sont très bonnes, je vous ferai dire!" dit Harry avec irritation. Intérieurement, il se maudissait d'agir comme un idiot. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui était différent. Il pourrait agir comme le plus grand crétin de la planète et ça n'aurait pas d'importance.

McGonagall se contenta de rire, se tourna vers M. Austin et dit: «Eh bien, monsieur, je vais prendre ces deux là avec moi. On ferait mieux de partir maintenant où nous ne rentrerons jamais avant la nuit. Je suis sûr que vous avez lu toutes les règles et les instructions sur le parchemin à l'intérieur de la lettre de l'école".

"En effet," répondit M. Austin: «Eh bien ma chérie, on se voit plus tard, amuses-toi bien et n'embêtes pas le gentil professeur."

"Oui papa," dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, "Bye, à ce soir ."

Les trois sortirent de la maison et se dirigèrent vers la ruelle ou le magicobus s'était arrêté.

"Pourquoi ne lui avez vous pas tout expliqué, comme avec ma tante et mon oncle?" lui demanda Harry.

"Parce que ce sont des gens moches et dégoûtants et je ne les aime pas», fut la réponse courte.

"Oh OK, je ne les aime pas non plus," dit-il.

Professeur McGonagall mit sa main dans ses robes et retira sa baguette et une petite tasse. "Nous n'allons quand même pas retourner dans cette saleté de bus violet!" s'écria Harry.

«Non, nous allons prendre un portoloin et surveillez votre langue M. Potter," dit-elle.

"C'est quoi un portoloin et quel bus?" demanda Lilian avant que Harry ne puisse poser la question. Il la regarda surpris oubliant clairement qu'ils avaient une autre compagne maintenant.

"Ouais, c'est quoi un portoloin?" demanda également Harry au professeur sévère oubliant le bus.

McGonagall soupira bruyamment avant de murmurer: «Je suis trop vieille pour cela."

«Très bien vous deux, je commence à être fatiguée de toutes ces questions, je vous expliquerez tous une fois que nous serons au Chemin de Traverse. Maintenant, touchez cette tasse et ne dites pas un mot,» dit-elle avant de leur tendre la tasse.

Harry et Lillian touchèrent la coupe et attendirent que quelque chose se passe. McGonagall tapa alors la tasse avec sa baguette et compta jusqu'à trois. A trois Harry sentit une secousse au-dessous de son nombril et son monde se dissout dans un vortex tourbillonnant multicolore.

Après quelques secondes à être balancé dans tous les sens, Harry et Lillian tombèrent l'un sur l'autre, complètement désorientés, tandis que McGonagall atterrit sur ses pieds. Ils étaient à l'extérieur d'un pub muni d'un panneau avec les mots «Chaudron Baveur » écrits dessus.

Lillian était encore sur Harry, essayant de se remettre quand elle entendit Harry dire, "Euh Austin, ou quel que soit ton nom, je sais que je suis séduisant et tout et que tu aimes la position dans laquelle nous sommes, mais j'apprécierais vraiment si tu pouvais te lever. "

"Oh," glapit-elle et se leva rapidement, regardant Harry méchamment.

Harry lui sourit d'un air satisfait et se leva. "Hey professeur, où sommes-nous?" demanda-t-il au professeur McGonagall.

Elle le fusilla du regard et dit: «Potter, vous devriez vraiment apprendre à contrôler votre langue. Cet endroit est le Chaudron Baveur, c'est un pub sorcier et est invisible au Moldus."

"C'est quoi les moldus?" demandèrent les deux enfants en même temps.

McGonagall prit une profonde inspiration et se calma avant de perdre son sang-froid. Elle regarda les deux et dit: «Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions à poser .."

"Ça c'est sur!" S'exclama Harry, seulement pour être fusillé du regard par le professeur McGonagall, "C'est un sacré regard ,» murmura-t-il.

"Comme je le disais,» dit-elle regardant toujours Harry, «avant que je ne sois interrompu par M. Potter , je vous expliquerais tous une fois que nous serons à l'intérieur. M. Potter, je vous suggère de garder votre bouche fermée pour les 20 prochaines minutes si vous ne voulez pas être transformé en crapaud pour le restant de votre vie. "

Harry était sur le point de répliquer, mais se dit que ça ne serait pas malin.

"C'est mieux,» murmura McGonagall.

Lillian commença à ricaner en entendant le commentaire du professeur. Harry lui lança un regard et dit: «Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire Freckles*," dit Harry d'un ton brusque.

«Comment tu m'as appelée Potter!" demanda-t-elle plissant les yeux dangereusement.

"Rien, rien Austin, je parlais juste de ces points sur ton visage,» dit Harry en agitant ses mains en l'air avec désinvolture.

"Espèce d'enfoiré, je vais étrangler ton fichu cou», dit-elle avec colère, en levant les mains.

"Calmes toi Freckles! On ne veut pas que le gentil professeur nous transforme en crapaud", dit-il pompeusement et était sur le point d'ajouter un autre commentaire quand la voix forte du professeur McGonagall le coupa.

«Ça suffit, vous deux. Maintenant rentrer là-dedans et ne dites plus un mot tant que je ne vous l'ai pas dit," dit-elle perdant le contrôle de son tempérament.

Harry et Lillian se fusillèrent du regard avant de rentrer silencieusement dans la pub crasseux.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent presque tout le monde dans le pub se tourna vers eux et lentement toute la pub se tut. Harry pouvait sentir les yeux de toute la salle sur sa cicatrice et c'était assez effrayant.

"Par la barbe de Merlin! C'est Harry Potter!" s'écria une femme assise la plus proche de l'endroit où les trois se trouvaient. Tout le monde commença à marmonner et les gens commencèrent à marcher vers eux Ils se mirent à serrer et secouer les mains d'Harry. "Tellement fier M. Potter, si fier", dit l'un. "Un tel honneur!" dit un autre en secouant la tête, une autre pleurait et lui serrait la main vigoureusement, tandis qu'un autre le serrait dans ses bras par derrière!

Pour sa part Harry était complètement déconcerté par la réaction de tout le monde et ne savait pas comment réagir. Mais il fut sauvé lorsque le professeur McGonagall cria: «OK ça suffit, vous tous, je suis sûr que M. Potter adorerait vous parler à tous, mais nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps."

Elle regarda autour, cherchant le barman, et lui demanda une chambre privée. "Tout de suite, professeur McGonagall, tout pour le garçon qui a survécu", déclara Tom le barman et les conduisit à une chambre à l'autre extrémité du bar.

Quand Tom s'en alla, Harry regarda le professeur McGonagall et dit fortement, "C'était quoi ce bordel!"

"Votre langage M. Potter et de quoi parlez-vous?" dit le professeur.

"Comment ça de quoi je parle? Je parle de tout ça il y a deux minutes! Les étreintes, les pleurs et les félicitations! Qu'est-ce que c'était et pourquoi seulement moi et pourquoi pas elle! Je veux dire, elle est nouvelle elle aussi?" lui demanda-t-il encore sous le choc.

"Vous voulez dire que vous ne savez pas!" dit-elle en le regardant avec de grands yeux.

"Je ne sais pas, quoi?"

«Ils ne vont ont rien dit!"

«Dites-moi quoi! Vous ne faites aucun sens pour moi, donc allez-vous s'il vous plaît m'expliquer ce qui se passe", cria Harry.

"Vous ne savez pas comment vous avez eu votre cicatrice, n'est-ce pas?" lui demanda-t-elle, comprenant enfin ce qui se passait .

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, comment j'ai eu la cicatrice? Je l'ai eu dans l'accident de voiture qui a tué mes parents."

«Quoi!" cria-t-elle.

"Vous voulez dire que ce n'est pas comme ça que je l'ai eu?" demanda-t-il.

"Non", bredouilla-t-elle: «je-je veux dire comment est-ce possible? Vous ne savez pas au sujet de vos parents!"

"Qu'est-ce que vous racontez madame?"perdant son sang-froid.

Pendant ce temps Lilian regardait simplement les deux en se demandant ce qui se passait.

McGonagall se ressaisit finalement et retourna à son air de professeur strict. Elle fit un geste vers les chaises et leurs dits de s'asseoir, marmonnant au sujet de moldus stupide et de directeurs idiots.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis commença, "Il y a de nombreuses années, il y avait un sorcier très méchant qui voulait prendre le contrôle du monde des sorciers, il commença à tuer quiconque se trouvait en travers de son chemin et il rassembla un grand nombre de fidèles adeptes".

Elle prit une autre respiration profonde et poursuivie: «Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui ne descendaient pas de famille de sorciers ..., des gens comme vous Lillian,» dit-elle inclinant la tête vers elle. "C'était une sombre époque. Personne n'était en sécurité et les gens mouraient partout."

«Un soir, il alla chez vous, Harry, il tua votre père et votre mère, puis était sur le point de vous tuer mais il ne put pas. D'une certaine manière il perdit ses pouvoirs et il disparu! Certaines personnes disent qu'il est mort, d'autre qu'il est encore en vie mais trop faible pour agir. Personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là et la façon dont vous avez obtenu cette cicatrice. C'est pourquoi tout le monde veut vous rencontrer et vous serrer la main. C'est pourquoi vous êtes célèbre dans le monde sorcier, Harry".

Après avoir entendu cela quelque chose de douloureux lui traversa l'esprit. Il se rappelait de la lumière verte et des cris de la femme. Il se souvenait également des paroles de l'homme au yeux rouge qui ressemblait à un serpent. «Avada Kedavra», murmura Harry.

"Qu'avez-vous dit Potter," dit le professeur les yeux écarquillés.

«Avada Kedavra, c'est ce qu'il a dit avant de pointer sa baguette sur moi. Juste après avoir tué ma ... mère", dit-il conscience que la femme rousse criante était sa mère.

Il y eut un silence complet pendant un certain temps avant d'être brisé par Lillian. «Professeur quel était son nom? L'homme qui a tué les parents d'Harry."

"Nous ne disons pas son nom, mais son nom était Lord Voldemort,» dit-elle avec un frisson.

"Voldemort?" demanda Harry, "C'est son nom?"

"Oui, mais tout le monde l'appelle Vous-Savez-Qui ou bien Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom," dit le professeur McGonagall.

"Quels étaient les noms de mes parents, Professeur?" demanda Harry.

"Vous ne savez pas!" lui demanda McGonagall les yeux écarquillés.

«Ils ne m'ont jamais dit quoi que ce soit", dit-il amèrement, «Pour eux, j'étais un monstre de la nature et je méritais d'être nourri aux chiens."

"Horrible ces moldus, les pires de leurs espèces," dit-elle en le regardant tristement.

"Moldus?" Lillian question: «Qu'est-ce-que c'est ?"

"Les personne qui n'ont pas de pouvoir magique, comme votre père par exemple», dit McGonagall.

"Parlez-moi d'eux professeur, mes parents," lui demanda Harry. McGonagall laissa échapper un petit rire et dit: «Eh bien, votre père, James Potter était un vrai charmeur. Il avait un énorme fan-club de filles, mais il n'avait d'yeux que pour votre mère, Lily Evans. Il adorait chahuter et faire des farces alors que votre mère, en revanche, était une jeune fille calme et studieuse. Dieu seul sait comment ils se sont retrouvés ensemble, mais je sais qu'ils s'aimaient profondément. Vous ressemblez comme deux gouttes d'eau à votre père mais vous avez les yeux de votre mère »dit-elle.

"Lily et James,» dit doucement Harry, "Ça sonne bien."

"Oui, oui, c'est le cas," répondit McGonagall.

Elle regarda l'heure et dit: «Eh bien, nous ferions mieux d'y aller, nous avons beaucoup de courses à faire."

Elle se leva et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte indiquant Chemin de Traverse. Ils se retrouvèrent devant un mur.

"Euh ... Professeur? Est-ce que c'est censé être le Chemin de Traverse?" lui demanda Harry assez confus alors que Lillian regardait autour d'elle d'un confus également

McGonagall sortit sa baguette et tapota sur une brique colorée à trois reprises. La brique qu'elle toucha frémit - un petit trou apparu puis s'élargit jusqu'à laisser place à une grande arcade.

Harry et Lillian restèrent là, la bouche ouverte, incapables d'en croire leurs yeux. "Bienvenue au Chemin de Traverse", déclara le professeur McGonagall avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres: «Allons y maintenant", dit-elle doucement.

"Wow", déclara Lillian encore sous le choc et regardant autour d'elle.

Il y avait des magasins de hibou, des boutiques de chaudron, et une boutique vendant des balais et je ne sais quoi. Une petite femme rondelette regardait la vitrine d'un apothicaire en hochant la tête: «Dix-sept Mornilles pour trente grammes de foie de dragon, c'est de la folie…» marmonna-t-elle.

Bientôt, ils atteignirent leur destination, un grand bâtiment d'une blancheur de neige, qui dominait les boutiques alentour. Debout à côté du portail en bronze étincelant, vêtu d'un uniforme écarlate, se tenait la créature la plus bizarre que Harry ait jamais vu.

"Qu'est-ce que sont ces choses professeur!" dit Lilian exprimant sa propre question.

"C'est est un gobelin et ce bâtiment est Gringotts, la banque des sorciers», répondit le professeur.

Le gobelin avait environ une tête de moins que Harry. Il avait le teint sombre, un visage intelligent, une barbe en pointe, des pieds et des doigts longs et fins. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du bâtiment, le gobelin s'inclina sur leur passage. Ils se retrouvèrent devant une autre porte, en argent cette fois, sur laquelle étaient gravés ces mots :

Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur, tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse.

Le message était très clair, ne pensez même pas à voler la banque ou vous le payeraient très cher. Deux autres gobelins s'inclinèrent devant eux et ils entrèrent dans un vaste hall tout en marbre. Derrière un long comptoir, une centaine de gobelins étaient assis sur de hauts tabourets, écrivant dans des registres, pesant des pièces de monnaie sur des balances en cuivre, examinant des pierres précieuses à la loupe.

Il y avait tant de portes aménagées dans le hall qu'il était inutile d'essayer de les compter. Certaines d'entre elles s'ouvraient de temps en temps pour laisser passer des clients escortés par d'autres gobelins. McGonagall, Lillian et Harry s'approchèrent du comptoir.

"Bonjour," dit McGonagall à un gobelin "Nous sommes venus prendre un peu d'argent dans le coffre de Mr Potter et échanger de la monnaie moldue contre des galions."

"Veuillez montrer la clé et me remettre la monnaie moldue, madame», dit le gobelin.

McGonagall retira une clé d'or de sa poche et la donna au gobelin avec une épaisse liasse de billets moldus que Mr Austin lui avait donnés plus tôt dans la journée.

Le gobelin pris les billets, les compta soigneusement avant de retirer un sac de pièces de monnaie et de le donner au professeur. «C'est 200 Gallions et 15 noises," dit-il. Il regarda alors attentivement la clé d'Harry avant de dire "Très bien, je vais vous faire accompagner dans la salle des coffres. Gripsec !

Un autre gobelin apparut et les conduisit aussitôt vers l'une des portes du hall. Il les mena dans un étroit passage éclairé par des torches. Le passage était en pente raide et une voie ferrée courait en son milieu. Le gobelin siffla. Aussitôt, un wagonnet s'approcha dans un bruit de ferraille et vint s'arrêter devant eux.

Gauche, droite, gauche, haut, bas, gauche, gauche, il y avait tellement de tournant qu'il était impossible de se souvenir du chemin. A un moment Harry crut voir un dragon, mais il se dit qu'il avait dû l'imaginer.

Enfin, le wagonnet s'arrêta devant une porte. "C'était génial!" cria Lillian, "Faisons-le encore une fois!"

"Eh bien je suis heureuse que vous ayez apprécié parce que ce n'est certainement pas mon cas", dit la voix tremblante du professeur McGonagall.

Le gobelin prit la clé et la rentra dans la serrure. Soudain, il y eut un grand nombre de déclics puis la porte s'ouvrit. Un panache de fumée verte s'échappa aussitôt. Lorsqu'il fut dissipé, Harry découvrit avec stupéfaction des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze qui s'entassaient dans une chambre forte.

"Tout est à moi?" balbutia Harry. "Tout est à vous", dit McGonagall en souriant.

"Maintenant, écoutez-moi attentivement vous deux, Celles en or sont des Gallions. En argent, ce sont les Mornilles. Il y a dix-sept Mornilles d'argent dans un Gallion d'or et vingt-neuf Noises de bronze dans une Mornille", dit McGonagall.

"T'es vraiment riche Potter", déclara Lillian.

«Ouais, ouais ça c'est sur», répondit Harry joyeusement. Lillian leva les yeux au ciel, attendant qu'il prenne son argent pour qu'ils puissent partir.

Une autre traversée plus tard, ils se tenaient à l'extérieur de Gringotts.

"Maintenant que vous avez tous les deux votre argent, pensez à l'utiliser à bon escient et ne pas le gaspiller pour des choses dont vous n'avez pas besoin. Miss Austin, 200 galions est une grosse somme d'argent, cela vous durera au moins 4 ou 5 années à Poudlard. Vous devrez laisser la totalité du montant restant à la maison après les courses d'aujourd'hui, mais vous pourrez garder 30 ou 50 galions avec vous quand vous irez à Poudlard en cas d'urgence ».

«Eh bien allons y vous irez acheter vos baguettes. Pendant ce temps, j'achèterai vos chaudron, ingrédients de potions, livres et télescopes. C'est partis," dit le professeur McGonagall les poussant vers la boutique de baguette. "Vous ferez mieux de bien vous comporter, je ne veux pas revenir et trouver la boutique en ruine,» dit-elle en leur donnant un regard sévère avant de prendre le chemin de la librairie Fleury et Botts.

La boutique dans laquelle ils pénétrèrent était étroite et délabrée. Au-dessus de la porte, des lettres d'or écaillées indiquaient "Ollivander - Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C." Dans la vitrine poussiéreuse, une simple baguette de bois était exposée sur un coussin pourpre un peu râpé.

A leur entrée, une clochette retentit au fond de la boutique. Harry éprouvait une étrange sensation, comme s'il venait d'entrer dans une bibliothèque particulièrement austère.

"Bonjour Monsieur Potter, je me demandais quand j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir et bonjour à vous aussi Miss Austin." Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent autour d'eux. Un vieil homme se tenait devant eux. Ses grands yeux pâles brillaient comme deux lunes dans la pénombre de la boutique.

"Eh bien, je suppose que vous êtes là pour vos baguettes."

«En fait, non, nous sommes là pour acheter des balais", déclara Lillian sarcastique. Ollivander se contenta de rire et dit "Ah les jeunes d'aujourd'hui, ils ont le meilleur sens de l'humour."

"Eh bien commençons par vous jeune homme, de quelle main tenez-vous la baguette,» demanda-t-il à Harry. "Euh ... je suis droitier, monsieur,» dit Harry. Ollivander sortit alors une boîte et dit, "Bois de hêtre et contient du ventricule de dragon, 22,5 centimètres, essayez-la."

Harry prit la baguette et la fit tournoyer légèrement mais Mr Ollivander la lui arracha presque aussitôt des mains en murmurant «Non, non, non, tenez essayez celle-ci, Bois d'érable et plume de phénix, 17,5 centimètres, très flexible», Harry l'essaya mais à peine avait-il levé la baguette que Mr Ollivander la lui arracha également des mains.

Cela continua pendant au moins 20 minutes quand Ollivander regarda Harry joyeusement et dit: « Un client difficile, mais nous finirons bien par trouver celle qui vous convient. Voyons celle-ci. Une combinaison originale : bois de houx et plume de phénix, 27,5 centimètres. Facile à manier, très souple.

Harry prit la baguette et sentit un léger picotement dans le dos de sa main qui cessa après un certain temps.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça non plus», dit Ollivander ayant l'air assez déçu. "Eh bien, nous reviendrons à vous plus tard, M. Potter, je dois vous poser quelques questions, mais d'abord trouvons une baguette pour Mademoiselle Austin."

Harry était assez déçu qu'il n'ait pas encore de baguette et était inquiet de savoir ce qui se passerait s'il ne trouvait pas de baguette.

Pendant ce temps Lillian était occupé à essayer différentes baguettes. Une demi-heure plus tard Ollivander se redressa en ayant l'air joyeux : «Eh bien deux clients difficiles en une seule journée, que demander de plus!" Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur la baguette en houx et plume de phénix qui gisait à côté d'Harry. Il la regarda longuement et durement pendant quelques secondes, puis se tourna vers Lillian et lui demanda de l'essayer. Elle prit la baguette et l'agita, immédiatement elle sentit une chaleur se répandre dans ses doigts et du feu jaillit de sa baguette mettant la manche d'Harry en feu!

"Ah ..!" hurla Harry, "Éteignez-le, éteignez-le!" Ollivander sortit rapidement sa baguette et l'agita vers Harry faisant jaillir un jet d'eau et éteignant le feu, le laissant indemne.

Harry fusilla Lillian du regard et cria: «Tu l'as fait exprès! Qu'est-ce que tu voulais faire! Me tuer?"

Lillian rigola et dit: «Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, je me sentais tellement bien, c'était comme si un feu qui brûlait en moi."

Harry râla et murmura "Ouais, c'est ça." Elle leva les yeux au ciel et commença à admirer sa nouvelle baguette.

Ollivander tapa des mains joyeusement et dit: «Comme c'est curieux, très curieux même."

"Qu'est-ce qui est curieux ," lui demanda Lillian. Le vieil homme fixa Lillian de ses yeux pâles. "Je me souviens de chaque baguette que j'ai vendu, Miss Austin," répondit-il. "Or, le phénix sur qui a été prélevée la plume qui se trouve dans votre baguette a également fourni une autre plume à une autre baguette. Il est très étrange que ce soit précisément cette baguette qui vous ait convenu, car sa sœur n'est autre que celle qui… qui a donné au jeune Mr Potter sa cicatrice".

"Vous voulez dire que Voldemort a l'autre baguette, la sœur de cette baguette!" bégaya Lillian, alors que Harry la regardait bouche bée.

"Ne prononcez pas son nom! Mais oui c'est exact, l'autre faisait 33,75 centimètres. Elle était en bois d'if. Je crois que vous avez un bel avenir devant vous, Miss Austin… Après tout, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Dois-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom a fait de grandes choses, des choses terribles, certes, mais quelle envergure!"

«Et maintenant retournons en à Monsieur Potter, savez-vous ce que cela signifie d'avoir une baguette?"

Les deux secouèrent la tête indiquant qu'ils n'en avaient aucune idée.

"Une baguette est un objet magique qui a la capacité d'atteindre votre noyau magique et le force à sortir vous permettant de faire de la magie. Tout être vivant a un noyau, même les moldus sans ça nous ne pouvons exister. Vous pouvez également appeler ce noyau, une part de votre âme. Mais par rapport aux moldus nous avons un noyau magique qui est au moins 100 fois plus grand que le leur". Il les regarda gravement et demanda ensuite à Harry, «M. Potter, avez-vous déjà essayé d'atteindre votre noyau magique?"

«Que voulez-vous dire?" Répondit Harry ne sachant pas quoi dire.

«Ce que je veux dire, c'est avez-vous déjà essayé de voir et de sentir la magie à l'intérieur en vous et d'effectuer sciemment de la magie sans baguette?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

"Ouais, je l'ai fait quand j'avais six ans, mais il m'a fallu environ deux ans pour pouvoir l'utiliser correctement, je peux verrouiller et déverrouiller les portes, attirer les objets avec mes mains et faire léviter des choses, regardez." Il leva les mains vers Lillian et la souleva à un mètre du sol, puis la fit tomber sur ses fesses.

Elle poussa un cri étranglé en retombant; elle se leva immédiatement et cria à Harry, «Pourquoi est-ce que ta fait ça abruti! Tu l'auras voulu!». Elle s'avança vers Harry, mais se retrouva encore une fois dans les airs. "Reposez-moi espèce de ... espèce de crétin!" lui cria-t-elle.

Harry ricana et la posa doucement. Elle le foudroya du regard avant de se détourner de lui.

"Vraiment merveilleux, absolument époustouflant, et seulement à l'âge de six ans! M. Potter, savez-vous ce que vous venez de faire!"

"Euh ... de la magie?"

"Vous venez de faire quelque chose qu'aucun sorcier n'a jamais été capable de faire, même si beaucoup ont essayé dans le passé. Vous avez réussi à appeler votre noyau magique et à l'utiliser à volonté, ce qui est considéré comme impossible dans le monde des sorciers, vous étant la seule exception. " dit Ollivander en regardant Harry avec ahurissement.

"Oh, je ne savais pas que c'était une si grande affaire!" Dit Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

"Vous êtes un sorcier très puissant M. Potter. Aucune baguette de ma conception ne pourrait vous convenir car elles sont désignées pour attirer de force le noyau magique, et pas coexister avec la volonté du sorcier.

Malgré cela, je pense que j'ai la baguette parfaite pour vous. " Ollivander se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa boutique en marmonnant à propos de noyaux magiques et de puissants sorciers.

Lillian regarda Harry avec respect et dit: «Tu sais vraiment comment faire les choses, hein?"

Harry la regarda avec un sourire arrogant et dit: «Voilà qui je suis Freckles, voilà qui je suis."

Le peu de respect qu'elle avait pour lui disparu en un instant. "Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, espèce de crétin», lui siffla-t-elle.

Harry se contenta de rire et se tourna vers Ollivander qui venait de revenir avec une boîte en bois magnifiquement sculpté. Il la posa soigneusement sur la table et l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, il y avait la plus belle baguette qu'il n'ait jamais vue. Elle était noir de jais avec diverses inscriptions blanche gravées dessus. Il regarda Ollivander pour savoir s'il pouvait la prendre.

Harry la retira de la boîte et la saisit fermement. Pendant un moment, rien ne se passa ... et puis il senti ce qu'il avait ressenti il y a quelques années, mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus fort et le pouvoir qu'il ressentait était si enivrant, il se sentait au paradis. Il ferma les yeux et se connecta avec sa magie. Il sentit plus de puissance à travers ses veines, lui donnant un sentiment d'invincibilité! Lentement, le sentiment diminua, mais il pouvait encore sentir le bourdonnement de la baguette dans sa main. C'était comme si une pièce manquante de son âme venait de lui être rendue.

Il ouvrit lentement les yeux et fut surpris par le spectacle qui l'accueillit. Ollivander et Lillian étaient accroupis derrière la table et tout le magasin était rempli de glace! Il y avait de la glace qui sortait du sol, du plafond, punaise il y avait même un peu de neige qui tombait!

Ollivander et Lillian sortirent lentement de sous la table en regardant Harry avec incrédulité. Ollivander prit ensuite la parole: «Peut-être que vous aimeriez savoir ce qu'il y a de si spécial au sujet de votre baguette magique et qu'est-ce qui fait de vous un sorcier très chanceux."

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe à Ollivander de continuer. «Très bien, votre baguette a plusieurs noms, c'est une légende parmi tous les fabricants de baguette magique et son dernier possesseur était Albus Dumbledore, vainqueur du mage noir Grindelwald qui avait la baguette avant que Dumbledore ne le batte et ne la lui prenne. Elle est appelée le Bâton de la mort ou la baguette de Sureau ou la baguette de la Destinée. Elle a une histoire très sombre et personne ne sait quel âge elle a réellement. "

Il regarda Harry et Lillian, réalisant qu'il avait toute leur attention, il poursuivit: «Il paraît que la baguette serait le cadeau de la Mort elle-même a un sorcier qu'elle jugeait digne. Le sorcier vivait en parfaite harmonie avec sa baguette jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sauvagement assassiné et que la baguette le lui soit volée. Pendant des années, les gens ont cherché cette baguette et ceux qui l'ont trouvé ont toujours été tués ou ont eu la baguette volée. Depuis la nuit où le propriétaire d'origine a été tué, la baguette n'a jamais accepté personne comme propriétaire légitime, en tout cas jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez. Cette baguette vous a pleinement donné son allégeance et ceci en est la preuve , "dit-il en montrant l'état de la boutique,« Faites en bon usage, jeune sorcier, "dit Ollivander en ayant l'air fier.

Harry regarda sa baguette avec ahurissement.

"Combien pour les baguettes monsieur,» demanda-t-il à Ollivander.

Ollivander se contenta de rire et dit: «Ce sera sept galions chacun."

Les deux enfants hochèrent simplement, pensant à quel point la journée avait été mouvementée, et remirent l'argent au fabricant de baguettes.

«M. Potter, Miss Austin ..., je vous conseille de garder l'histoire de la baguette de M. Potter secrète où les gens la voudront pour eux. Et M. Potter, ne montrez jamais votre magie sans baguette à qui que ce soit, sauf en cas de nécessiter ", dit-il sérieusement avant de leur dire au revoir.

Les deux hochèrent la tête et sortirent du magasin, Harry encore humide et Lillian les cheveux pleins de glace et de neige.

De retour dans la boutique de baguette magique, Ollivander se dit "Quelle journée bien remplie, tout d'abord, un élémentaliste de feu, qui n'ont pas été vus depuis près d'un millénaire obtient l'allégeance d'une puissante baguette. Puis un autre élémentaliste, un qui n'a jamais existé auparavant, avec le pouvoir de manipuler l'eau dans de nombreuses formes, se présente et obtient l'allégeance de la Baguette de la Destinée! Je me demande quand est-ce qu'ils vont se rendre compte de qui ils sont. " Il rit puis se dirigea à l'arrière de sa boutique.

-X-x-x-x-x-

Harry et Lillian venaient juste de sortir du magasin quand le professeur McGonagall les rejoignit. Elle observa les deux et remarqua un Harry Potter très humide et une Lillian Mary Austin enneigée. «Vous avez pris votre temps. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eu d'incident?" demanda-t-elle suspicieusement.

"Elle m'a mis le feu", déclara Harry sans prendre de gants.

Lillian s'étrangla et dit: «Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès!"

"Menteuse!" répondit Harry sèchement.

"Eh bien, tu m'as presque assommée avec tes gros blocs de glace!" cria-t-elle.

Harry se mit à rire et dit fièrement en bombant le torse: «Oui, je l'ai fait,". Lillian qui se préparait à une riposte se stoppa en pleine action et murmura: "idiot arrogant."

McGonagall les vit se chamailler à nouveau et se dit: «Ne font-ils jamais de pause? Depuis le moment où ils se sont vu ils se sont disputé non stop. Je préfère ne pas imaginer ce que ce sera à Poudlard."

«OK, cesser de vous disputer vous deux et allons acheter vos uniformes," dit-elle brusquement: «Et s'il vous plaît taisez-vous car je commence à avoir mal à la tête."

"Oui, Professeur,» dirent-ils en même temps, se lançant des regards meurtriers.

-X-x-x-x-x-

Une demi-heure plus tard, quand ils eurent enfin toutes leurs affaires, McGonagall leur dit: "Eh bien, voulez-vous acheter quelque chose d'autre?"

"Je veux acheter un hibou», déclara Harry et simultanément Lillian dit: «Je veux acheter un chat!"

McGonagall hocha la tête et envoya Harry au magasin de hibou et Lillian à l'animalerie qui était juste à côté.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Harry sortit, l'heureux propriétaire d'une chouette blanche comme neige qu'il baptisa «Hedwige» et cinq autres minutes plus tard, Lillian sortit, l'heureuse propriétaire d'un petit chat orange avec des yeux verts qu'elle baptisa «Tom».

"Quel genre de personne appelle son chat Tom," lui demanda Harry pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur.

«Le genre qui aime regarder Tom et Jerry," répondit-elle froidement, pas d'humeur pour une autre dispute.

Juste à l'extérieur de l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur McGonagall s'arrêta et se tourna vers eux. «Maintenant écoutez attentivement, vos affaires ont déjà été envoyés à vos maisons respectives. Tenez voici votre billet de train pour le 1er septembre," dit-elle en leur remettant une enveloppe chacun.

«Pour atteindre la plate-forme neuf-trois-quarts, vous aurez à marcher tout droit à travers la barrière entre les plateformes neuf et dix. Maintenant, avez-vous des questions?"

"Affaires déjà à la maison, marcher entre les plateforme neuf et dix, oui je suis prête à y aller", déclara Lillian joyeusement. Harry ricana et elle lui lança un regard disant clairement ferme la ou sinon ...

"Très bien alors, touchez ce portoloin et il nous emmènera à la maison de Mlle Austin et puis je transplanerais pour vous ramener chez vous M. Potter."

Tous les trois touchèrent le portoloin et furent immédiatement emmenés à l'endroit où ils étaient partis un peu plus tôt. Lillian étreignit le professeur McGonagall avant de se diriger vers sa maison. Le professeur se tourna vers Harry et dit: «Très bien Harry maintenant il vous suffit de tenir ma main fermement et nous nous rendrons à votre domicile en un instant."

Harry hocha la tête et lui tint la main fermement.

Presque aussitôt, tout devint alors complètement noir; une très forte pression s'exerça sur toute la surface de son corps; il n'arrivait plus à respirer; on aurait dit que des cercles d'acier lui enserraient la poitrine; ses yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et ses tympans semblaient s'étirer de plus en plus profondément à l'intérieur de son crâne puis soudain cela disparu.

Il prit de grandes respirations pour se calmer avant de donner au professeur un regard agacé: «Les sorciers n'ont-ils pas de moyens de transport confortables», demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda et lui dit sans prendre de gants: «Non, nous n'en avons pas."

Pris de court par la réponse franche, Harry commença à se diriger vers le numéro 4 Privet Drive. "Oh, et Harry," lui cria le professeur avant qu'elle ne s'en aille, "Joyeux anniversaire, six heures en avance."

Harry lui sourit, murmura un remerciement et se dirigea lentement vers la maison des Dursley, se sentant plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*Freckles veut dire tache de rousseur. Je préfère dire freckles qu'écrire tache de rousseur à chaque fois

merci d'avoir lu le chapitre

Ciao


	5. Chapter 5 Poudlard et la Répartition

Salut! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excusé pour le retard du chapitre mais mon ordinateur est décédé donc j'ai eu du mal à le publier.

Voila j'espère que vous apprécierez.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.

**Chapitre -5- Poudlard et la Répartition**

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau un bonbon au citron dans la bouche pendant que son familier, un magnifique phénix écarlate, était sur son perchoir.

Soudain une chouette entra par la fenêtre, déposa une lettre sur la tête du directeur et repartie sans attendre de savoir si le directeur voudrait écrire une réponse.

C'était une lettre d'Ollivander. Immédiatement Albus se redressa sur sa chaise, pensant à la seule raison pour laquelle Ollivander pourrait lui écrire. Il ouvrit la lettre et lu.

_Albus_

_La baguette avec la deuxième plume de votre phénix à choisie un détenteur._

_Hier Mr Potter et une né-moldu, Mlle Austin, sont venus acheter leurs baguettes respectives. La baguette en bois de houx et plume de phénix à choisie Mlle Austin. Mr Potter, quand à lui, fut une vraie surprise. Je suis certain que vous reconnaîtrais sa baguette si vous avez l'occasion d'y jeter un coup d'œil._

_Passez une bonne journée_

_Sincèrement_

_Ollivander_

_"_Étrange", murmura-t-il, "je pensais que Mr Potter obtiendrait la baguette de plume de phénix" Il ouvra un tiroir de son bureau et sortit un journal. Il commença à écrire.

5 minutes plus tard, il ferma le journal et demanda à un Elf de maison de convoquer les professeur Rogue et McGonagall dans son bureau.

15 minutes et 7 bonbons plus tard, les deux professeur entrèrent ayant l'air curieux de savoir pourquoi ils avaient été convoqué.

"Un bonbon au citron ?" leur demanda Dumbledore.

"Non merci Albus, pourquoi nous avez-vous appelé ?" demanda McGonagall. Elle était de mauvaise humeur d'avoir été réveillée à une heure pareille.

"Je voudrais vous parler des deux élèves que vous avez accompagné hier, Minerva," dit Albus.

"Qui avez-vous accompagné, hier ?", demanda Rogue curieusement.

"Mr Potter et Mlle Austin," répondu McGonagall.

"POTTER! Vous m'avez appelé pour parler de Potter! À quoi jouez-vous Albus!" cracha le professeur Rogue.

"Calmez vous Severus, j'ai d'autres choses à discuter avec vous," répondit calmement Dumbledore. "Alors Minerva ? Que pensez-vous d'eux ?"

"Eh bien Potter étais assez excité et posait beaucoup de question alors que Mlle Austin est une jeune fille bien élevée et certainement pas aussi bavarde que Mr Potter. Par contre quand la fille nous à rejoint, les choses sont devenues assez stressante," dit-elle se rappelant leurs disputes.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?" lui demanda Albus.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'ils ont une tendance naturelle à se sauter à la gorge," dit-elle sèchement. "Laissez les tout seul pendant plus d'une heure et je suis sûr que nous devrons les envoyer à Sainte Mangouste!"

"Vous exagérez sûrement Minerva!" dit Dumbledore avec un petit rire nerveux. Élèves qui se battent veut dire plus de travail pour lui!

"Bon peut-être un peu mais croyez moi, on les verra souvent à l'infirmerie."

"Typique des Griffondor," murmura Rogue. McGonagall le fusilla du regard.

Albus se racla la gorge et dit, "Maintenant la vraie raison pour laquelle je vous ai appelé. Aujourd'hui, j'ai envoyé Hagrid retirer la Pierre philosophale de Gringotts. Elle sera désormais cachée à Poudlard."

Les deux professeurs hochèrent la tête, comprenant le sérieux de la situation.

"J'ai décidé d'utiliser le couloir abandonné du troisième étage pour cacher la pierre. Chaque professeur ajoutera sa propre protection pour qu'elle soit protégée au maximum," dit Dumbledore.

"Pourquoi ne pas tous simplement la cacher dans votre bureau avec de nombreux enchantements ? Après tous vous êtes bien plus puissants que nous et la pierre serait sous votre constante surveillance," suggéra Rogue.

"J'ai mes raisons Severus," dit-il mystérieusement. "Eh bien cela sera tout pour l'instant, nous devons préparer le château pour l'année qui arrive," dit-il en les congédiant.

Lorsque les deux professeurs sortirent, Fumseck lança une trille désapprobatrice, sachant très bien ce que préparait Dumbledore.

"Je sais Fumseck, je suis vraiment désolé, mais penses-tu que cela serait sage de ne pas essayer ?" dit-il en caressant le phénix

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Le dernier mois d'Harry à Privet Drive fut assez ennuyant. Les Dursley étaient terrifiés maintenant qu'Harry avait sa baguette. Ils l'ignorèrent la plupart du temps et, pour une fois, Dudley fit quelques corvées d'Harry.

Même si c'était un peu ennuyant, ça lui allait très bien car il passait tout son temps le nez dans ses nouveaux livres. Il était stupéfié par tous les différent type de sort- certains pouvaient faire tomber vos cheveux, vous donner des verrues, transformer une allumette en aiguille et plein d'autre. Il y avait un sort pour quasiment tout. Il y avait des potions pour guérir votre rhume, ou pour vous enlever les verrues. Il avait même essayé quelques sorts comme le sort de lévitation et il les avait trouvé assez facile; il n'était même pas fatigué après avoir lévité des objets lourds contrairement à quand il le faisait sans baguette!

Il était en train de lire _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Il venait juste de commencer le premier chapitre quand il regarda l'heure et réalisa qu'il était minuit moins cinq. Il ferma le livre, éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux. Après tout demain était un grand jour, il irait enfin à Poudlard.

Harry se leva à 6h30, le lendemain, et sourit. Aujourd'hui était le jour où il allait enfin se débarrasser des Dursley. Il prit la cage d'Hedwige d'une main, sa baguette de l'autre et lévita sa valise au rez-de-chaussée.

A dix heures et demie, ils étaient devant King's Cross. L'oncle Vernon mit la grosse valise sur un chariot et dit, "Ne penses même pas à revenir pour noël mon garçon, on ne veut pas que tu corrompes Dudley avec tes bizarreries."

Harry ricana et répondit, "Même pas en rêve. Eh bien au revoir, à l'année prochaine." Il roula son chariot vers les plateformes 9 et 10 sans se retourner pour dire au revoir à sa tante et à son cousin.

Il vit un mur avec les nombres 9 et 10 de chaque côtés. Il se souvint des instructions du professeur McGonagall et prit une grande inspiration. Il marcha droit vers le mur, les yeux fermés, espérant que tout irait bien. Il continua à marcher et réalisa qu'il aurait déjà dû percuter la barrière. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit une locomotive rouge le long du quai où se pressait une foule compacte.

Il avait réussi à trouver son train! Il poussa son chariot vers le train, lévita sa valise dans le train et se mis à chercher un compartiment vide. Il en trouva un à l'arrière du train et se mit à l'aise.

Bientôt le train démarra et tout les parents commencèrent à courir avec le train pour dire leurs derniers au revoir. Les regardant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jaloux, après tout grâce au Dursley, il n'avait jamais eu aucun ami ou quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui quand il était malade ou blessé.

Soudain la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et un garçon noir, grand, avec des pommettes hautes et de longs yeux en amande entra.

"La place est libre ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," répondit Harry

"Oh tant mieux, tous les autres compartiments sont pleins," dit-il en tirant sa valise à l'intérieure. "Au fait, mon nom est Blaise, Blaise Zabini," dit-il en tendant sa main vers Harry.

"Je suis Harry," dit-il en serrant la main du garçon, ne voulant pas donner son nom complet sachant comment les gens réagissait.

Zabini haussa les sourcils au manque de nom de famille mais ne dit rien et s'assit en face d'Harry.

Les deux restèrent silencieux, regardant le paysage par la fenêtre. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois et une voix familière gémit et dit, "Le premier compartiment vide que je trouve et il faut que tu sois à l'intérieur!"

"Content de te voir Austin, "répondit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Zabini, Harry les présenta.

"Zabini je te présente Freckles Mary Austin, Freckles voici Blaise Zabini."

Lillian fusilla Harry du regard et dit, «Mon nom est Lillian Mary Austin, Zabini et n'écoute pas cet abruti, c'est un des plus gros idiots que j'ai jamais vu."

Zabini sourit à Harry et dit, «Enchanté de vous rencontrer Mlle Austin. Est-ce-que vous êtes amis ?"

"Absolument pas!"S'exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

"On s'est rencontré quand un des professeurs nous a emmené au Chemin de Traverse," informa Harry.

"Vous êtes tous les deux né-moldu alors ?" demanda Zabini.

"Non, mes parents étaient sorcier et sorcière, mais j'ai été envoyé vivre avec de la famille moldue quand ils sont mort," répondit Harry.

"OH, je suis désolé," dit-il en ayant l'air gêné.

"Et toi ?" dit-il en regardant Lillian.

"Mon père est un moldu pur et dur, je ne sais pas pour ma mère, elle est morte quand j'avais un an."

"Je suis désolé pour toi aussi," dit Blaise en grimaçant. "Vous semblez avoir des passé similaires."

"Peut-être, mais autrement on est totalement différents," dit Lillian en regardant Blaise.

"Bien sûr qu'on est différents Austin, je veux dire tu es une fille et je suis un garçon, évidemment qu'il y a une différence. Je suis surpris que tu ais mis autant de temps à remarquer," dit Harry en la regardant avec un air compatissant.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Potter et tu le sais très bien!" répondit-elle vivement.

"Potter ? Tu es Harry Potter !" s'exclama une voix près de la porte.

Trois têtes se tournèrent vers la porte et virent un grand garçon efflanqué avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, regardant Harry avec ahurissement.

Harry haussa un sourcil en regardant le nouveau venu, méfiant.

"Je suis Ronald Weasley," dit-il en agrippant la main d'Harry et en la secouant vigoureusement avant de se presser entre Lilian et Blaise "Est-ce-que tu as la…, tu sais la cicatrice!" demanda-t-il avidement.

Harry soupira et souleva sa mèche pour lui montrer sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

"Ouah," répondit le roux avec des yeux ronds, "Est-ce-que tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Quand Tu-Sais-Qui a tué tes parents ?" demanda-t-il ne pensant même pas que cela pourrait un être un sujet douloureux pour Harry .

Harry, qui commençait vraiment à s'énerver, répondit "Oui bien sûr, je me souviens de Voldemort venant dans ma chambre avec sa baguette à la main. Il l'a ensuite pointée sur moi et lancé le sortilège de la mort mais je l'ai attraper avec mes mains. Je lui ai ensuite renvoyé le sort et il est mort dans une grande explosion. J'ai eu cette cicatrice car un morceau de bois a percuté mon front et ensuite je me suis évanoui parce que j'étais épuisé magiquement"

Pendant tout ce temps, Ron buvait les paroles d'Harry alors que Lillian se retenait d'exploser de rire et Blaise lançait un regard à Harry disant clairement "Quel ramassis de connerie"

Puis Ron dit, "Ouah, c'est trop cool! Alors c'est ce qu'il s'est passé hein."

"Bien sur que non espèce d'andouille! J'avais un an quand c'est arrivé, tu penses vraiment que je m'en souviens!" dit Harry d'une voix brusque, étant vraiment énervé par l'obsession du rouquin.

Cette fois Lillian ne pu se contrôler et explosa de rire.

Ron rougis d'embarras et dit, "Ah, ok cool."

Il y eu un silence de quelque minutes puis Ron dit, "Je-je pense que je ferais mieux d'y aller, mes frères vont se demander où je suis." et s'enfuit pratiquement du compartiment .

Blaise ricana et dit, "Eh bien c'étais intéressant."

"Franchement Potter, t'étais pas obligé d'être aussi dur avec lui. Il étais juste excité de tu sais, rencontrer le grand Harry Potter, Le survivant, et le héros du monde sorcier!" se moqua Lillian.

"Fermes la, Freckles," murmura Harry.

"Fermes la toi même, binoclard et arrête de m'appeler comme ça!" rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

"Même si vos disputes m'amuse, pourquoi est-ce-que tu ne m'a pas dit qui tu étais, Harry?" interromps Blaise.

Harry eu le mérite d'avoir l'air embarrassé et dit, "Je ne voulais pas que tu réagisse comme il la fait. Je ne veux pas que les gens veuillent être mon ami juste pour mon nom."

"C'est pas grave, et pour ta gouverne, je n'aurais pas réagis comme ça, nous les Zabini, sang-pur, sommes fiers de notre capacité à contrôler nos émotions" répondit Blaise.

"Sang-pur?" demanda Lillian, confuse.

"Ouais, ceux dont les parents sont sorciers sont des sang-pur, ceux avec un parent moldu sont des sangs-mêlés comme Harry et enfin ceux qui viennent d'une famille moldue sont appelés né-moldu," les informa Blaise.

"En qui c'est important, d'être un sang-pur, sang-mêlés ou né-moldu?" demanda Harry.

"Ça l'est," dit-il sérieusement, "Le monde magique est assez partial et les né-moldu ne sont pas traité de la même façon que les sang-pur. Ils sont regardé de haut et n'ont pas les même droits que les sang-purs ou même les sang-mêlés."

"Alors parce que je suis né-moldu, je vais être traité différemment ?" lui demanda Lillian.

Blaise acquiesça.

"Et toi, qu-est-ce que t'en pense," lui demanda-telle froidement.

"Franchement, je m'en fiche, ma famille a toujours évité ce genre de sujet sachant qu'on ne supportent aucun groupe. Cela créerais plus de problèmes si on choisissait un camp," dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Ils tombèrent tous silencieux après ça, chacun immergé dans ses pensées.

Vers midi et demi, ils entendirent un chariot tintinnabuler dans le couloir du wagon et une jeune femme souriante fit glisser la porte du compartiment,"Vous désirez quelque chose, les enfants ?"

Les trois hochèrent la tête et achetèrent quasiment toute la marchandise disponible. Harry était fasciné par la variété de friandises disponible. Il y avait des Dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue, des Ballongommes du Bullard, des Chocogrenouilles, des Patacitrouilles et plein d'autres dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler.

Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent à essayer toutes les friandises, rigolant et s'amusant à expérimenter les Dragées surprises.

Lillian était en train d'ouvrir une des Chocogrenouille, lorsque la carte tomba et la grenouille fit un bond. Harry l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne saute par la fenêtre et la croqua.

"C'était la mienne, tu sais," dit Lillian en lui lançant un regard noir.

"Et tu l'a perdu et je l'ai attrapée," dit Harry."Franchement Freckles, tu devrais arrêter de me lancer autant de regards noirs ou sinon cela va devenir une caractéristique permanente sur ta sale face."

"Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!" dit-elle avec irritation.

"Alors comment je suis censé t'appeler, je vais quand même pas t'appeler Mlle Austin," rétorqua-t-il

"Eh bien mes amis m'appellent Mary, mais attends! T'es pas mon ami donc tu vas m'appeler Mlle Austin! T'as compris le balafré!" cria-t-elle en lui donnant des petits coups sur le torse à chaque mot.

"Je t'appellerais comme je veux Freckles!" rétorqua Harry en lui donnant un petit coup sur le front.

"TU VAS VOIR ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI," cria-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et en la pointant sur Harry. La voyant faire, Harry fit de même.

Blaise, qui appréciait le spectacle jusque là, se rendit compte qu'il devait intervenir."Eh, eh calmez vous! Tous les deux!" dit-il en s'interposant et en les forçant à s'asseoir."Vous ne voulez quand même pas être expulsé avant d'atteindre l'école ?"

Les deux hochèrent la tête en se fusillant du regard.

"Bien, alors ne vous faites pas remarquer et évité de vous regarder jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne la station..., franchement une telle dispute pour une chocogrenouille," dit-il en secouant la tête.

"Alors, Harry. Tu penses être dans quelle maison?" demanda Blaise en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Maison? Quelle maison ?" demanda Harry, confus.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel Potter, tu n'as pas lu les livres qu'on a acheté!" s'exclama Lillian. Harry s'apprêta à répondre mais Blaise l'interrompit avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en penses, Austin? Tu sais dans quelle maison tu seras ?" demanda-t-il.

"Serdaigle ou Gryffondor je pense, et toi ?"

"Probablement Serpentard ou Serdaigle. Toute ma famille à été à Serpentard donc je doute que j'irais autre part," dit-il.

"Est-ce-que quelqu'un va m'expliquer de quoi vous parlez," dit Harry se sentant mis à l'écart.

"L'école est divisée en quatre maison, Potter. Il y a les Serpentard, les Gryffondor, les Serdaigle et les Poufsouffle. Chaque maison a ses propre qualité, comme les plus courageux pour Gryffondor; Serpentard est pour les rusés et ambitieux; Serdaigle pour les plus intelligents et Poufsouffle pour les plus loyaux. Les élèves sont répartis dans chaque maison selon leur personnalités," expliqua Blaise.

"Oh," dit Harry, en se demandant dans quelle mais il irait. "Comment les élèves sont-ils répartis ?"

"Je ne sais pas, une sorte de test je suppose, ma mère n'a pas voulue me le dire, elle a dit que ça serait une surprise," répondit Blaise.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit encore une fois et cette fois une fille avec d'épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés et de grandes de devant entra. "Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien," dit-elle d'une voix autoritaire en pointant un garçon à l'air apeuré derrière elle. Ils portaient tous les deux leurs robes de Poudlard.

Ils répondirent que non.

La fille soupira et dit, "Bah si vous en voyez un, attrapez le et donnez la à Neville plus tard. Oh et vous feriez bien de vous changez, je suis allée voir le machiniste dans la locomotive et il m'a dit que nous étions presque arrivés."

Et elle s'en alla en emmenant le garçon joufflu abandonnée par son crapaud.

Se regardant les uns les autres perplexes, Lillian dit, "Elle a raison, le train est en train de ralentir, on ferait mieux de se changer." Elle ouvrit sa valise, pris ses robes et sortit du compartiment.

Harry et Blaise enfilèrent rapidement leurs robes de sorcier. Une voix retentit dans le train, "Nous arriverons à Poudlard dans cinq minutes. Veuillez laisser vos bagages dans les compartiment; ils seront acheminé séparément dans les locaux scolaires."

Lorsque le train s'arrêta enfin, tout le monde se précipita vers la sortie et descendit sur un quai minuscule plongé dans la pénombre. Blaise frissonna et regarda Harry en disant,"T'a pas f-froid ! Il gèle !"

"Ah bon ?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, " J'ai pas froid du tout...il fait bon je trouve."

"Les premières années ! Par ici !" dit une voix de stentor de l'autre côté de la plateforme. Harry se dirigea vers la voix et vu un véritable géant ! Son visage était presque entièrement caché par une longue crinière de cheveux emmêlés et par une grande barbe broussailleuse. Mais on pouvait apercevoir des yeux amicaux ressemblant à des scarabées.

"Allez, suivez-moi. En route !" Glissant et trébuchant, la file des élèves suivit le géant le long d'un chemin étroit et escarpé qui s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité.

"Vous allez bientôt apercevoir Poudlard," dit le géant en se retournant vers eux. "Après le prochain tournant."

Il y eut alors un grand "Oooooh !". L'étroit chemin avait soudain débouché sur la rive d'un grand lac noir. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait, de toutes ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé.

"Pas plus de quatre par barque," lança le géant en montrant une flotte de petits canots alignés le long de la rive. Harry et Balise partagèrent leur barque avec Lillian et la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés. Harry ne put résister et dit, "Eh Austin, pourquoi est-ce-que tu me suis partout comme un petit chien." Elle ne répondit pas pour une fois, étant trop éblouie par la beauté du château. Harry fronça les sourcils au manque de réponse puis haussa les épaules et tourna son regard sur le château.

Les barques s'arrêtèrent de l'autre coté du lac et le géant les mena vers l'immense porte d'entrée en chêne massif. Il frappa trois fois à la porte du château.

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement. Le professeur McGonagall, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement. Guidés par le professeur, ils traversèrent le hall et entrèrent dans une petite salle réservée aux élèves de première année.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette partition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune.

Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. A la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue." ses yeux s'attardant sur Ron, qui avait une tache sur le nez, et sur les cheveux d'Harry avant de retourner dans la Grande Salle.

Harry essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux frénétiquement, pendant que Lillian arrangeait ses robes et que Ron frottait son nez.

"Comment font-ils pour nous répartir ?" demanda Neville à Ron.

"Mes frères m'ont dit qu'on devait se battre contre un Troll et qu'on était répartis en fonction de notre façon de le combattre" répondit Ron.

"Ne sois pas ridicule Ronald," dit la fille au cheveux ébouriffé, "Peut-être que ce sera un test de personnalité ou alors un test écrit sur nos connaissances en matière de sorts."

Le professeur McGonagall revint et les fit entrer. L'estomac d'Harry fit un saut périlleux.

L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Des milliers de chandelles suspendues dans les airs éclairaient quatre longues tables autour desquelles les autres étudiants étaient déjà assis, devant des assiettes et des gobelets d'or. Au bout de la salle, les professeurs avaient pris place autour d'une autre table.

Gêné par les regards fixés sur les nouveaux, Harry leva la tête et fut surpris de voir un ciel d'un noir de velours parsemé d'étoiles au lieu du plafond. Puis il entendit la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés murmurer à Lillian, "C'est un plafond magique. Il a été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans L'Histoire de Poudlard."

Il regarda à nouveau ce qui se passait devant lui lorsque le professeur McGonagall installa un tabouret à quatre pieds devant les nouveaux élèves. Sur le tabouret, elle posa un chapeau pointu de sorcier. Le chapeau était râpé, sale, rapiécé. Soudain, le chapeau remua, une déchirure s'ouvrit en grand, comme une bouche, et le chapeau se mit à chanter:

"Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême

Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit

Je veux bien me manger moi-même

Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi

Les hauts-d'forme, les chapeaux splendides

Font pâl'figure auprès de moi

Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,

Chacun se soumet à mon choix.

Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête

Le Choixpeau a toujours raison

Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête

Pour connaître votre maison.

Si vous allez à Gryffondor

Vous rejoindrez les courageux,

Les plus hardis et les plus forts

Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu.

Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,

Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal

Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler

Et leur patience est proverbiale.

Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi

Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être

Là-bas, ce sont des érudits

Qui ont envie de tout connaître.

Vous finirez à Serpentard

Si vous êtes plutôt malin,

Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards

Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins.

Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

Tu seras en de bonnes mains

Car je suis un chapeau pensant !"

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina pour saluer les quatre tables, puis il s'immobilisa à nouveau. Harry étais soulagé, ils avaient juste à mettre ce chapeau.

Le professeur McGonagall s'avança en tenant à la main un long rouleau de parchemin, "Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret."

Abbot, Hannah !

Une fille au teint rose avec des nattes blondes sortit du rang d'un pas mal assuré. Elle alla mettre le chapeau qui lui tomba devant les yeux et s'assit sur le tabouret.

"POUFSOUFFLE !" cria le chapeau après un instant de silence.

Des acclamations et des applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table située à droite et elle alla s'y asseoir.

Austin, Lillian !

Lillian se dirigea vers le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Deux minutes plus tard le chapeau cria, " GRYFFONDOR !"

Satisfaite, elle se dirigea vers la table à l'extrême droite qui applaudissait leurs première Gryffondor.

Hermione Granger, la fille aux cheveux ébouriffé, et Neville Londubat furent envoyés à Gryffondor ce qui surprit Harry en voyant à quel point Neville avait l'air effrayé.

Quand McGonagall l'appela, il se dirigea vers le tabouret et mit le chapeau sur sa tête. Soudain une voix parla dans son oreille. "Hum, ce n'est pas facile, c'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et...ho ! Tellement de puissance ! Tu es aussi avide de faire tes preuves. Tu es également loyal envers tes amis, mais tu n'hésiteras pas à les blesser s'ils te blessent. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu les quatre qualités en abondance chez quelqu'un. Eh bien mon garçon, n'as tu rien à dire ?"

Cinq minutes s'était écoulée et les gens commençait à se demander ce qui prenait autant de temps.

"Mettez moi dans n'importe quelle maison," pensa Harry frénétiquement, se demandant ce qu'il se passerait si le choixpeau ne le répartissait pas.

"Pas de préférences du tout ? OK et bien...oh attends ! Je n'avais pas vu ce talent ! Eh bien il n'y a plus aucun doute maintenant mon garçon," lui dit le chapeau avant de crier.

"SERPENTARD !"

Une ovation monta de la table à l'extrême gauche et Harry, n'étant pas conscient des regards choqué et surpris qu'il recevait des autres tables, se dirigea vers la table des Serpentard étant heureux d'avoir été répartis.

Du côté de la Grande Table, une paire d'yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et l'autre d'incrédulité.

Finalement Blaise fut envoyé à Serpentard et il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry, qui était content d'avoir un visage familier dans sa nouvelle maison. Le professeur McGonagall roula son parchemin et emporta le Choixpeau.

Le directeur, Albus Dumbledore se leva et dit, "Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence, je voudrais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !"

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde applaudissait et riaient. Harry regarda Blaise et demanda, "Est-ce-qu'il est fou ?" Blaise haussa les épaules et dit, "J'imagine qu'il doit être un peu fou, mais c'est le sorcier le plus puissant du monde."

Quelqu'un tapa l'épaule d'Harry et il se retourna pour voir un garçon avec des cheveux blonds, des yeux gris et une expression arrogante sur son visage pâle. Il était accompagné de deux garçon solidement bâtis et à l'air féroce. Le blond lui tendit la main et dit, "Malfoy, Drago Malfoy, sang-pur et héritier de la fortune Malfoy."

Harry le regarda en se demandant si c'était censé lui évoquer quelque chose mais il serra la main et dit, "Enchanté."

"Tu ferais mieux de venir t'asseoir avec les meilleurs de la maison Serpentard Potter, ceux qui peuvent te donner ceux dont tu as besoin. Pas comme quelqu'un comme Zabini," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant, mais l'expression de Blaise demeura neutre.

Harry regarda alternativement Blaise puis Malfoy et dit, "Merci pour ton offre, mais je suis bien ici, merci quand même," Malfoy dévisagea Harry pendant quelque seconde avant d'hocher la tête et de retourner à sa place.

"C'était quoi ça ?" demanda Harry à Blaise.

Blaise haussa les épaules et dit, "Je te le dirais tout à l'heure."

Soudain les assiettes, gobelet et bol vides se remplirent de nourriture et de jus. Harry, qui n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il avait faim, commença à se servir d'un peu de tout. Blaise regard Harry, amusé, "On a faim ?"

"Je suis affamé," répondit-il en remplissant sa bouche de pomme de terre. Blaise lui sourit et remplit son assiette à son tour.

Après avoir fini son assiette, Harry commençait à se sentir somnolant. Il regarda du côté de la table des Gryffondor et vu Lillian et Hermione parler au préfet de Gryffondor. Le garçon Weasley et d'autre première année parlait au fantôme de Gryffondor. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à la Grande Table. Le géant vidait son gobelet, le professeur McGonagall bavardait avec Albus Dumbledore. Un autre professeur, avec un turban ridicule sur la tête, parlait à l'un de ses collègues, un homme aux cheveux noirs et gras, le nez crochu, le teint cireux.

Tout se passa en un éclair. Le professeur au nez crochu regarda Harry dans les yeux et celuici ressentit aussitôt une douleur aiguë, fulgurante, à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

"Aie !" s'écria Harry en se plaquant une main sur le front.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" s'inquiéta Blaise.

"R... rien... "

La douleur avait disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Il eut l'impression que le professeur au nez crochu ne l'aimait pas du tout.

"Eh Blaise," dit Harry. "C'est qui le professeur à côté du mec au turban ?"

"C'est le professeur Rogue. C'est le directeur de notre maison et il enseigne les potions," dit-il en mangeant une des pâtisseries au chocolat.

Harry observa longuement le professeur Rogue, mais celui-ci ne tourna plus les yeux vers lui. Lorsque les desserts eurent à leur tour disparu, Albus Dumbledore se leva à nouveau et le silence se fit dans la salle.

"Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les première année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir.

Dumbledore tourna ses yeux étincelants vers la table des Gryffondor.

"Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire la magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. De plus, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du deuxième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Enfin, je tiens à vous présenter le professeur Quirell qui enseignera la Défense contre les Forces du Mal cette année."

Il y eu quelque applaudissements polis lorsque le professeur Quirell se leva.

"Et maintenant, au lit ! Allez, tout le monde dehors !" dit le directeur, ses yeux pétillants joyeusement.

Le préfet de Serpentard était un grand et costaud 5e année appelé Marcus Flint. Les premières années le suivirent dans les donjons jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent devant un mur de pierre.

"Il s'agit de l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard et le mot de passe est Victoire." Le mur s'ouvra et ils entrèrent dans la salle commune.

La salle commune de Serpentard était une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute. Des lampes rondes, verdâtres y était suspendues à des chaînes. Elle était également doté d'une cheminée au manteau gravé de divers figures compliquées et ouvragées, ont y trouvait aussi quelques fauteuils de couleurs noire eux aussi ouvragés.

"Très bien, maintenant écoutez moi vous tous. Il y a des règles de base dans la maison Serpentard que vous ne devez jamais briser quoiqu'il arrive.

Tout d'abord être un Serpentard veut dire que vous êtes haïs par tous les autres élèves par défaut. Les Serpentard et les Gryffondor se détestent par principe. Alors vous feriez mieux mieux de restez tout le temps groupé et ne jamais dénoncé un de vos camarade de Serpentard ou sinon il y aura des conséquences.

Deuxièmement, si vous êtes malade ou si vous avez un problème avec un élève d'une autre maison allez voir le professeur Rogue immédiatement, il vous aidera.

Troisièmement, si un combat ou n'importe quoi se passe autour de vous, filez d'ici en vitesse où sinon vous serez accusé que cela soit de votre faute où pas.

Concernant vos conditions de logement, chaque chambre a deux lits donc vous pouvez choisir votre camarade de chambre.

Maintenant le professeur Rogue va vous parlez un peu puis vous pourrez aller au lit."

Au moment où il finit son discours, le professeur au nez crochu entra.

"Leurs avez-vous expliqué les règles, Flint" demanda-t-il au préfet.

"Oui professeur."

"Très bien, vous pouvez y aller."

Le professeur les regarda tour à tour et dit, "Je suis simplement ici pour vous dire que si vous avez un problème pour vous ajuster, je suis là pour vous aider et vous guider. J'attends de tous mes élèves qu'ils fassent de leurs mieux en cours et je ne tolérerait aucun manquement au règlement," ses yeux s'attardant sur Harry.

"Demain matin je vous distribuerais vos emploi du temps respectifs et j'attends de vous que vous soyez à l'heure dans tous vos cours. Est-Ce-Que-C'est-Clair ?"

Neuf têtes acquiescèrent rapidement ne voulant pas énerver leur directeur de maison.

"Très bien vous pouvez disposer," dit-il et sortit de la salle commune, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui.

Harry suivit Blaise jusqu'à leur chambre. Les deux eurent le souffle coupé en voyant la taille de la chambre.

Il y avait deux lits gigantesque de chaque côté de la chambre avec des rideaux vert et argent, deux magnifique table et une porte menant à leur salle de bain. Lorsqu'ils regardèrent par la fenêtre, ils furent surpris de voir que leur chambre n'était qu'a quelque mètre au-dessus du lac.

"Ouah." dirent-ils en même temps.

"Je prends le côté gauche !" cria Blaise et couru vers le lit près de la fenêtre. Harry couru et le tacla avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

Après cinq minutes de bousculade, de cris et de rire, Blaise était assis sur le lit près de la fenêtre et Harry sur l'autre lit lui lançant des regards mauvais. Blaise lui sourit et ils commencèrent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

"On ferait mieux d'aller dormir, on a cour demain matin," dit Harry une fois qu'ils réussirent à se contrôler. Blaise hocha la tête et ils se changèrent. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et s'endormirent aussitôt.

**Dortoir des Gryffondor de première année**

Ronald Weasley, Neville Londubat, Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas étaient assis en train de parler du Garçon-qui-à-Survécu.

"Surprenant, hein ?" dit Seamus, "le Survivant à Serpentard."

"Ouais, je pensais qu'il serait à Gryffondor, ayant vaincu Vous-Savez-Qui et tout ça," dit Dean

"Je ne suis pas surpris" dit Ron sombrement.

"Pourquoi pas ! C'est Harry Potter !" s'étonna Neville.

"Je l'ai rencontré dans le train. Je voulais juste dire bonjour," dit-il en baissant la voix, "Il était là avec cet autre Serpentard. La nouvelle Gryffondor, Austin, était là aussi et en y repensant, elle avait l'air d'avoir été ensorcelé. J'ai regardé Potter et il y avait cette lueur dans ces yeux. Et avant que j'ai pu dire quoique ce soit, il y avait une baguette pressée contre mon front !"

Les trois autres garçons eurent le souffle coupé et Ron fit une pause pour donner un effet. Il prit une grande inspiration et continua, "Puis il a murmuré à mon oreille que si je ne voulais pas mon cerveau étalé contre le mur où mes yeux roulant sur le sol, je ferais mieux de partir et vite."

Ils frissonnèrent tous et Neville donnait l'impression qu'il allait se faire dessus.

"Puis j'ai couru aussi vite que j'ai pu hors de ce compartiment," finit Ron.

Il y eu un silence de quelque minutes qui fut brisé par Neville, "Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ferait-il ça ?"

"C'est un mage noir Neville, voila pourquoi," dit Ron doucement.

"Je me demande comment il a fait pour se débarrasser de Vous-Savez-Qui," dit Seamus.

"Je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller dormir les gars, demain est un grand jour et cette discussion sur Potter me fait froid dans le dos," murmura Dean.

Ils hochèrent la tête et allèrent dormir.

Pendant ce temps dans le château, un sorcier se déplaçait silencieusement dans l'ombre en direction du couloir du deuxième étage, ses yeux rouges brillants dans l'obscurité.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voila Voila n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Ciao

Chapitre 6 : Classes et Troll


	6. Chapter 6 Classes et Troll

******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.

**Chapitre - 6 - Classes et Troll**

Les chuchotements semblaient suivre Harry partout où il allait, dans les couloirs les élèves essayaient d'apercevoir sa cicatrice et quelques autres l'arrêtèrent pour lui demander de le leur montrer. Pendant les repas la moitié des élèves le dévisageaient, comme s'il était la réincarnation de Merlin.

"Franchement Blaise c'est quoi leur problème à tous ces gens à vouloir tout le temps regarder ma cicatrice ? N'ont-ils rien d'autre à faire ?" demanda-t-il avec irritation.

"Eh bien," dit-il d'une voix traînante, "Tu es le ... attends voir ... Oh, si célèbre garçon qui a vaincu le plus grand mage noir qui n'ait jamais foulé ces terres ! Évidemment qu'ils vont vouloir te regarder. Je ne serais pas surpris si certains venaient te demander un autographe."

"Je préférerais embrasser le calamar géant plutôt que de signer des autographes," s'exclama Harry.

Blaise ricana, "Ça peut s'arranger facilement."

Harry lui lança un regard meurtrier. "Dépêchons-nous sinon nous serons en retard en Métamorphose. Tu sais comment est McGonagall à propos de la ponctualité," dit Harry en accélérant le pas.

Cinq minutes plus tard, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor étaient assis dans la salle loin les uns des autres. Comme d'habitude, McGonagall attendait qu'ils s'installent sous sa forme de chat. Dès que les élèves furent installés, elle se retransforma et commença, "Dans le cours d'aujourd'hui, nous commencerons la pratique."

"Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, vous avez étudié la théorie derrière la métamorphose qui est essentielle pour ce cours. Maintenant, en gardant en tête ce que je vous ai expliqué ces derniers jours, vous allez métamorphoser une allumette en aiguille."

Elle agita sa baguette et immédiatement une allumette se matérialisa sur chaque table. "Vous pouvez commencer. L'incantation est sur le tableau et si vous avez un problème, je suis là pour vous aider."

Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'allumette. Il la fixa durement et murmura l'incantation, mais rien ne se passa. Il fronça les sourcils et dit l'incantation à nouveau d'un coup de sa baguette. Rien ne changea non plus. Il essaya encore une fois, mais sans succès.

Harry soupira et regarda autour de lui, tout le monde disait l'incantation à haute voix, mais les allumettes ne changeaient pas. Neville Londubat avait réussi à faire exploser son allumette, Blaise donnait des petits coups sur son allumette en ayant l'air de s'ennuyer et Lillian était rouge de concentration et ne cessait de marmonner l'incantation. Seule Hermione Granger de Gryffondor avait réussi à changer une petite partie de son allumette en aiguille et avait l'air content d'elle.

"Punaise si cette Granger a pu le faire, c'est une honte que je ne puisse pas encore le faire," se dit-il en retournant à son travail.

Après sept tentatives Harry avait seulement réussi à colorer en argent le bout de son allumette. Il fusilla l'allumette du regard et laissa tomber sa baguette sur la table, frustré. Même Lillian avait réussi à changer la moitié de son allumette en aiguille et n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des regards supérieurs ce qui l'irritait au possible.

"Ok, Harry calmes toi," se dit-il "Cette allumette n'est pas une allumette, mais une aiguille. Elle doit être métamorphosée pour revenir à sa forme originale." Il regarda l'allumette et l'imagina sous tous les angles comme une aiguille et non une allumette. Il imagina la différence de propriété entre une allumette et une aiguille comme McGonagall leur avait enseigné eux et visualisa la métamorphose dans son esprit. Gravant l'image de l'aiguille dans son esprit, il ferma les yeux et dit l'incantation pointant doucement sa baguette sur l'allumette. Deux secondes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux et vit une parfaite aiguille en face de lui! Il sourit de satisfaction et essaya de changer l'aiguille en allumette, en suivant le même processus.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il métamorphosait son allumette en aiguille et l'aiguille en allumette aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il continua à essayer de le faire de plus en plus vite.

Il fut stoppé dans son petit jeu par la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall, "Que pensez-vous être en train de faire M. Potter!"

"Euh j'essaie de voir à quelle vitesse je peux métamorphoser l'allumette en aiguille et l'aiguille en allumette, Professeur," dit-il en se demandant s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

McGonagall le regarda bouche bée.

"Ma foi, personne n'avait jamais métamorphosé leur allumette en aiguille lors de leur premier cours, encore moins leurs aiguilles en allumette!" dit-elle d'un air choqué.

"Vous êtes aussi doué que votre père l'était durant son temps à Poudlard, M. Potter. 30 points pour Serpentard," dit-elle, un rare sourire ornant son visage. Aucun d'eux ne remarqua le regard jaloux d'Hermione ou le regard de haine de Ronald Weasley.

Blaise donna un coup de coude à Harry et lui dit: "Bien joué mon vieux, tu penses que tu peux me donner un coup de main ?"

"Bien sûr, pourquoi pas", dit-il en se rapprochant de Blaise.

À la fin du cours seul Hermione avait réussi à métamorphoser son allumette en aiguille et avait remporté 10 points pour sa maison.

Alors que tout le monde sortait de la classe, quelqu'un donna un coup dans les côtes d'Harry en murmurant quelque chose comme maléfique et mage noir.

"Qui diable a fait ça ?" demanda Harry à Blaise en se frottant les côtes.

"C'était cette belette* pathétique," dit-il sombrement.

"C'est quoi son problème ?"

"Aucune idée, mais t'aurait dû voir la façon dont il te regarde», dit Blaise.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"On aurait dit qu'il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que de te voir mort ou alors t'arracher les intestins à mains nues puis les mâcher alors qu'il regarde ton corps se convulser sur le sol", dit-il en faisant des gestes étranges avec ses mains.

Harry grimaça: "C'est ... juste dégueu. Quel genre d'esprit est-ce que t'as Blaise!"

"Quoi! C'est vrai! Si tu l'avais vu tu verrais ce que je veux dire."

"Ouais, ouais si tu le dis, allez viens on a potion dans une demi-heure."

**Laboratoire de Potion**

"Aujourd'hui, vous allez apprendre à faire une simple potion pour soigner les furoncles. Ce sera la première fois que vous mélangerez une potion et je m'attends à ce qu'elle soit impeccable," déclara le professeur Rogue, sa voix à peine audible mais claire comme le cristal. "Je ne veux aucune d'erreurs ou sinon il y aura de graves conséquences."

Tous les Gryffondor échangèrent des regards craintifs et Neville avait l'air pétrifié.

"Weasley," dit soudain Rogue, "Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise."

"Euh ... euh ... Je ne sais pas monsieur."

"Ça ... ne le fera pas, n'avez-vous pas été attentif pendant mes cours Weasley ? 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Essayons encore une fois, où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?" dit-il en regardant Ron droit dans les yeux.

"Je n-ne sais m-m-monsieur," bégaya-t-il.

"Bégayer ne vous aidera pas M. Weasley, vous n'avez pas pensé à réviser avant de venir en cours, n'est-ce pas ? Votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc rien appris? Encore 10 points de perdus" dit-il à Ron avec un sourire méprisant.

Ron devint rouge vif et fusilla Rogue du regard.

"Encore 5 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour ce regard sur votre visage," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Tous les Gryffondor eurent le souffle coupé d'indignation.

Il se tourna soudainement vers Harry, "Potter, mêmes questions."

"Monsieur, nous obtiendrions le philtre de Mort Vivante si nous ajoutions de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise et on peut trouver un bézoard dans l'estomac d'une chèvre," déclara Harry sans hésitation.

"Voilà ce que j'attends de mes Serpentard," dit-il froidement, "une autre question Mr. Potter, Pour quoi utilisons-nous de la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap?"

Harry réfléchi un moment puis répondit, "Je ne sais pas monsieur, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir lu dans notre manuel."

"Vous avez raison, cela ne figure pas dans votre manuel mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas lire à l'avance Potter," dit Rogue doucement. "Cependant vous avez répondu aux autres questions, 20 points pour Serpentard."

Il tapa le tableau de sa baguette et dit, "Les instructions pour la potion sont sur le tableau, vous avez deux heures."

Environ deux heures plus tard, la potion d'Harry était bleu foncé alors qu'elle était supposé être bleu clair. Le professeur Rogue passa à côté de la table d'Harry et regarda à l'intérieur du chaudron. Il regarda ensuite Harry droit dans les yeux et le fixa sans bouger ni cligner des yeux. Harry du s'empêcher de déglutir et d'essuyer la sueur de son front, mais il soutint le regard de son professeur. Environ une minute plus tard, Rogue arrêta de le fixer et dit, "Acceptable Mr. Potter," et se dirigea vers la table suivante.

Blaise lui donna un coup de coude et demanda, "Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

"J'en ai franchement aucune idée," dit Harry en se demandant pourquoi le professeur avait une expression peinée avant qu'il n'arrête de le fixer.

Alors qu'ils sortaient de la salle, ils furent approchés par Malfoy, sans ses deux gorilles derrière lui. "Eh Potter, j'ai vu Weasley te regarder comme s'il n'aurait rien voulu d'autre que de te voir mort."

Harry n'aimait pas vraiment Drago mais maintenait toujours des conversations civiles avec lui. Il le trouvait trop arrogant et trop fier de son nom et de sa fortune. "Ouais, je sais pas ce que ce gars a contre moi."

"Vraiment ? C'est intéressant, tu veux te venger ?"demanda-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Harry lui souris à son tour, "Bien sur Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?"

"Pas grand-chose, tout ce qu'on a à faire c'est se moquer de lui devant sa bande de Gryffondork et la réaction sera impayable."

"C'est tout ? Je m'attendais à mieux venant de toi Malfoy."

"Oh," dit Malfoy en haussant les sourcils, "Et qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ?"

"Tu verras au dîner…. Alors ça te dit ?"

"Bien sûr, qui manquerait une chance de voir Weasley se rendre ridicule."

Une fois qu'il fût partis, Blaise se tourna vers Harry, "Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu traînes avec cet abruti."

Harry haussa les épaules et dit, "Il sera un ami utile à avoir."

"Alors, vas-tu me dire ce que tu as en tête ?"

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Blaise ?" dit Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air innocent.

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle."

"Oh attend de voir ça," dit-il en souriant. "Maintenant j'ai juste à trouver Rusard."

"Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" demanda Blaise.

"Tu verras plus tard," répondit-il en souriant. "On se voit au dîner."

Après le dîner, Harry et Drago virent Ron et ses amis finirent de manger et se dépêchèrent de les intercepter.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient, ils purent entendre leur conversation.

"Franchement, Rogue favorise ces serpents visqueux un peu trop !" se plaignit Ron.

"Oh, ne sois pas absurde Ronald; Il fait simplement son travail. Il est censé être un des plus grand maître des potions du monde," dit Hermione d'un ton hautain.

"C'est peut-être un grand maître des potions, mais c'est un con," dit Lillian amèrement.

"Mary !" s'exclama Hermione, "Ce n'est pas une façon de parler d'un professeur !"

"Fermes la, Hermione, Lillian a raison, et ce Potter. Il croit qu'il est le roi de Poudlard. Mais je sais ce qu'il est réellement," dit Ron sombrement. "C'est un mage noir et peut-être même le prochain Vous-Savez-Qui."

"Arrête ton char Ron ! Je connais Potter et je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas diabolique. Méchant, malpoli et probablement un asocial aussi mais certainement pas maléfique et définitivement pas le prochain Vous-Savez-Qui !"

"Une conversation très intéressante, tu ne trouves pas Drago ?" lança Harry derrière eux.

Les trois Gryffondor se retournèrent pour voir qui les avaient interrompus.

"C'est une honte, tu ne trouves pas Harry ? T'accuser d'être un mage noir et insulter notre cher directeur de maison," dit Drago d'une voix suave.

Les yeux des Gryffondor s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils virent Drago et Harry.

"Potter," salua Lillian froidement, "Quelle surprise."

"Austin, Granger, toujours un plaisir," dit Harry. "Ah, Weasley, je ne peux pas en dire de même," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ron devint rouge et Malfoy commença à ricaner.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux sale… … sale mage noir !" cracha Ron, ses yeux emplis de peur et de haine.

"Moi ? Un mage noir ?" dit Harry en haussant les sourcils. "Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?"

Ron ne dit rien mais continua à fusiller Harry du regard.

Malfoy décida d'intervenir, "Dis Weasley, qu'est-ce que t'as dit Rogue tout à l'heure ? Ah ouais, votre mère ne vous a-t-elle donc rien appris. C'est pour ça que tu manges aussi pathétiquement ?"

Harry ne dit rien sachant que Malfoy dépassait les bornes mais ne l'arrêta pas non plus. Malfoy continua à l'insulter jusqu'à ce que Ron se mît finalement en colère et sortit sa baguette. Malfoy pâlit immédiatement, mais Harry vint à son secours.

"Eh Weasley tu sais que faire de la magie dans les couloirs est interdit, mais si tu commences je serais forcé de te montrer de quoi est capable un mage noir," dit Harry en plissant les yeux et en essayant d'avoir l'air intimidant.

Ron, qui était retenu par Lillian et Hermione, gronda "Je te prends quand tu veux Potter."

"À minuit dans la salle des trophées," dit Harry instantanément.

"OK, baguettes magiques uniquement, pas de contact physique."

Harry sourit, "Très bien on se voit ce soir, et soit sûr d'amener quelqu'un avec toi pour ramener ton corps mutilé," dit-il en s'éloignant.

Drago se tourna vers Harry, "Tu sais, tu pourrais avoir de gros ennuis si tu te faisais prendre."

Harry rit simplement, "Drago, t'es un Serpentard ou pas ?"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, bien sûr que je suis un Serpentard," dit-il en plissant les yeux.

"Alors tu devrais savoir que Rusard va se battre en duel à ma place et le pauvre Weasley va se retrouver devant un adversaire de taille," dit Harry avec un regard satisfait.

"Oh bien joué !" s'exclama Drago.

"Ouais, ça lui apprendra à lancer des rumeurs comme quoi je suis maléfique et je vais tuer tous les élèves. Franchement, c'est vraiment irritant quand les gens s'enfuient à chaque fois qu'ils me voient ou murmurent mage noir quand je passe devant eux. Ça me tape vraiment sur les nerfs," dit Harry en serrant les poings.

Il y eu un silence après ça. "Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être le centre d'attention," demanda Drago en regardant Harry de près.

"Non."

"Enfin de toute façon espérons que Weasley et la sang-de-bourbe se feront prendre !" dit Drago avec jubilation

"Sang-de-bourbe ? Qu'est-ce que c'est," demanda Harry en ayant l'air confus.

"Tu ne sais pas ? ….. C'est un mot infâme pour désigner quelqu'un qui est né-moldu."

Harry réalisa que Drago était un typique sang-pur haïssant les né-moldu.

"Je pense qu'il devrait virer tous les sang-de-bourbes du monde sorcier, t'es pas d'accord Harry ?" demanda Malfoy.

"Je m'en fous de ce que tu penses des né-moldu tant que t'utilise pas ce mot devant moi," dit Harry d'une voix sans émotion.

"Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange...? Ah je vois, tu es ami avec cette sang-de-bourbe, Austin, n'est-ce pas," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers Drago, "Je t'ai dit de ne pas dire ce mot devant moi ! En ce qui concerne pourquoi ça me dérange, ça ne te regarde pas. Maintenant allons-y il est presque neuf heures."

Harry se dirigea ensuite vers la salle commune en se promettant de ne plus jamais aider ou demander de l'aide à Malfoy.

Drago resta en arrière pendant quelques minutes, une expression pensive sur le visage, avant que son visage ne s'éclaire soudain et qu'il se dirige vers la salle commune afin d'écrire une lettre à son père.

Aucun des deux ne remarqua l'homme tapis dans l'ombre, aux yeux rouges étincelants, "Il est intéressant, tu ne trouves pas Quirrell ?" dit-il d'une voix sifflante alors que Drago disparaissait de sa vue.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Salle commune de Gryffondor, une demi-heure avant minuit**

"Ron! N'y vas pas! Si tu te fais prendre, tu pourrais être expulsé!"

"Lâche moi Hermione, je vais donner une leçon à ce salaud."

Hermione suppliait Ron de ne pas y aller pendant que Lillian était assise confortablement sur le canapé à regarder les tentatives d'Hermione.

"Ne restes pas là à rien faire Mary ! Aides moi à arrêter cet abruti," cria Hermione à Lillian.

"Oh, pour l'amour du ciel Hermione laisses le y aller et puis de toute façon je vais avec lui!" dit Lillian en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Attends quoi ! Pourquoi diable voudrait tu aller avec lui !"

"Je te dis de le laisser y aller parce qu'il ne va pas rester de toute façon et je vais avec lui pour pouvoir l'emmener à l'infirmerie une fois que Potter en aura fini avec lui."

Ron et Hermione la dévisagèrent bouche bée.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par m'emmener à l'infirmerie," demandant Ron en ayant l'air un peu pâle.

"N'est-ce pas évident, peu importe à quelle point tu penses que t'es fort, tu ne peux pas battre Potter et je pense que tu ne devrais pas essayer. Je suis sûr que vous l'avez tous les deux vu en classe," dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et en croisant les jambes. "Mais c'est ton choix Ron, si tu y vas je viens avec toi, et puis je veux voir à quoi ressemble le château la nuit."

"Je m'en fiche à quelle point il est fort, je suis un Gryffondor et je ne reculerais pas devant un combat," dit Ron en ayant l'air déterminé.

Lillian sourit, "Très bien toi tu te fais massacrer et moi je visite le château."

Alors qu'ils traversaient le trou du portrait, Hermione les rattrapa en courant, "Attendez, attendez ! Est-ce que vous êtes devenus dingue !"

"Retourne te coucher Hermione," dit Ron.

"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas y aller ! C'est contre le règlement !"

Lillian eut une idée, "Eh Hermione, tu ne t'es jamais demandé quelle sorte d'activités avaient lieu le soir à Poudlard ? Je veux dire où vont les fantômes, comment le château est-il nettoyé, combien y a-t-il de salle secrète dans le château, est-il possible de pénétrer dans la réserve de la bibliothèque et pouvoir lire..."

"Stop!" cria Hermione en ayant l'air très agité. "C'est contre le règlement et je suis sûre qu'il y a une bonne raison !" grommela-t-elle.

"Hermione, tu es en dehors de la salle commune, il est minuit. Est-ce que tu ne veux pas voir par toi-même à quoi ressemble le château plutôt que de le lire dans un livre ?" dit-elle en regardant Hermione droit dans les yeux.

"Je-Je, je ne sais pas," dit-elle mais c'était évident qu'elle hésitait.

Lillian décida de porter le coup fatal, "Tu pourrais écrire un livre dessus."

Silence.

"Oh, très bien allons-y," dit-elle, les épaules affaissées.

Les trois Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la salle des trophées et attendirent Harry. Après 10 minutes d'attentes, Ron s'exclama, "Ou est-il ? Il est déjà minuit et quart !"

"Chuuut !" dit Lillian, "J'entends quelque chose."

"Cherche ma belle, cherche bien, ils doivent se cacher dans le coin" dit la voix suave du concierge, Argus Rusard.

"C'est Rusard et Miss Teigne," siffla Hermione.

"Courez !" murmura Lillian et ils détalèrent, mais Ron trébucha en renversant une armure.

"Merde," jura-t-il et accéléra pour rattraper les deux filles.

"Tu as entendu ce bruit, n'est-ce pas Miss Teigne ! Rattrapons-les !" hurla Rusard, terriblement excité à l'idée d'attraper des élèves en dehors de leurs lits.

Ron, Hermione et Lillian se retrouvèrent dans un cul-de-sac avec une porte sur le côté. "Vite rentrez dedans !" dit Lillian.

Ron essaya de l'ouvrir mais elle était verrouillé, "Oh non, "On est fichus."

"Pousse-toi," commanda Hermione, "Alohomora," dit-elle en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure. Il y eut alors un déclic et la porte pivota sur ses gonds. Ils se précipitèrent dans l'ouverture et refermèrent aussitôt derrière eux.

"Où est-ce que vous êtes, sales gosses," dit la voix de Rusard de l'autre côté de la porte, "Je sais que vous êtes là quelque part."

Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais Lillian l'avait verrouillé derrière eux. "Ils ont dû tourner autre part," grommela-t-il et décida de chercher autre part.

Lillian et Hermione, qui avaient leurs oreilles collés contre la porte, soupirèrent de soulagement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron," dit Lillian abruptement car Ron la tirait par la manche depuis un bon moment.

Elle se retourna et fut pétrifiée par ce qu'elle vit. "Euh... Hermione, tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir la porte où sinon on va mourir."

"Quoi ?" dit Hermione en se retournant.

Il y avait un chien géant à trois têtes qui les fixait. Il venait de se réveiller et de la bave coulait de sa gueule.

"AAAHHHHHH !" crièrent-ils et s'enfuirent à toute vitesse alors que le chien commençait à aboyer. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de courir qu'une fois en sécurité dans leurs salles communes.

Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé et essayèrent de reprendre leur souffle.

"C'est, c'était génial !" s'exclama Lillian après avoir repris son souffle.

"Génial ! Est-ce que t'as perdu la tête ?" cria Hermione

"C'était génial, je veux dire combien de fois ça t'arrive ? Te faire poursuivre par Rusard, rencontrer un chien à trois tête et courir pour sauver ta vie, tout ça en une seule nuit !"

"Avec un peu de chance jamais, mais est-ce que vous avez vu sur quoi il était ?" dit Hermione en les regardant.

"Ouais, il était sur une trappe et c'était le couloir interdit du deuxième étage," dit Lillian.

"Cela veut dire qu'il garde quelque chose," dit Hermione avec un air pensif.

"Ça peut être ça ou alors ça pourrait être un complot de Potter pour me tuer

"Oh ne soit pas ridicule Ronald," dirent Lillian et Hermione d'une voix cinglante.

"Oh allez, vous deux, il ne se montre pas pour notre duel mais Rusard arrive et nous poursuit jusqu'à une salle avec un monstre. Comment ça peut ne pas être un complot pour me tuer ! Vous avez de la chance que j'ai été là pour vous sauver !" s'exclama-t-il.

"Ouais Ron si tu le dis. Bon je vais me coucher, faudra que je remercie Potter demain, allez viens Hermione," dit Lillian en bayant et en montant les escaliers vers son dortoir.

Hermione la suivit et dit, "Remercier Potter ? T'es vraiment folle Mary."

"Je ne suis pas folle, j'aime juste un peu d'excitation dans ma vie."

Ron put les entendre se disputer alors qu'elles montaient les escaliers. Il se dirigea lentement vers son dortoir, convaincu qu'Harry essayait de le tuer.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry se réveilla le lendemain en pleine forme. Il se leva et s'assit près de la fenêtre en regardant le soleil s'élevant lentement au-dessus du lac. Il se souvint du temps où il faisait la même chose chez les Dursley, seulement cette fois il n'y avait pas de Dursley et c'était merveilleux.

Blaise se réveilla un peu après et ils allèrent prendre leur petit-déjeuner où ils furent rejoints par Malfoy et ses gorilles.

"Alors tu penses que Weasley s'est fait prendre ?" demanda Malfoy avec un sourire narquois.

"J'espère bien, oh regarde le voilà."

Ron entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea directement vers la table des Serpentard.

"Je sais que tu as essayé de me tuer hier soir parce que tu sais que j'ai raison à propos de toi !" commença-t-il, "Et tu devrais aussi savoir que ton maudit chien à trois têtes n'as pas réussis à me tuer !" siffla-t-il.

"De quoi est-ce que tu parles Weasley ?" dit Harry, sincèrement confus.

"Ce que je dis c'est que ton petit plan pour me tuer à échouer et que tu ferais mieux d'arrêter ou sinon tu vas le regretter," dit-il et retourna à la table des Gryffondor.

Malfoy, Harry et Blaise éclatèrent de rire et Crabbe et Goyle eurent l'air confus. "Il-Il a cru que Miss Teigne était un chien à trois têtes !" dit Harry en se tenant les côtes.

"Plan pour le tuer," dit Drago en essuyant ses larmes, "Il a vraiment perdu la tête. Je pense qu'il a pris l'ombre du chat pour un chien à trois têtes ! Quel loser!"

Blaise fut le premier à se contrôler, "OK les gars on a cours de vol dans 15 minutes avec les Gryff, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher."

Les Serpentard de première années sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol et beaucoup l'attendait avec impatience.

Malfoy commença à vanter ses talents sur un balais et bientôt tous les garçons se disputaient à propos de compétence sur un balais et de Quidditch. Harry, qui n'avait jamais volé ni entendu parler de Quidditch, resta silencieux en essayant de deviner ce qu'était le Quidditch. Il se tourna vers une des filles, Daphné Greengrass s'il se souvenait bien.

"Eh Daphné," appela-t-il en lui tapotant l'épaule.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux Potter."

"C'est quoi le Quidditch ?"

Toutes les filles se stoppèrent et le regardèrent comme si ses cheveux avait viré au rouge vif.

"Quoi ! J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?" demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

"Toi, un garçon ne sait pas ce qu'est le Quidditch !" s'exclama Tracey Davis, une autre Serpentard de première année.

"Non je ne sais pas," dit-il en commençant à s'énerver d'être dévisagé comme ça.

"C'est un sport," dit Daphné finalement, "Ça se joue sur des balais. Tous les garçons en sont fous, et même la plupart des filles."

"Oh, je ne savais pas que les sorciers avait un sport."

"Sans blagues, t'était où toute ces années, vivant avec des sales moldus ?" se moqua Pansy Parkinson, une fille au visage dur.

Harry devint rouge, "est-ce que je poserais autant de question si je vivais avec des sorciers."

"Oh mon dieu non ! Ne me dis que tu vis actuellement avec des moldus," dit-elle en ayant l'air choqué.

"Bah si c'est le cas," murmura-t-il, "et c'est pas du tout plaisant," ajouta-t-il.

Harry les quitta rapidement, ne voulant pas qu'elles lui posent des questions sur sa vie avec les Dursley, et alla rejoindre Blaise.

Madame Bibine, le professeur de vol, arriva bientôt. Elle avait des cheveux courts et gris et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon. "Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai et dites debout !"

Tout le monde se mit devant un balais et dit "debout". Le balai d'Harry lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais ce fut un des rares à le faire.

Une fois que tout le monde eu son balais dans les mains, Madame Bibine leur montra comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser.

"Très bien, à mon coup de sifflet vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux..."

Mais Neville était si nerveux et il avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'il se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres. "Redescends, mon garçon !" cria-t-elle, mais Neville s'éleva de plus en plus haut et soudainement tomba de son balai.

Tout le monde grimaça lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors qu'il percutait le sol. Madame Bibine se pencha vers lui pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. "Poignet cassé," murmura-t-elle alors que Neville gémissait de douleur. Elle le redressa et se tourna vers les autres élèves, "Personne ne bouge pendant que j'emmène ce garçon à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Et vous laissez les balais par terre, sinon, vous serez hors de Poudlard avant d'avoir eu le temps de dire Quidditch."

Neville, le visage ruisselant de larmes, la main crispée sur son poignet, clopina à côté de Madame Bibine qui le tenait par l'épaule. Dès qu'ils se furent suffisamment éloignés, Malfoy éclata de rire et ramassa quelque chose au sol, "Regardez, c'est ce truc idiot que sa grand-mère lui a envoyé au petit-déjeuner hier !"

C'était une boule de verre de la taille d'une grosse bille qui semblait remplie de fumée.

"Donne-moi ça, Malfoy," dit Ron en tendant la main.

"Je ne crois pas Weasley, je crois que je vais le laisser sur un arbre pour que tu puisses le retrouver," dit-il avec un sourire méprisant.

PAFF ! Quelqu'un donna un coup de poing à Malfoy dans le visage et lui arracha la boule de verre. Tous les Gryffondor éclatèrent de rire et quelque fille de Serpentard également.

C'était Lillian, elle tenait la boule de verre d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre. "T'as quelque chose à dire Malfoy ?" dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Malfoy tint son nez et bredouilla, "Comment... comment oses tu ! Mon père en entendra parler !"

Lillian commença à rire, "On va courir chez son papa espèce de mauviette ?"

Drago sortit sa baguette, une expression meurtrière sur son visage, mais Madame Bibine revint avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Malfoy a essayé de me frapper avec son balais et je lui ai donné un coup de poing en autodéfense," mentit rapidement Lillian en essayant d'avoir la plus innocente possible.

"Quoi ! La sang-de-bourbe ment !" cria Malfoy. "VOTRE LANGAGE, Mr Malfoy !" dit-elle choquée. "Mr. Potter," dit-elle en se tournant vers lui. "Est-ce-que Mlle Austin dit la vérité ?"

Harry regarda Lillian, qui avait une expression suppliante, puis Malfoy. Il se souvint de comment Malfoy l'avait appelée et dit, "Oui, Madame Bibine, c'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé."

Lillian sourit de soulagement et Madame Bibine se tourna vers Malfoy, "10 points en moins pour Serpentard et une retenue avec Rusard pour avoir agresser une fille !"

"Mais il, ils mentent !" essaya-t-il de protester.

"Ça suffit, maintenant retournez près de votre balais !"dit-elle d'un ton sans réplique.

Malfoy retourna à son balai près d'Harry et siffla, "Pourquoi diable as-tu menti !"

"Je t'avais dit de ne pas utiliser ce mot, non ?" répondit-il froidement.

Malfoy le fusilla du regard mais ne dit rien.

"Très bien on continue. Un, deux, TROIS !" cria Mme Bibine en soufflant dans son sifflet.

Harry enfourcha le balai, donna un grand coup de pied par terre et s'éleva à toute vitesse. L'air lui sifflait aux oreilles et sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière lui. Il ressentit une joie intense en découvrant qu'il savait faire voler un balai sans avoir eu besoin d'apprendre. C'était comme s'il était né pour voler.

Il serra son balai un peu plus fort et fit des loopings dans les airs. Il amorça une descente en piqué, à la verticale. Il alla de plus en plus vite et n'entendit pas les cris des filles ou le sifflet de Mme Bibine. Juste avant de toucher le sol il redressa le manche, changea brusquement de direction puis tourna à 180 degrés, embraya sur une nouvelle série de loopings et termina sur une descente en piqué. Il s'arrêta sans encombre devant Mme Bibine en souriant comme un dingue.

"Est-ce que vous êtes fou Mr. Potter!" cria-t-elle, "Vous auriez pu vous tuer !"

"De quoi est-ce que vous parlez madame ?" dit Harry. Il regarda autour de lui et vit les expressions de choc et d'ahurissement sur les visages de ses camarades.

Mme Bibine se calma et lui demanda, "Était-ce votre première fois sur un balai Mr. Potter ?"

"Oui pourquoi?"

"Génial," murmura-t-elle en l'ignorant, "Absolument incroyable. Sa première fois sur un balai, c'est un naturel."

Elle se tourna brusquement vers le reste de la classe et dit, "Bon, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, vous pouvez y aller. M. Potter, j'aimerais vous parler."

Alors que tout le monde quittait les lieux, elle se tourna vers Harry, "C'était incroyable Potter, la façon dont vous avez volé sur le balai."

Harry hocha la tête, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

"Dites-moi, comment vous sentiez-vous quand vous étiez dans les airs ?"

"C'était comme si j'étais né pour voler sur un balais. C'était incroyable," dit-il, les yeux brillants de joie.

"Génial, absolument génial, M. Potter vous êtes un naturel dans les airs et cela me décevrais si vous ne passiez pas les sélections pour entrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch l'année prochaine. Je vais en parler à Severus."

Harry acquiesça simplement ne sachant pas quoi dire.

"Vous pouvez y aller M. Potter."

"Oui madame," dit-il et couru pour tout raconter à Blaise. Quand il entra dans le château, il fut accosté par Lillian.

"Oh c'est toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Rien, je voulais juste te remercier, tu sais... avec Malfoy," dit-elle.

"Pas de problèmes."

"Pourquoi tu l'as fait ?"

Le visage d'Harry s'assombrit, "Je n'aime pas quand il appelle les né-moldu comme ça."

"Oh... Cool," dit-elle en fixant un point au-dessus de l'épaule d'Harry.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment et regardèrent autour d'eux.

"Tu voles super bien," dit-elle soudainement.

"Merci, j'ai adoré ça, Mme Bibine m'a demandé d'essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe l'année prochaine," dit-il avec un large sourire.

"Oh c'est génial ! Tant mieux pour toi."

Il y eu un autre silence inconfortable. Soudain le visage de Lillian s'éclaira.

"Oh et merci pour hier soir ! On s'est bien amusé," dit-elle en souriant. Elle le serra ensuite dans ses bras puis partis en courant vers sa salle commune avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

"Quoi ? Eh attends ! De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?" cria-t-il alors qu'elle disparaissait dans un autre couloir. "FRECKLES!" hurla-t-il en espérant qu'elle reviendrait.

Il fixa l'endroit où elle venait de disparaître en se demandant de quoi elle parlait et pourquoi diable l'avait-elle serré dans ses bras !

"Les filles," grommela-t-il, "font toujours des trucs bizarres"

Lillian, qui venait d'atteindre le portrait, se maudit elle-même, se demandant ce qu'il lui avait pris de le serrer dans ses bras et de partir en courant ! Elle entra dans la salle commune en pensant pouvoir réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de faire mais elle fut projeter en arrière par le volume sonore de la salle commune. Tous les Gryffondor applaudissaient et l'acclamaient.

"C'est quoi ce délire," pensa-t-elle.

"Bienvenue à la nouvelle reine de Gryffondor !" hurla George Weasley debout sur une table avec son frère jumeau.

"De quoi vous parlez," cria-t-elle au-dessus du bruit.

Lee Jordan s'approcha et dit, "Est-ce que ta frappé un Serpentard ?"

"Oui ?" dit-elle

"Et est-ce que tu lui as créé des problèmes en inventant une histoire ?" demanda Katie Bell

"Ouais et alors ?" leur demanda-t-elle

"Et alors ?" dit Fred en descendant de la table.

"Tu viens de réaliser le rêve de tous les Gryffondor," dit George en suivant son frère.

"De ce fait tu es maintenant une légende dans la maison Gryffondor !" cria Lee alors que les applaudissements recommençaient.

Lillian commença à rire, "Eh bien espérons que ça ne soit pas la dernière fois."

George essuya une fausse larme, "Fred, une fille de notre espèce."

Fred lui tapota l'épaule et dit, "On va devoir lui apprendre tous ce qu'on sait."

"Eh bien je suis contente que vous approuviez mais je dois vraiment y aller et prendre un bain," dit-elle en regardant tout le monde.

Tout le monde applaudit encore une fois alors qu'elle montait les escaliers. Elle ne remarqua pas Hermione qui la suivait. Elle s'effondra sur son lit en rigolant.

"J'espère que tu es heureuse, tu devrais avoir honte de ce que tu as fait Lillian Mary Austin."

"Oh détends toi Hermione c'était pour s'amuser."

"Amusement ou pas, tu as menti à un professeur et agresser physiquement un élève !"

Lilian soupira, "Hermione tu devrais sortir du monde des livres et des règles et vivre ta vie un petit peu."

Hermione qui était sur le point de la réprimander encore plus s'arrêta et la regarda étrangement. "Oh bien j'espère que t'as au moins remercié Potter de t'avoir sauvé la peau."

Lillian arrêta immédiatement de sourire. "Ouais je l'ai remercié," dit-elle, "et je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi je l'ai serré dans mes bras," murmura-t-elle à voix basse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?" demanda Hermione.

"Rien, rien, j'ai dit que j'allais aller prendre ma douche."

"Eh bien dépêches toi, on a Sortilège dans une heure."

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Presque deux mois était passé depuis qu'Harry était à Poudlard et il s'était installer confortablement dans le château. Il n'avait pas parlé à Lillian depuis qu'elle l'avait serré dans ses bras et il ne pouvait pas être plus content. Le moins de contact possible avec elle était une bonne chose pour lui.

"Eh Harry allez viens, le banquet va bientôt commencer," dit Blaise en sortant de la chambre.

C'était Halloween et le dixième anniversaire de mort de ses parents.

"Vas devant Blaise, je te rattraperais plus tard."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Ouais je suis sûr," dit Harry en regardant par la fenêtre

"Très bien alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher parce que la nourriture est censé être délicieuse, encore meilleur que le banquet de bienvenue."

"Ouais cool, je serais là," murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas l'intention d'y aller. Blaise hocha la tête et s'en alla.

Harry soupira et regarda la réflexion de la lune sur le lac. Il y avait quelque chauve-souris sur les arbres et il pouvait voir quelques tentacules du calamar géant.

"Vous me manquez maman, papa," murmura-t-il, "J'aimerais que vous soyez là."

Il décida d'aller faire un tour dans les donjons. Il sortit de la salle commune et se dirigea dans une direction au hasard. Il était tellement immergé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas quelqu'un marcher vers lui. L'autre personne ne l'avait pas vu non plus. Ils se rentrèrent dedans et tombèrent au sol.

"Fais gaffe où tu vas idiot !"

"Je peux dire la même chose, crétin" dit Harry en se frottant le front et en regardant qui c'était.

"Oh, salut Freckles."

"Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de m'appeler comme ça !" dit-elle avec colère.

"Tu m'as dit de ne pas t'appeler comme ça," dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Elle fit un pas en avant et dit, "Alors pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours comme ça ?"

"Parce que t'aimes pas ça," dit-il

Elle était sur le point de répondre, mais Harry l'interrompit et dit, "Pourquoi tu n'es pas au banquet ?"

Elle le regarda et répondit, "Je me sentais pas d'humeur à célébrer quoi que ce soit."

Il haussa les sourcils et elle élabora, "C'est l'anniversaire de mort de ma mère," dit-elle doucement.

"Oh..., je suis désolé," dit-il.

"Et toi ? Pourquoi es-tu là ? "

Harry haussa les épaules, "Même raison."

Lillian ne dit rien et s'assit sur le sol. "Assieds-toi; on a rien d'autre à faire de toute façon."

Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit en face d'elle en s'appuyant sur le mur.

"Un biscuit ?" dit-elle en sortant un paquet.

"Non merci."

"Comme tu veux," dit-elle et commença à manger.

"Pourquoi tu m'a serré dans tes bras ce jour-là ?" demanda-t-il soudainement.

Lillian rougit, "Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça m'a paru comme la chose à faire sur le moment."

Harry soupira et fixa le plafond. "Est-ce qu'elle te manque..., ta mère ?"

"Ouais, mais je ne me souviens pas d'elle donc c'est moins douloureux. Je regarde des photos d'elle de temps en temps," dit-elle en mâchant un cookie.

"Je ne sais même pas à quoi mes parents ressemblent," dit Harry. "Je n'ai jamais vu de photos d'eux."

"Quoi ! Comment ça se fait ? Ta tante ne t'en a jamais montré ?" demanda-t-elle consternée.

Harry rit amèrement, "Elle ? Elle me déteste, pas besoin de lui demander une photo de mes parents. Je ne savais même pas leurs noms avant que McGonagall ne me le dise."

Lillian ne dit rien mais le laissa continuer à parler. Elle savait qu'il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. "J'aimerais avoir une photo ou quelque chose pour me rappeler d'eux."

"Ton père était un poursuiveur à Gryffondor," dit-elle soudainement, "et ta mère a reçu un prix pour être un prodige en Sortilège avant de quitter Poudlard."

"Vraiment ! Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda-t-il, surpris par ces informations.

"Eh bien, le nom de ton père est écris sur un trophée de Quidditch et ta mère aussi a un trophée dans la section Sortilège avec tous les détails écris dessus. Je les ai vu quand tu as défié Ron à un faux duel," dit-elle en souriant.

"Ah ouais, alors t'es allé avec lui ?" demanda-t-il en riant.

"Ouais, je voulais explorer le château."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé au juste, je veux dire Rusard était censé être là mais Weasley se ramène le lendemain en hurlant comme quoi j'essayais de le tuer avec un chien à trois têtes," dit-il.

"Oh, il t'a vraiment dit ça !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ouais, donc maintenant dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?"

Lillian lui raconta leur aventure en détail. Une fois finie, Harry la dévisagea la bouche ouverte. "Alors le chien était réel !"

"Ouais."

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ?"

"J'en ai aucune idée mais il était sur une trappe et c'était le couloir du deuxième étage ?"

"Tu crois qu'il garde quelque chose ?"

"Ouais c'est ce que je pensais. Je crois que je vais aller voir Hagrid et lui demander," dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

"Qui est Hagrid?" lui demanda-t-il.

"Oh, c'est le garde-chasse, il vit dans une cabane dans le parc. Je l'ai rencontré pendant ma première semaine ici; il est vraiment gentil."

"Ok, fait donc ça. Eh bien je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller au banquet et puis les gens vont piquer une crise s'ils voient un Serpentard et une Gryffondor assis l'un à côté de l'autre," dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main. Elle la prit et se releva.

"Eh bien à plus tard," dit-il en a regardant.

Elle ne répondit pas mais avait une expression terrifiée sur le visage. "Eh oh ? Je viens de te dire au revoir," dit-il en agitant sa main devant son visage.

Elle ne dit toujours rien mais pointa du doigt derrière lui. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-il

"R-regarde d-der-rière toi," bégaya-t-elle.

"Hein," dit-il en se retournant. Il écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il vit la plus large et plus moche bête qu'il n'ait jamais vue avec une massue à la main.

"C'est quoi ce délire !" hurla-t-il alors que la bête levait la massue, prête à frapper.

"Baisses toi !" hurla-t-il et poussa Lillian au sol alors que la massue frappait le mur, le fissurant.

La bête rugit et leva à nouveau sa massue. "Allez viens !" hurla-t-il en la relevant et en s'éloignant en courant de la bête.

Ils coururent de toute leur vitesse mais ils arrivèrent dans cul-de-sac, "Merde," jura Harry.

"C'est comme l'autre fois sauf que cette fois il n'y a pas de Rusard mais un maudit troll !"

Ils essayèrent de revenir sur leur pas mais ils étaient pris au piège. Le troll bloquait la sortie.

Harry sortit sa baguette et essaya de penser à un sort qui lui serait utile mais rien ne lui vint en tête. Harry et Lillian reculèrent contre le mur, leurs yeux cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'échapper.

Le troll balança sa massue latéralement mais cette fois vers Lillian.

"Lillian ! Bouges !" hurla Harry mais elle était gelée sur place. Jurant, il courut vers elle et la poussa hors de la trajectoire de la massue. Mais il fut frappé et percuta le mur. Son dos et ses côtes le firent atrocement souffrir alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur le sol.

"HARRY !" hurla Lillian.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit le troll s'apprêter à le frapper encore une fois; il savait que s'il se faisait toucher encore une fois il serait broyer.

"Harry !" cria Lillian encore une fois.

Soudain le temps sembla ralentir, la douleur sembla diminuer et il commença à entendre plein de murmures autour de lui.

Il était confus, que se passait-il ? Toutes les voix murmuraient la même chose mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'elles disaient.

Il vit sa baguette à côté de lui et la ramassa pour se défendre mais aussitôt qu'il la toucha il comprit ce qu'était les murmures et ce qu'ils essayaient de lui dire !

Le temps repris sa vitesse normale. Il vit le troll lever sa massue au-dessus de sa tête prêt à frapper... il vit Lillian lui crier de s'éloigner du troll et il sentit la douleur revenir, mais il leva sa baguette et hurla, "_eradico pectus!"_

Une lumière jaune jaillit de sa baguette, frappa le troll en pleine poitrine et le projeta en arrière. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol et ne bougea plus.

Lillian se leva en tremblant et couru vers Harry, "Est-ce qu'il est mort ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry avait la tête qui tournait. Il essaya de bouger mais la douleur était trop forte.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ?" demanda Lillian, inquiète.

"Hein," fut tous ce que dit Harry avant de perdre conscience.

"Harry !" hurla Lillian en paniquant, "Harry réveilles toi ! Harry !"

Soudain elle entendit des gens courir vers eux. Réfléchissant rapidement, elle mit la baguette d'Harry dans sa poche, sortit sa propre baguette et la déposa près d'Harry. Elle connaissait la signification de la baguette d'Harry et ce qui arriverait si les gens étaient au courant.

Le directeur, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Quirrell arrivèrent en courant dans le couloir.

Ils s'arrêtèrent net en découvrant la scène. Le troll était sur le sol; le mur était fracturé en plusieurs endroits Lillian Austin était agenouillée près d'un Harry inconscient.

Dumbledore fut le premier à agir; il sortit sa baguette et l'agita sur Harry. "Que s'est-il passé Mlle Austin ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

Lillian se força à se calmer et regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux.

"Harry et moi étions en train de parler dans les donjons quand le troll est apparu !" commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, "il a essayé de nous frapper mais on a esquivé et on s'est enfuit mais on est arrivé dans un cul-de-sac. Il a ensuite essayé de me frapper mais Harry m'a poussé hors de la trajectoire de la massue et a pris le coup à ma place."

Le professeur McGonagall hoqueta de surprise.

"Il a ensuite ramassé sa baguette et a lancé un sort jaune bizarre qui a projeté le troll en arrière. Puis Harry s'est effondré et puis vous êtes arrivé et il ne veut pas se réveiller," dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Le professeur McGonagall pausa une main sur son épaule, lui dit de ne pas pleurer et que tout irait bien.

Pendant ce temps Rogue inspectait le troll, il leva la tête et fit signe au directeur de venir. "Qu'y a-t-il Severus ?"

"Le troll est mort, son cœur a été complètement détruit," dit-il d'un air sombre.

"Vous croyez que le jeune Harry a fait ça ?" demanda Dumbledore.

"Je ne sais pas. Mais tout d'abord nous devons emmenez les enfants à l'infirmerie," dit Rogue.

"Vous avez raison," dit-il en se tournant vers McGonagall, " Veuillez emmener les enfants à l'infirmerie s'il vous plait Minerva. Mlle Austin, Harry va bien. Il a juste quelque côtes cassé."

Lillian hocha la tête. Le professeur McGonagall fit apparaître une civière, lévita Harry dedans et l'emmena à l'infirmerie avec Lillian à ses côtés.

"Je vous attends dans mon bureau Severus," dit Dumbledore. Rogue hocha la tête et le directeur s'en alla.

Une fois que tout le monde fut partis Rogue se dirigea vers Quirell, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur, "Je sais que tout cela est votre œuvre Quirell, vous feriez mieux de rester loin de ce couloir ou vous le regretterais," siffla-t-il.

"Je-je n-n-ne sais pas de q-qu-quoi vous p-p-parlez S-Severus."

Rogue le lâcha et s'éloigna.

Juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse de vue il entendu Quirell lui dire. "Et Severus, vous feriez mieux de faire soigner cette jambe, elle saigne assez fortement," dit-il sans une once de bégaiement.

Rogue ne dit rien mais se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

*pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, belette se dit weasel en anglais. C'est donc un jeu de mots avec Weasley.

Voilà Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu et surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.

**Chapitre 7** : Noël, Nicolas Flamel et le Miroir du Riséd


	7. Noël, Nicolas Flamel et le Miroir

Salut tout le monde ! Je suis désolé pour mon retard mais j'ai été vraiment occupé avec la rentrée et tout. Enfin bref bon chapitre.

******Disclaimer:** Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et cette histoire appartient à Raul Ficticious.

**Chapitre 7 – Noël, Nicolas Flamel et le Miroir du Riséd**

Il était 8h00 quand Harry se réveilla. Il se leva et se dirigea vers le lit de Blaise pour le réveiller mais il le trouva vide.

"Ah ouais, il est rentré chez lui pour noël," murmura-t-il.

Il descendit ensuite dans la salle commune et la trouva complètement vide. Tous les Serpentard étaient rentrés chez eux sauf lui.

Il s'assit sur un fauteuil en se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa journée, mais il remarqua une petite pile de cadeau avec son nom dessus.

"Hey ! J'ai eu des cadeaux !" dit-il surpris, "Qui pourrait bien m'avoir envoyer des cadeaux ?" se demanda-t-il.

Il attrapa le premier et vit qu'il venait de Blaise. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit un livre appelé, "Métamorphose et Défense pour les talentueux". "Wouah Blaise," dit-il avec émerveillement en ouvrant le livre.

Il ouvra ensuite le reste de ses cadeaux. Les Dursley lui avaient envoyé un mouchoir, même s'il ne savait pas comment ils avaient fait, et Drago lui avait envoyé une boite de Chocogrenouilles.

Il y avait une autre grosse boîte envoyée par Lillian. "C'est un gros cadeau." Il ouvra la boîte.

BANG!

Quelque chose sortit de la boîte et le frappa dans l'œil. "Aïe!" cria-t-il et tomba en arrière. Il regarda la boîte de loin et vit un gant de boxe sortant de la boîte avec une note.

"Cette... cette sale garce !" siffla-t-il. Il prit la note et commença à lire.

Eh Potter,

Joyeux noël ! J'espère que t'aime mon cadeau ! Il y a une boîte de chocolats à l'intérieur pour toi.

Salut!

MaRy

Harry était furieux, "Cette sale bonne à rien, elle va me le payer. Eh bien, j'espère qu'elle va aimer mon cadeau et je ne vais surement pas manger ces chocolats, elle pourrait les avoir empoisonné."

Il était sur le point de retourner dans sa chambre pour se changer quand il remarqua un autre paquet. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit.

Une cape rouge à la doublure argentée tomba sur le sol. Il l'a ramassa et sursauta. On aurait dit de l'eau qu'on aurait transformé en étoffe. Il déploya la cape et une note tomba.

"Ton père m'a laissé ceci avant de mourir, Fais-en bon usage," lu-t-il à haute voix, "Hum je me demande ce que ça veut dire."

Il enfila la cape et se dirigea vers un miroir pour voir comment ça lui allait. Il regarda son reflet et poussa un cri étranglé.

"C'est quoi ce délire ? Où est passé mon corps !" s'exclama-t-il en repoussant la cape. Il regarda à nouveau son reflet et soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il se vit intact, mais avec une œil au beurre noir.

Il regarda la cape curieusement et la remit. Il regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il avait à nouveau disparu ! Il remit et enleva la cape au moins dix fois avant de s'effondrer sur un des fauteuils

"Ouah," se dit-il, "C'est une cape qui peut me rendre invisible !... Génial !" dit-il, souriant à l'idée de tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec.

Il éclata de rire, ramassa ses cadeaux et alla dans sa chambre pour se changer.

**Salle commune de Gryffondor**

"Eh Hermione, Mary," hurla Ron, "Descendez ouvrir vos cadeaux !"

"J'arrive !" répondit Lillian et descendit les escaliers en bondissant et en tirant Hermione avec elle.

Elle poussa un cri perçant en voyant sa pile de cadeaux et commença à les ouvrir. "Allez Hermione, arrête d'agir comme une coincée et ouvre tes cadeaux !"

Hermione soupira et commença à ouvrir ses cadeaux en utilisant sa baguette et en retirant le papier cadeaux soigneusement.

"Oh pour l'amour du ciel Hermione, déchire simplement le papier cadeau !" dit Ron en lui arrachant sa baguette et en déchirant le papier cadeau de la boîte.

"Merci beaucoup Ronald," dit-elle en serrant les dents.

Après quelque minute de déchirage, de rigolade et de cris de surprise, il y avait une pile de chocolat, livres et vêtement sur le sol.

"Eh Mary, t'en a un autre," dit Hermione en lui lançant la boîte.

"Hein, ça vient de Potter," dit-elle avec surprise.

"Pourquoi est-ce que Potter t'enverrait un cadeau de noël ?" dit Ron avec un air méprisant.

"Je lui en ai envoyé un, aussi," dit-elle avec un sourire narquois.

"Tu aurais dû lui envoyer quelque chose de gentil ! Pas un gant de boxe dans une boîte," dit Hermione en la fusillant du regard.

"Eh ! J'ai mis des chocolats également !" dit-elle avec indignation.

"Qui lui assureront un séjour aux toilette pour le reste de la journée," dit Hermione sèchement.

"Ah ouais, j'avais oublié." rit Lillian.

Ron ricana, "Bien joué Mary."

"Merci !" dit elle en souriant.

"Ouvre son cadeau, contrairement à toi, il t'a peut-être envoyé quelque chose de gentil !" dit Hermione.

Lillian leva les yeux au ciel, mais commença à ouvrir la boîte. Ron se rapprocha pour voir l'intérieur de la boîte alors qu'Hermione s'assit loin d'eux.

POOUFF !

Un nuage de fumée noir jaillit de la boîte.

Lillian et Ron commencèrent à tousser sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ron jura fortement. "C'est quoi ce truc !" toussa Lillian

"Je ne sais pas," toussa Ron en retour.

Une fois que la fumée se fut dissipé, Hermione s'approcha en ayant l'air inquiète.

"Vous sentez tous les deux horriblement mauvais !"dit-elle en fronçant le nez.

Les yeux de Ron s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?" demanda Lillian.

"C'est... c'était des boules puantes à déclenchement automatique," dit-il en reniflant son bras et en vomissant presque. "Et l'odeur ne s'en ira pendant 6 heures !"

"Quoi ?" hurla Lillian. "Ce sale bon à rien ! Je vais le tuer ! Oh mon dieu, je pue !"

Hermione éclata de rire. "Oh c'est impayable," dit-il en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux, "vous pensez vraiment, toi et Potter, de la même façon.

"Oh fermes la Hermione ou sinon je te serre dans mes bras," dit Lillian, ayant l'air irrité.

Cela suffit à faire taire Hermione très rapidement. "Eh bien, on ferait mieux d'aller se changer pour aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner."

"Quoi !" cria Ron, "Je suis supposé aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec une odeur pareille !" Lillian acquiesça.

"Tu ne peux rien y faire, alors mieux vaut être un Gryffondor et aller prendre notre petit-déjeuner normalement," dit-elle fermement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande salle.

"Alors Hermione, as-tu trouvé quoique ce soit sur Flamel ?" demanda Lillian. Hermione, Ron et Lillian avaient rendu visite à Hagrid et avaient réussis à lui soutirer le nom 'Nicolas Flamel'.

"Non, rien du tout, j'ai essayé tout les livres listant les sorciers célèbres du dernier siècle mais je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui."

"Peut-être qu'il n'est pas célèbre," dit Lillian.

"C'est possible, mais Hagrid à dit qu'il était bon ami avec Dumbledore donc son nom devrait être mentionné quelque part," dit-elle en ayant l'air frustré.

"Peut-être qu'on pas assez cherché," murmura Lillian, "Qu'est-ce que t'en penses Ron ?"

"Hein, euh oui tu as raison Mary," dit-il précipitamment, ne payant pas vraiment attention.

"Eh bien on cherchera dans plus de livres plus tard," dit Hermione en soupirant.

"Ouais bien sur, encore plus de livres," dit Lillian sans enthousiasme.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, "J'espère que vous arrêterez bientôt de sentir mauvais, ça devient vraiment irritant."

Le visage de Lillian s'assombrit et elle serra ses poings, "Si je vois Potter maintenant, il va me le payer," dit-elle furieusement alors qu'ils entraient dans la Grande Salle

Au même moment, Harry entra de l'autre côté et aperçu le groupe de Lillian. Il sourit et se dirigea vers eux. Il y avait quelque Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle présent mais les professeurs n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

"Oh regarde le voilà," dit Hermione en désignant Harry. Lillian redressa immédiatement la tête puis regarda Ron et Hermione et dit, "Partez devant je vous rejoindrais plus tard."

"Ne fais rien de stupide, Mary," l'avertit Hermione.

"Bien sûr Hermione," dit-elle mais agrippa sa baguette l'intérieur de sa poche.

"Eh Potter, ton visage à l'air différent aujourd'hui," dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait, "Est-ce que t'as essayé les chocolats ?"

Harry se força à sourire mais à l'intérieur il bouillonnait, "Elle a belle et bien trafiqué les chocolats," pensa-t-il. Il serra sa baguette dans poche et dit en plissant le nez, "Eh Freckles, t'as l'air d'avoir essayé un nouveau parfum. Il te va à merveille."

Lillian serra les dents, "Je t'ais pas dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça !"

Harry se gratta la tête et dit d'un air pensif, "T'as dû le mentionner une fois ou deux, je ne m'en rappelle pas et c'est quoi cette odeur ! C'est horrible," dit-il en couvrant son visage et en faisant une grimace.

Il sourit d'un air satisfait quand il vit à quel point elle était en colère.

"Ça y est," dit-elle en ayant soudainement l'air calme et composée.

"Ça y est ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Tu vas me tuer ou un truc comme ça ?" dit-il avec désinvolture.

"Non, mais je vais faire ça," dit-elle et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et de douleur, et il tomba sur le sol en tenant son estomac.

Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça mais il reconnut qu'il aurait du s'y attendre en voyant comment elle s'était occupé de Malfoy.

Lillian sourit d'un air victorieux, les mains sur les hanches, le regardant de haut.

Lillian ne s'attendait certainement pas à ce que Harry lui donne un coup de poing en retour. Si ça avait été une autre fille, Harry ne l'aurait pas blessé mais vu que c'était Lillian il serra son poing et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire.

Aucun des deux n'entendit le hurlement d'Hermione ni ne vit Ron courir en dehors de la salle.

Lillian fit un saut en arrière et grogna, "Enfoiré ! Tarantallerga!"

Les jambes d'Harry commencèrent à danser de manière incontrôlée. Il pointa sa baguette sur elle et hurla, "Furunculus !" et au même moment elle hurla "Dentesaugmento!"

Des traits de lumière jaillirent des deux baguettes et atteignirent leur cible. Le visage de Lillian se couvrit de furoncles et les dents de devant d'Harry se mirent à grandir.

"Scabious!" cria-t-il, et immédiatement Lillian lâcha sa baguette et commença a se gratter furieusement.

Harry sourit méchamment, ignorant ses dents grandissantes, et cria "Pellopulsum," lui envoyant le sort du coup de poing dans le ventre.

Lillian s'effondra en grognant. Harry leva sa baguette pour lui lancer un autre sort quand quelqu'un hurla fortement, "QUE CE PASSE-T-IL ICI !"

"Finite Incantatem," dit quelqu'un autre et les effets des sortilèges disparurent aussitôt.

C'était le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall et elle avait l'air furieuse.

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ici ?" dit-elle, d'une voix à peine contrôlée.

"Je pense que l'on devrait tout d'abord les emmener à l'infirmerie, puis dans votre bureau Minerva," dit Dumbledore ses yeux pétillant d'amusement.

McGonagall le fusilla du regard, mais hocha la tête. "Vous deux suivez moi," dit-elle en regardant Ron et Hermione. "Et vous deux, ne vous attendez pas ce que je vous lévite alors levez-vous et allez l'infirmerie," dit-elle brusquement.

Ils se levèrent immédiatement, plutôt douloureusement pour Lillian.

Dans l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh murmurait à propos d'enfants irresponsables et imprudents alors que Lillian et Harry étaient assis sur un lit dos à dos.

À l'extérieur, McGonagall était debout devant Ron et Hermione, "Maintenant pouvez-vous m'expliquer comment ces deux-là se sont retrouvé à se lancer des sorts ?"

"Eh bien professeur," commença Ron, "On marchait tranquillement dans le Hall quand Potter est apparu de nul part et à commencer à lancer des sorts à Mary. Elle a été obligée de se défendre et puis je suis venu vous chercher," dit-il en ayant l'air content de lui.

McGonagall le regarda incrédule et Hermione avait l'air choquée. "Est-ce que c'est ce qu'il s'est passé Mlle Granger ?"

"Je... Oui... Je veux dire non, professeur," bredouilla-t-elle

"Alors que c'est-il vraiment passé," dit-elle en fusillant Ron du regard.

Hermione lui dit à propos des cadeaux de noël, comment Lillian avait juré de se venger et qui exactement avait commencé le combat.

Une fois que Hermione eut fini, McGonagall ne dit rien, mais sorti un bout de papier et écrivit quelque chose dessus.

Elle regarda ensuite Ron et dit, "Veuillez donner cette note à Mr. Rusard. Vous irez en retenue avec lui maintenant."

"Quoi ! Pourquoi ?" s'exclama-t-il.

"Pour avoir essayé de causer des problèmes à un de vos camarades et pour avoir menti, maintenant allez-y," dit-elle avec colère. "Et Mlle Granger, retournez dans votre salle commune.

"Oui madame," dit Hermione et couru jusqu'à sa salle commune pendant que Ron partis chercher Rusard.

McGonagall soupira et entra dans l'infirmerie. "Avez vous finis Pompom ?"

"Bien sur Minerva, vous pouvez les emmenez chez le directeur maintenant."

Harry et Lilian échangèrent des regards nerveux et suivirent McGonagall.

McGonagall les emmena dans son bureau. C'était un bureau assez simple avec une seule table et des tas de feuilles éparpillées dans la salle. Il y avait un bureau vert bouteille dans un coin, qui avait également l'air surchargé de devoirs et de contrôles. Il y avait une porte juste derrière, qui devait être la porte de sa chambre, supposa Harry.

"Ah Mr. Potter, Mlle. Austin, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît," dit le professeur Dumbledore en faisant apparaître 2 chaises de nul part.

Ils s'assirent devant la table McGonagall. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit le Professeur Rogue se tenant près de lui et le Professeur McGonagall près de Lillian. Il déglutit en voyant le regard de Rogue.

Dumbledore ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Lillian l'interrompit, "C'est de la faute de Potter monsieur. Je suis innocente !"

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, "Elle ment professeur ! C'est elle qui a commencé !"

"Cela suffit tous les deux," dit Rogue doucement et ils se turent immédiatement.

"Professeur McGonagall, pourriez-vous s'il vous plait nous dire ce que vous avez appris de Mlle. Granger ?" lui demanda Dumbledore.

Elle acquiesça et raconta toute l'histoire, du cadeau de noël au duel et qui l'avait commencé.

Dumbledore ne dit rien mais fronça les sourcils et entrejoignit ses doigts.

"Mon élève et clairement innocent dans cette histoire," dit Rogue "Il s'agit d'un cas d'autodéfense."

"Franchement Severus, il n'était pas obligé de lui lancer un sort pour un coup de poing," dit McGonagall, défendant Lillian.

"Je lui ai rendu son coup de poing puis je lui ai lancé un sort, professeur," dit Harry d'un ton maussade.

"Vous auriez pu allez voir un professeur !" dit-elle sévèrement.

Harry ricana. "Et passer pour une mauviette devant elle et deux idiots de Gryffondor ?"

McGonagall bredouilla devant le manque de respect alors que Rogue eut un sourire narquois, Harry remontant dans son estime.

"Cela ne change pas le fait que vous vous êtes battu en duel dans la Grande Salle et vous savez que c'est formellement interdit à Poudlard," dit Dumbledore

"Alors comme punition 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor et une retenue pour avoir commencé le combat et 20 points en moins pour Serpentard pour avoir riposter au lieu d'aller voir un professeur."

"C'est pas juste," marmonna Lillian

"Je n'ai pas fini Mlle. Austin," dit-il, le pétillement de ses yeux à pleine puissance "Vous allez également passer le reste des vacances ensemble."

"Quoi ?" demanda Harry confus.

"En d'autres mots," continua Dumbledore. "Vous allez vivre ensemble pendant le reste des vacances."

"NON !" dirent-ils tous les deux, horrifiés. Même Rogue et McGonagall avaient l'air surpris.

"Si," dit-il. "Professeur McGonagall, Mlle. Austin est faible en Métamorphose n'est-ce pas ?" lui demanda-t-il.

"C'est exact," dit-elle, se retenant de sourire en réalisant ce que le directeur avait en tête.

"Très bien, Mr. Potter vous enseignerait le sujet à Mlle. Austin jusqu'à ce que votre punition soit terminée. Vos repas vous seront livré dans la pièce. Vous aurez naturellement tous les deux des chambres séparés mais vous devrez vous supporter pour le reste de la journée," dit-il.

"Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça professeur !" cria Harry. "Elle pourrait m'assassiner dans mon sommeil.

"Oh ne soyez pas ridicule Potter," dit McGonagall d'un ton cinglant.

"Euh... Professeur, est-ce que mes amis seront autorisés à me voir ?"demanda Lillian.

"Oui Mlle. Austin, ils pourront venir pendant une demi-heure chaque jour," dit Dumbledore.

"Dieu merci," dit-elle soulagée.

"Très bien, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous emmenez à vos nouveaux quartiers," dit-il en se levant.

Il les emmena dans une salle abandonnée. Il sortit sa baguette et commença à transformer la pièce.

Au bout de cinq minutes, une salle abandonnée avait été transformer en une salle ayant quatre chaises confortables ainsi qu'une table et une cheminée. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin et deux salles séparées ainsi qu'une salle de bain.

"Ceci Mlle. Austin, Mr. Potter sera vos quartiers pour les sept prochains jours, jusqu'à ce que tout le monde revienne. Vos affaires sont déjà dans vos chambres respectives, vous pouvez aller inspecter vos chambres si vous le voulez," dit Dumbledore.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête et se dirigèrent vers la même porte. Harry attrapa la poignée avant elle et il la regarda en haussant les sourcils. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers l'autre porte et entra.

Dumbledore gloussa. "Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle Albus ?" demanda McGonagall.

Dumbledore ne dit rien, mais commença à compter, "quatre, trois, deux, un."

Les deux portes s'ouvrirent et ils sortirent tous les deux, Harry le visage rouge. Lorsqu'il passa près d'elle, il murmura, "Sont moche tes sous-vêtements roses."

Lillian devint rouge vif et siffla furieusement, "T'as ouvert ma valise !"

"Comment j'étais censé savoir que c'était la tienne !".

"Mon nom est écrit dessus !"

"Ouais bah, je ne l'ai pas vu !"

"J'espère que les chambres vous conviennent les enfants," interrompit Dumbledore en essayant de ne pas rire.

"Oui monsieur, elles sont OK," murmura Harry.

"Très bien, nous allons vous laissez maintenant. Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, appuyez sur le bouton bleu sur le mur. Le professeur McGonagall viendra à demain pour superviser les leçons de Mlle. Austin. Passez une bonne journée," dit-il en sortant, les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall derrière lui.

Une minute après que les professeurs soit partis, Harry essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais la trouva verrouillée.

"Bon sang, ils ont carrément verrouillé la porte."

"Ça ne serait pas une punition sinon idiot," dit-elle en s'enfonçant dans une des chaises.

"C'est pas une punition, c'est de la torture," dit-il en s'asseyant dans la chaise en face d'elle. "Et tout est de ta faute," ajouta-t-il.

"Ma faute !" s'exclama-t-elle, "c'est toi qui m'as envoyé une boule puante !"

"Ouais et toi, tu ne m'as rien envoyé du tout ?" dit-il sarcastiquement, "Et tu ne m'as pas du tout frappé la première !"

Lillian ne dit rien, mais fixa le feu de la cheminée.

"Tu portes vraiment des sous-vêtements roses ?" demanda Harry en ricanant.

"FERME LA !" hurla-t-elle le, visage rouge, en lui lançant un coussin.

**Salle commune de Gryffondor, 12 h 30**

Le professeur McGonagall entra dans la salle commune et trouva Ron et Hermione, assis près de la cheminée, entourés de livres

Elle s'approcha et les salua, "Mr. Weasley, Mlle. Granger."

"Oh, Professeur," dit Hermione fermant rapidement le livre qu'elle lisait, "Qu'est-il arrivé à Mary ?"

"Elle subit sa punition avec Mr. Potter pour le reste des vacances."

"Quelle est sa punition ?" demanda Hermione craintivement

McGonagall sourit, "Oh pas grand chose, elle va simplement rester avec Potter pour le reste des vacances et il l'aidera à s'améliorer en métamorphose."

Ron et Hermione eurent une expression horrifiée.

"Elle doit rester dans une pièce avec ce... avec ce Serpentard !" dit Ron choqué.

"Oui, Mr. Weasley, il s'agit de la décision du directeur."

"Est-ce qu'on peut aller la voir ?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui, vous le pouvez, mais pendant seulement 30 minutes. La pièce est près de la salle des professeurs et le mot de passe est Paix, passez une bonne journée," dit-elle et s'en alla.

"Mince alors, pauvre Mary," dit Ron en regardant Hermione.

"Eh bien, elle le mérite, plus que Potter."

"Mérite ! Hermione, elle a frappé un Serpentard qui lui a envoyé des boules puantes. Pourquoi est-ce que le mériterait ?"

"Elle le mérite Ron, parce qu'elle l'a frappé en premier et elle lui a également envoyé un cadeau aussi mauvais que celui qu'il lui a envoyé."

"C'est un Serpentard Hermione. Et les Serpentards ne méritent rien de mieux que ce qu'elle lui a fait."

"Tu es un idiot étroit d'esprit et plein de préjugés Ronald. Maintenant lis ces livres que je t'ai donné. On devrait avoir de bonnes nouvelles pour Mary lorsqu'on ira la voir."

"Ouais, ouais," grommela-t-il en ramassant un livre.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Plus tard, ce jour-là, Lillian et Harry étaient assis dans leur nouvelle salle commune. Harry lisait le livre que Blaise lui avait envoyé et Lillian mangeait des chocolats et écrivait dans son journal.

Après un moment, elle ferma son journal et commença tambouriner la table de ses doigts. Elle n'arrêtait pas de changer de position sur sa chaise et fusillait Harry du regard de temps en temps.

De son côté, Harry ne bougea même pas. Il était complètement absorbé par son livre et ne remarqua même pas qu'elle lui lançait des regards noirs.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie," dit-elle. Harry hocha simplement la tête.

"Tu ne t'ennuies pas ?" Harry ne répondit pas.

"Je suis en train de te parler, tu sais," dit-elle en s'irritant. Harry ne répondit toujours pas.

Elle lui lança un chocolat, mais il leva sa main et l'arrêta en plein vol et le remit dans la boîte.

"Comme il m'énerve," murmura-t-elle. Elle se leva ensuite et se dirigea vers lui.

"POTTER!" hurla-t-elle dans son oreille.

Cette fois, il répondit, il lâcha son livre et se leva.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux !" dit-il avec colère, en frottant son oreille.

"Rien," dit-elle avec un air suffisant, et retourna s'asseoir.

Harry grogna énervement, ramassa son livre et murmura, "Garce, " à voix basse, mais elle entendit.

"Comment tu m'as appelé ?" dit-elle d'une voix menaçante.

Il ne daigna pas répondre encore une fois.

"Je t'ai posé une question Potter."

Toujours aucune réponse.

"Bigleux, balafré, Serpentard gluant, ordure," dit-elle en essayant d'obtenir une réaction mais il ne fit que tourner la page.

Elle attrapa la carafe d'eau et s'apprêtait à la lui lancer quand elle fut lévité dans les airs.

"Repose-moi Potter!" cria-t-elle.

Mais Harry la lévita jusqu'à la salle de bains et verrouilla la porte avec un sort.

Lillian commença à tambouriner la porte et a crier, "Laisse moi sortir abruti ! Laisse-moi sortir ou sinon tu vas le regretter !"

Harry sourit simplement et continua son livre comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Après 20 minutes de cris, elle commença à le supplier, "Potter, je suis désolé ! Je t'embêterais plus c'est promis !"

"S'il te plait Harry, ouvre la porte !" essaya-t-elle, l'appelant par son prénom mais sans succès. À l'intérieur, elle avait une carafe d'eau à la main cas ou il ouvrirait la porte.

Soudain la porte de la salle s'ouvrit et Ron et Hermione entrèrent..

"Oh, c'est vous deux," dit-il en levant les yeux.

"Oui c'est nous," dit Hermione froidement alors que Ron lui lança un regard méprisant. "Où est Mary ?"

"Salle de bain"

Lillian recommença à tambouriner la porte, "Harry, laisse-moi sortir s'il te plaît ! Je te jure que je te laisserais tranquille." supplia-t-elle.

"Tu l'as enfermé !" hurla Hermione choquée.

"Elle m'énervait," dit-il en retournant à son livre et en tournant la page négligemment.

"Sale enfoiré ! Comment oses tu l'enfermer, pour qui tu te prends !" hurla Ron.

"Ferme ta sale bouche Weasley, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne déverrouilles pas la porte et lui demandes pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai fait."

Hermione sortit sa baguette et dit "Alohomora," mais rien ne se passa. Elle fronça les sourcils et réessaya, mais la porte resta verrouillée.

"T'as utilisé un autre sortilège de verrouillage ?" demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Harry sourit et dit, "Ouep."

"Bah déverrouille cette maudite porte, sale serpent !" dit Ron.

"Fais gaffe Weasley ou sinon tu vas le regretter," dit-il mais pointa sa baguette sur la porte et murmura, "Patefacio."

La porte se déverrouilla et Ron ouvra la porte.

SPLASH !

Ron fut aspergé d'eau et tomba au sol.

"Ron!" cria Lillian, "Mince, je suis tellement désolé j'ai cru que c'était lui," dit-elle en pointant Harry qui souriait d'un air narquois.

"C-c'est bon," dit-il en frissonnant.

"Besoin d'un sortilège de séchage Weasley," dit Harry d'une voix traînante.

"Pas de toi," cracha-t-il, "Hermione, un charme de séchage s'il te plaît," dit-il en la regardant.

"Je n'en connais aucun," dit-elle en regardant Harry avec incrédulité. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il connaissait plus de sorts qu'elle.

"Oh allez venez dans ma chambre," dit Lillian impatiemment en les tirants avec elle. "S'il vous plait dites moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, je meurs d'ennui ici."

Hermione soupira, "On, je veux dire, je n'ai rien pu trouver."

"Génial, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?"

"J'ai pensé que tu pourrais, tu sais lui demander," dit Hermione.

"T'as perdu la tête Hermione, il pourrait très bien essayer de le voler !" siffla Ron.

Lillian leva les yeux au ciel, "Il ne savait même pas pour le chien Ron. Je suis sur qu'il n'essaye pas de voler ce qu'il y a là dessous."

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, il ne savait pas ? Il le sait maintenant ?" demanda Hermione .

"Euh... ouais, la nuit de l'incident avec le troll on discutait et je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'était passé," dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

"Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ?" siffla Hermione.

"On était en train de parler ok ! Et c'était l'anniversaire de mort de ses parents ! Il avait l'air tellement malheureux !"

Il y eut un silence après ça.

"Alors comment c'est de vivre avec un Serpentard Mary ?" lui demanda Ron.

"Ouais et pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a enfermé dans la salle de bains !" demanda Hermione.

Elle rougit, "Ah ouais, à propos de ça. C'était ma faute en quelque sorte."

Hermione haussa les sourcils, demandant une explication.

"Je l'énervais, lui lançais des trucs et lui criais dessus parce que je m'ennuyais et il ne voulait pas me répondre. Alors je me suis énervée et j'allais lui lancer la carafe d'eau quand il m'a lévité et enfermé dans la salle de bains," dit-elle d'un air penaud.

"Il t'a lévité ? Avec quel sort ?"

"Je sais pas et je m'en fiche."

"Sale Serpentard," murmura Ron.

"Franchement Ron, tu dis encore une insulte sur les Serpentard et je te couds la bouche," dit Hermione d'un ton cinglant, en ayant marre de ses discours sur les Serpentard.

"Peu importe, on doit y aller," dit Hermione en regardant l'horloge.

"Quoi ! Déjà ?"

"Ouais, désolé Mary, mais notre demi-heure est passée. Si on ne s'en va pas maintenant, on ne pourra plus venir."

Lillian soupira," OK, à plus tard alors."

"Et n'oublie pas de lui demander à propos de Nicolas Flamel," murmura Hermione.

"Ouais bien sûr," répondit Lillian sans enthousiasme.

"À plus tard Mary," dit Ron en sortant.

"Salut Ron, Hermione," dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Elle retourna dans sa chaise près de la cheminé et fixa le feu crépitant joyeusement.

"Eh Harry," dit-elle soudainement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de Nicolas Flamel ?" demanda-t-elle en retenant son souffle.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Répond juste à la question."

"Pas tant que tu me dises pourquoi."

"Mais tu sais qui il est n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle énervée.

"Ouais, je le sais, alors pourquoi est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

Elle soupira et dit, "Tu te souviens du chien dont je t'ai parlé."

"Ouais," dit-il en se demandant quel était le rapport.

"J'ai aussi dit qu'il gardait quelque chose."

"Et t'as trouvé ce qu'il garde," demanda Harry sceptiquement.

"Non mais on a découvert que ce qu'il garde appartient à Nicolas Flamel."

Harry ne dit rien, mais était immergé dans ses pensées. Nicolas Flamel est connu pour avoir créer la pierre philosophale, pensa-t-il. Alors si le chien garde quelque chose qui lui appartient, ça doit être la pierre

"Harry ! Tu vas me dire qui il est maintenant ?" demanda-t-elle.

Harry ne répondit pas, mais fouilla dans ses poches, sortit une carte et la lui tendit.

"Une carte de Chocogrenouille de Dumbledore ?" demanda-t-elle sceptiquement.

"Retourne-la et lis" dit-il.

"Dumbledore s'est notamment rendu célèbre en écrasant en 1945 le mage Grindelwald, de sinistre mémoire. Il travailla en étroite collaboration avec l'alchimiste Nicolas Flamel et on lui doit la découverte des propriétés du sang de dragon ! C'est lui ! Alors c'est un alchimiste ? En quoi ça va nous aider à trouver ce que le chien garde ? demanda-t-elle sans s'arrêter, l'excitation dans sa voix évidente.

"Mon Dieu, tu ne lis donc jamais ? Nicolas Flamel est le seul alchimiste qui ait réussi à fabriquer la Pierre philosophale," dit-il.

"La pierre philosophale ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air confus.

"T'es vraiment inutile," dit-il en essuyant ses lunettes.

"Réponds simplement !"

"C'est une pierre qui peut produire l'élixir de longue vie qui peut rendre immortel quiconque le boit. Elle peut aussi transformer n'importe quel métal en or pur."

"Wouah," murmura-t-elle.

"Exactement et apparemment Flamel et sa femme ont plus de 600 ans," dit-il.

"C'est juste irréel ! Le gars doit avoir l'air super vieux !" s'exclama-t-elle.

"Ouais, maintenant dis moi pourquoi ce que garde le chien t'intéresse tant ?"

"On pense que quelqu'un essaye de la voler," dit-elle franchement.

"Wouah rembobines, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quelqu'un essaye de la voler ?"

"Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Hermione, Ron et moi pensons que quelqu'un essaye de voler la pierre."

"Alors ce que tu veux dire c'est que toi, la je-sais-tout et la belette pensez que quelqu'un essaye de voler la pierre philosophale, qui a été caché par Dumbledore, sous son nez et sans se faire prendre ?" dit-il lentement.

"Oui, c'est exactement ça."

"Et d'après toi qui essaierais de la voler ?" demanda-t-il.

"Ton directeur de maison."

Harry la dévisagea pendant quelque secondes avant d'éclater de rire, "Et pourquoi est-ce que tu penserais ça !"

"Arrête de rire," dit-elle, énervée.

"Désolé, s'il te plaît continu," dit-il en riant doucement.

"Tu te souviens de la nuit ou le troll nous a attaqués ?"

Il arrêta immédiatement de rire, "Ouais, quel est le rapport ?"

"J'ai remarqué que la jambe de Rogue saignait comme s'il avait été mordu et il boitait. Le seul moyen pour que ça ait pu arriver soit qu'il soit allé au couloir du deuxième étage. Je pense qu'il a dû laisser entre le troll comme diversion pour essayer de voler la pierre."

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire et répondit, "Je ne pense pas que ça soit Rogue qui essaye de la voler, si quelqu'un essaye bien de la voler."

"Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-elle

"Parce que je l'ai vu plusieurs fois avec Quirell, et ils se disputaient tout le temps à propos de quelque chose. Rogue n'arrête pas de l'avertir, mais Quirell bégaie son innocence."

"En quoi ça innocente Rogue, je veux dire s'il menace Quirell alors peut-être qu'il essaye de le forcer à voler la pierre pour lui et comment tu sais tout ça ?"

"Je suis un Serpentard," dit-il simplement, " et tout ce que dit Weasley à propos des Serpentard étant maléfique, eh bien tu peux aller lui dire de s'enfoncer la tête dans la lunette des toilettes.

Je dis ça parce qu'à chaque fois que je regarde Quirell ma cicatrice me fait mal et il est flippant," dit en frissonnant.

"Tu rigoles, t'as pas vu comment il bégaie tout le temps et fourre son turban d'ail!" dit-elle en riant.

"Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. C'est souvent celui qu'on ne soupçonne pas qui est coupable."

"Ouais peut-être, mais peu importe qui essaye de la voler, on doit l'arrêter !" déclara-t-elle.

"Wouah, ralentis là. Il n'y a pas de nous, c'est juste toi, la belette et dent de castors. Pas de Potter impliqué c'est compris ?" dit-il fermement. "Bien, je vais te laisser à tes complots. J'ai un livre à lire et un dîner à manger. Bye, bye," dit-il et alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre, son livre à la main.

Bientôt le dîner apparut sur la table et ils mangèrent en silence.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand ils finirent, ils avaient discuté pendant plus d'une heure. Il soupira et retourna à son livre.

Pendant ce temps Lillian était assise près de la cheminé et réfléchissait à ce qu'Harry avait dit. Elle était tellement immergée dans ses pensées quelle ne remarqua pas les flammes caressants ses mains.

Mais elle remarqua l'air frais pénétrant dans la salle par la fenêtre et lui gelant les os.

"Potter, ferme cette maudite fenêtre ! On se croirait en Alaska !" dit-elle.

"De quoi tu parles ? Il fait actuellement assez beau."

"Ouais bah moi, j'ai froid, alors ferme la fenêtre s'il te plaît !"

"Très bien, de toute façon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit," dit-il et alla dans sa chambre, se changea et s'endormit dès l'instant où sa tête toucha son oreiller. Ça avait été un sacré noël et il était soulagé que ce soit finis.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Harry était furieux, cette fille était dans la salle de bains depuis plus d'une heure et demie et il avait vraiment besoin d'y aller. Pourquoi diable Dumbledore n'avait-il pas fournis deux salles de bains, pensa-t-il avec irritation.

Il tambourina sur la porte encore une fois," Freckles, t'as intérêt à sortir tout de suite ou sinon j'entre peu importe que tu sois habillé ou pas !'

"T'as pas intérêt Potter, je suis sûre que tu veux pas me voir toute nue," cria-t-elle.

"Mince, elle a raison," murmura-t-il mais hurla, "Je m'en fiche, j'entre."

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte en priant pour qu'elle soit habillée, mais la porte s'ouvrit et elle sortit les cheveux mouillés mais complètement habillés "Sérieusement Potter, tu ne peux pas attendre un peu."

"Un peu ! T'as passé au moins une heure et demie à l'intérieur !"

"Ouais, ouais, j'ai fini maintenant donc vas te doucher, je ne veux pas d'un professeur qui sent mauvais."

"Ferme la," dit-il et entra dans la salle de bains en claquant la porte.

Une heure plus tard, Harry et Lillian étaient assis à la table alors que McGonagall les observait d'un coin de la pièce.

"Très bien Austin, métamorphose cette allumette en aiguille," dit-il en sortant une allumette de sa poche.

"Oui m'sieur," murmura-t-elle en pointant sa baguette sur l'allumette et en prononçant la formule sans conviction.

"Fais-le sérieusement, je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu sais !" dit-il en serrant les dents. "Maintenant, recommences."

Elle essaya encore et encore et encore, mais l'allumette refusa de se métamorphoser complètement en aiguille.

"OK stop," dit-il après un quart d'heure, "A quoi est-ce que tu penses quand tu essayes de métamorphoser l'allumette ?"

"Je pense métamorphoser l'allumette en aiguille."

"Et... ?" demanda-t-il.

"Et quoi ? C'est tout."

Harry soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez, "Freckles... Je veux dire Austin," se corrigea-t-il rapidement en voyant le regard de Lillian et McGonagall, "Le plus important dans la Métamorphose ce sont les intentions. Ce n'est pas juste un travail de baguette contrairement ce que pense la je-sais-tout. Tu dois vouloir changer l'allumette en aiguille. Tu dois visualiser une aiguille dans ton esprit. Sa forme, son aspect, la sensation au touché et après tu dis le sort. Pense que ce n'est pas une aiguille, mais une allumette que tu tentes de métamorphoser. Tout ce que tu essais de faire, c'est lui rendre sa forme originale.

Lillian buvait ses paroles et McGonagall était assez impressionné par sa compréhension de la métamorphose. Peu d'élève réussissait à comprendre le vrai sens de la métamorphose.

"Maintenant essaye," dit-il.

Lillian ferma les yeux et mit en pratique ce qu'il venait de dire. L'allumette devint argentée, mais était toujours aussi cassante que le bois. Il passa sa baguette dessus et la re-métamorphosa en allumette. Il lui dit d'essayer encore une fois

Après une demi-heure de pratique, Lillian réussit finalement à changer son allumette en aiguille.

"Bien, demain on travaillera sur la métamorphose de l'aiguille en allumette puis on travaillera sur des objets de plus en plus gros," dit Harry.

"Excellent travail Mr. Potter," dit McGonagall, "Le directeur sera ravi de savoir que vous vous entendez mieux tous les deux."

"Oh, on ne s'entend toujours pas professeur,' dit Lillian joyeusement, "On met juste un point d'honneur à rester loin l'un de l'autre."

"Bien, il y a du progrès j'imagine," dit-elle lentement en quittant la salle.

Ils ne firent rien d'autre de la journée à part s'ennuyer copieusement et se disputer occasionnellement. Harry avait presque fini son livre et pratiquait quelque sorts pendant que Lillian n'arrêtait pas de faire les cent pas et faire des bruits bizarre en passant près d'Harry. Elle alterna ensuite entre faire des percussions sur la table et contempler le plafond en ne faisant rien.

"Attrapes," dit soudainement Harry en lui lançant son livre après qu'il l'ait fini.

"Hein, Aah !" glapit-elle, surprise de voir un livre voler vers elle mais réussit quand même à l'attraper.

"Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça !"

"Lis-le. Peut-être qu'après t'arrêteras de gigoter et faire des bruits de singe."

Elle lui lança un regard noir, "Comme j'aimerais lui tordre le coup," murmura-t-elle en ouvrant le livre pour voir ce qu'il avait de si intéressant.

De son côté Harry retourna dans sa chambre et revint avec un autre livre appelé 'Le Grand Livre des Sorts'.

"Tu vas encore lire un livre !" s'exclama Lillian.

"Ouais, et tu vas lire ce livre tranquillement et ne pas m'énerver aujourd'hui ou sinon je t'enferme dans la salle de bains." dit-il.

Elle le fusilla du regard en sachant très bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'en empêcher. Elle soupira et décida de lire le maudit livre. Elle regardait l'horloge de temps en temps en se demanda quand est-ce que Ron et Hermione arriveraient. Elle n'en pouvait pus d'attendre de pouvoir leur dire ce qu'elle savait sur Nicolas Flamel.

Ron et Hermione arrivèrent finalement une heure plus tard. "Hermione Ron !" cria-t-elle en serrant Hermione dans ses bras. "Vous êtes enfin là !"

"Salut Mary, quoi de neuf ?" demanda Hermione en souriant.

"Ça été complètement ennuyant."

"Vraiment ? Je pensais que Potter devait te donner des leçons et que t'aurais été occupé à travailler ?" dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"C'était seulement le matin ça, je n'ai rien fait d'autre après."

"Eh bien t'aurais du réviser ou au moins lire un livre," dit Hermione d'un air désapprobateur.

"J'ai l'impression d'entendre Potter. Il ne fait que lire toute la journée.. Regarde il m'a donné ce livre, je suis sûre que tu vas l'adorer," dit-elle en lui tendant le livre.

"Métamorphose et Défense pour les talentueux," lut-elle à haute voix. Elle vérifia le contenu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de choc. "Mary ! C'est presque du niveau de quatrième année ! Il n'a pas pu faire ces trucs !" dit-elle avec choc.

"Apparemment si," dit Lillian en haussant les épaules, "Depuis qu'on est là il n'a fait que pratiquer les sorts de ce livre.

Enfin bref, j'ai d'excellente nouvelle pour vous !"

"Quoi ! Est-ce que t'a trouvé quelque chose sur Flamel ?" dit Ron en ouvrant finalement la bouche.

"Ouais, et vous n'aller jamais y croire," dit-elle.

"Il le savait n'est-ce pas ?" demanda Hermione.

"Ouais, mais j'ai du lui dire pourquoi je voulais savoir."

"Quoi ! Pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça !" bredouilla Ron, "C'est un maudit Serpentard, Mary ! Et les Serpentard préparent toujours un mauvais coup !"

Hermione et Lillian l'ignorèrent. "Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?" demanda Hermione en retenant son souffle.

"Touffu garde la pierre philosophale."

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise.

"Alors j'imagine que tu sais ce que c'est ?"

"Est-ce que quelqu'un va me dire ce que c'est que cette pierre machin !" dit Ron confus comme toujours.

"C'est une pierre qui peut rendre immortelle et qui peut changer n'importe quel métal en or," dit Hermione en ayant l'air stupéfiée.

"Punaise," murmura Ron, "N'importe quel métal en or, n'importe qui la voudrait," se dit-il.

Ron se tourna soudainement vers Hermione et dit, "Est-ce que tu lui as dit à propos d'Hagrid ?"

Hermione eu l'air inconfortable, "Je ne pense pas qu'in devrait la faire s'inquiéter."

"Quoi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis-le-moi Hermione," demanda-t-elle.

"Eh bien... Tu vois, Hagrid euh a obtenu en quelque sorte un bébé dragon et il veut le garder," dit Hermione.

Lillian la dévisagea la bouche ouverte. "Il a quoi !" hurla-t-elle.

"Ouais, mais ne t'inquiète pas," dit Ron en essayant d'avoir l'air important, "J'ai écrit à mon frère Charlie, qui travaille avec des dragons en Roumanie. Il va envoyer quelqu'un chercher le dragon ce soir."

"C'est génial, mais comment est-ce qu'il a eu le dragon ?"

"On n'a pas demandé, on était bien trop choqué de voir un dragon éclore," dit Ron

"Ok, vous avez intérêt à me dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand vous viendrez demain, ok ?" dit-elle.

"Bien sur, bon bah à demain, ciao," dit Hermione.

"À plus tard alors," dit Lillian.

Mais Lillian ne se doutait pas qu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant la fin de sa punition.

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

La semaine fut totalement inintéressante excepté pour le fait que Ron et Hermione furent attrapés dans la tour d'astronomie après avoir réussi à donner le dragon aux amis de Charlie. Ils furent attrapés par Rusard. Apparemment, il avait entendu du bruit venant de la tour et il était parti voir. Il avait trouvé ces deux la debout, ne faisant rien du tout. C'est ce qu'il avait raconté McGonagall ce qui l'avait poussé à enlever 100 points à Gryffondor et les avait interdit de visiter Lillian.

Harry continua à enseigner à Lillian et ils avaient progressé jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit capable de métamorphoser de petits animaux en objets inanimés.

Lillian continua à provoquer Harry pour s'amuser, mais il était devenu immuniser à ses moqueries et continuait simplement à lire son livre.

C'était le dernier jour de leur punition et Lillian et Harry était assis dans leur petite salle commune avec le directeur.

"J'espère que vous avez tout les deux appris à ne pas vous sauter à la gorge à tout moment et j'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y aura plus d'incidents comme celui-ci," dit Dumbledore en les regardant les yeux.

"Oui professeur," marmonnèrent-ils en même temps.

"Bien, vous pouvez désormais retourner dans vos salles communes respectives ; le train ne va pas tarder à arriver."

"Qu'en est-il de nos affaires," demanda Harry.

"Ils seront dans votre dortoir quand vous y arriverez."

Ils hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent chacun vers sa salle commune.

Sur le chemin, Harry pensa à tout ce qui était arrivé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard. Il était devenu bon ami avec Blaise, ennemi avec Weasley, ami en quelque sorte avec Lillian, et était l'élève favori de McGonagall et Flitwick. Quirell était inutile et il était décent en Potion.

Sa vie avait tellement changé en recevant une simple lettre. Mais il était content que ça soit le cas, sans ça, il serait toujours coincé à Privet drive à aller dans une école pathétique où les Dursley l'auraient envoyé.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent en repensant à ce qui s'était passé à Halloween. Ça avait certainement été une nuit pleine d'événement, mais ce qui lui était arrivé lorsqu'il était inconscient rendait le Troll presque enviable.

Il atteint sa salle commune et alla directement dans son dortoir. Il fut surpris de voir Blaise assit sur son lit, déballant sa valise.

"Salut Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? Je croyais que le train devait arriver dans une heure environ ?"

"Oh salut Harry, je suis arrivé par portoloin. Où est-ce que t'étais ? Je pensais que tu serais ici à attendre que tout le monde revienne ?"

"Mon isolement cellulaire vient de se terminer."

"Ton quoi ? Tu peux répéter ça ?" dit Blaise totalement confus.

"J'ai dit que ma punition qui a duré toutes les vacances vient de se terminer," dit Harry, comme si ça arrivait tous les jours.

"C'est quoi ce délire ! Assis toi et explique moi de quoi est-ce que tu parles," dit-il incapable de comprendre ce que son meilleur ami lui disait.

Harry soupira, "Tu as le pouvoir cérébral de Weasley, Blaise," dit-il et expliqua ce qui s'était passé cette dernière semaine.

Après qu'il eut fini, Blaise eut une expression pensive avant d'éclater de rire.

"Oh, c'est trop marrant ! T'as été coincé avec Austin pendant une semaine entière ! Je suis surpris que vous ne vous soyez pas entre-tué !"

"Ris tant que tu veux Blaise," dit Harry énervé par sa réaction, " Mais on ne s'est pas entre-tué, même si elle faisait de son mieux pour que je le fasse.

Maintenant arrête d'agir comme un idiot et allons au festin."

"Oui m'sieur," dit Blaise d'un air moqueur.

Plus tard, cette nuit, Harry était incapable de s'endormir. Il avait été d'une humeur massacrante toute la journée sans raison et il n'avait pas réussi à se concentre quand il avait essayé de lire.

Il se leva et se servit un verre d'eau. Il aperçut sa valise et se souvint qu'il n'avait pas encore essayé sa cape.

Se décidant, il attrapa sa cape et sortit de la salle commune.

Il marcha sans but dans les couloirs appréciant la liberté d'être invisible et loin des murmures et des regards noirs.

Il continua à marcher, examinant les sculptures et les peintures et appréciant la beauté de Poudlard. Il aperçut soudainement une lumière argentée à travers une porte.

Il vérifia qu'il était complètement couvert par la cape et il entra.

La pièce avait l'air d'une salle de classe désaffectée. Il voyait la forme sombre de pupitres et de chaises entasses contre les murs. Il y avait également une corbeille à papier retournée. Il remarqua aussi, appuyé contre le mur d'en face, un miroir magnifique qui montait jusqu'au plafond avec un cadre d'or sculpté, posé sur deux pieds pourvus de griffes, comme des pattes d'animal.

Il se mit devant en s'attendant à voir son reflet, mais il ne vit rien. "Bizarre," murmura-t-il. Puis il remarqua une inscription gravée au-dessus du miroir. 'riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej'.

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il regarda à nouveau dans le miroir et fut surpris de voir une cascade ! Il se rapprocha et la scène du miroir s'élargit.

C'était magnifique.

Il y avait plusieurs montagnes autour et l'une d'elles avait une cascade qui en descendait. Au creux des montagnes, il y avait un grand espace couvert de glace qui brillait comme des millions de diamants. Une petite rivière coulait depuis la cascade et il y avait des arbres poussant de la rivière elle-même.

Il remarqua soudain trois personnes qui couraient et s'amusaient ensemble en riant. Ils se rapprochèrent de plus en plus et quand il les vit clairement, il hoqueta de surprise et s'éloigna vivement du miroir.

C'était lui avec un homme qui lui ressemblait beaucoup et une femme aux cheveux auburn et aux yeux verts identique aux siens. C'était la même femme qu'il avait vue dans ses rêves.

Il se rapprocha doucement et toucha le miroir. L'homme et la femme s'arrêtèrent et le regardèrent avec curiosité alors que son reflet lui souriait joyeusement.

"Maman ? Papa ?" murmura-t-il.

Ils hochèrent la tête et lui firent des signes de la main.

Les yeux d'Harry s'humidifièrent, il n'arrivait pas y croire. Il lâcha sa cape d'invisibilité et essaya de toucher ses parents. Mais il ne pouvait pas, ils étaient hors de sa portée.

Il s'enragea soudainement, comment ce miroir osait-il lui montrer les choses qui manquaient dans sa vie ! Comment osait-il lui donner de faux espoirs ! Comment osait-il se moquer de lui comme ça !

Il sortit sa baguette, se préparant à faire exploser cette saleté de miroir !

Sa main commença à trembler d'incertitude. D'un côté, il voulait vraiment détruire ce miroir, mais de l'autre, il voulait continuer à fixer l'image de ses parents.

Il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir.

"Bonjour Harry, que fait-tu donc ici ?"

Harry se tourna rapidement et vit le directeur dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Dumbledore venait d'arriver et était alarmer de voir un Harry Potter enragé se tenant devant le miroir, prêt à le détruire.

Les yeux d'Harry s'écarquillèrent de surprise en voyant le directeur, mais il se contrôla rapidement et cacha sa baguette dans manche.

"Est-ce que vous aller me punir ?" demanda-t-il au directeur, ne perdant pas de temps en civilités.

"Pourquoi, donc, ferais-je cela ?" répondit Dumbledore amusé.

"Je suis dehors après le couvre-feu, il est genre," il regarda sa montre, "2h00 du matin, alors oui, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez me donner une retenue ou quelque chose."

Dumbledore rit, "Je suis désolé de te décevoir Harry, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à donner une retenue aujourd'hui.

Alors as-tu compris ce que faisait le miroir ?" demanda-t-il à Harry.

"Non."

"Il est appelé le Miroir du Riséd. Il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur

"Je vois," dit Harry indifféremment.

"Qu'as-tu vu dans le miroir Harry ?" demanda-t-il gentiment.

Les yeux d'Harry s'assombrirent de douleur et de colère, "J'ai vu la vie et la mort," répondit-il.

Si Dumbledore fut surpris par cette réponse, il n'en montra rien.

"Si vous n'allez pas me punir, je vais retourner au lit maintenant professeur."

Dumbledore hocha la tête, mais avant qu'Harry ne parte, il dit, "Oh et Harry, je te conseille de ne pas chercher le miroir à nouveau ; des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils y voyaient."

Harry ne répondit pas immédiatement, "Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, si je vois nouveau ce miroir vous n'en retrouverez que les débris," dit-il et s'en alla en laissant derrière lui un directeur pensif et un peu inquiet.

"Je me demande ce qu'il a vu pour le faire réagir comme ça," songea-t-il. "Il n'est pas comme je m'y attendais," ajouta-t-il en regardant tristement la réflexion d'un homme au cheveu doré et d'une fillette, riants dans le miroir

-X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Voilà voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Pour ce qu'il s'est passé quand Harry était évanoui, ça sera expliqué dans les chapitres suivants. Je vais essayer de sortir le chapitre 8 plus tôt.

**Next**: Voldy décide de passer à l'action et Harry se retrouve embarqué sans savoir comment.

**Chapitre 8 – Meurtrier**


End file.
